Sickness
by mushimio92
Summary: Riza falls seriously ill, Roy distant himself from his protector. An old friend and his protector arrives Throwing the two and their team into turmoil
1. Sickness

"Lt, you look pale, are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine, colonel. You have three more reports due, please do not stall and finish with haste sir"

"Must you be that cold, Lt?"

"Colonel, I will be wanting those after I return from the washroom, So please Start on them now"

"Geez"

Right outside the door, Lt slummed against the concrete pillar. The sickening clench that has been rubbing her stomach is getting unbearable and in many ways suicidal. She knew that it would come again one day, but she had not expected it to recur during the militaries most busiest weeks, the colonel would be in office most of the time and she would have to accompany him. At that very thought the pain increased dramatically as though reminding her that it was still there listening in to her most fearful thoughts. Her hands rested on the very spot hurting her trying in vain to coax it away, it was not working. The pale must have shown on her face, it must have been very obvious if the colonel had noticed. All the effort in trying to hide nearly went down the drain. Knowing her superior difficulty to concentrate on work too well, it was about time to return to his side "babysitting" she calls it. Breathing deeply, she held on to the handle of the door as steady as possible with the rest of her body shivering as though winter had hit her. The Lt released her grip on the handle and her arms fell to her sides lifelessly, it was already winter. Days and nights had passed so fast without her realizing it was probably the shock she received in spring that made her forget about the time. It was so impatient; one year is probably going to be over soon, very soon everything…

"Lt? Are you alright?" the voice spoke and a light tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned to find Jean havoc leaning on the same concrete pillar with a lighted cigar hanging from his mouth, a sense of worry written all over his face. Breathing deeply, she pushed all her hanging thoughts back into the deepest creek of her mind- that's right, it is the busiest week. She should not be thinking that much. Her face creased into a frown.

"You know very well that smoking is not allowed, Havoc." She preached, her fingers wrapped around the thin cigar and pulled it out from between his lips. Havoc lips pursed into a short smile, "Yeah, I know". Havoc took the cigar back from Riza fingers and put the tiny flame out, "Well, it was fun when it lasted." Riza blinked, "If you knew that I was going to stop you, why do you still smoke?" She fold her arms, even with the butt doused, the stench lingers. Never in her life was she that curious for the answer, so many times previously she had saw havoc smoking carelessly during meetings, ignoring even the deadly threats of the colonel to put the flame out or else. In that case, no mattered whoever told him off; she had never noticed havoc ever putting out the flames for them.

Havoc ruffled his hair, his eyes dazed. "I guess it was because it was YOU, Lt." Riza blinked rather furiously, not due to the weirdness of that sentence even though it was but it was because of the ashes of the cigar. It was getting to her eyes irritating her. But wait- do cigars have this much ashes? The afternoon sunlight shone in from the windows, it was blinding. She could feel the cold concrete poking her back, there was dust everywhere. Everything is in a blur, that strange stench was overpowering. Her hands were frozen cold, at last she realized. This was not the cigar; this was not because of the sentence. The last ashes covered her vision, darkness took over. She could feel herself falling, falling…her knees hit on something hard, she guessed was the floor. Where is everyone, there is no one.

A voice so far away, warm and full of panic, images flew into her mind, a familiar tall person with messy black hair. "Lieutenant!" it called. And then it stopped, silence…


	2. Guilt

"Knox, please tell me that is not true" the voice was forceful as well as fearful. The revered doctor had never heard him speak like this; it was as though he was truly worried. He had known the colonel for eighteen years, it was long enough to know someone but it seemed tonight he would learn something more about the colonel. Dr knox pulled up his sleeves and sat down on the white rickety chair, facing the frozen figure leaning against the grayish wall.

"Of course it is true" he spoke as calmly as he could, the results had affected him as well but now it was no time for being pussies. He had to let the truth sink into the colonel brain regardless how painful it was, if the colonel rejects he would have force it in after all a doctor like him would have no problem in doing so. But it seemed that they would not have such disagreement now for he could tell, no matter how deep the colonel felt like sinking into the shadows the message is loud and clear for he was nodding slightly, collecting his thoughts.

"Is she awake now?" the colonel asks staring at the spot where the doctor was standing minutes ago. He brushed his hair away and folded his arms; the dark eyes darted across the room and met the doctors inquiring an answer.

"Yes, the drug should be wearing off right about now." Knox answered with care. The back rest of the chair creaked as he straightened out his back while his fingers ran along the edges of a thick black file. The metal door slide open, Dr knox nodded as the colonel left the room without much warning. Much like the way, he burst into his office during mid day requesting his help. It happened here too, he was drinking his tea when the colonel soaking with sweat enters without much of a warning, half yelling with panic that his lieutenant had collapsed. It was the first time he saw fear in that brats' eyes, but it may be too much for him to handle this time. The doctor closes his eyes which were strangely sour, for the first time in eighteen years he was praying.

The colonel pauses right outside the metal door, the hospital corridors were always empty at night, but could it ever be as empty as his heart right now? He slumps to the floor with his head buried within his folded arms letting cold air soak his soul. Up to this very moment, everything that happened seemed to be like a nightmare, as he could remember he was droning through that boring paragraph of alchemy restriction which she instructed to read when havoc came rushing in while supporting the lieutenant limp body. He remembers his heart skipping a beat as he dashed across the floor towards her. Finding that she had collapsed without reason according to havoc, he carried her bridal style and literally flew through all the corridors yelling for help. The colonel could have sworn that his heart could have stopped in sheer panic along the way to the hospital; he never stopped calling her name in hopes that it may retain some of her conscious. Even when they reached the operating theaters, he did not want to let go of her hands. He should have taken it seriously when she looked ill, if anything happened to her…

"Colonel Mustang, what are you still doing here!" the metal door had opened again, this time a furious Knox was standing from it. The colonel raises his head a little, this was not like him, and he was never a person to fall like this and not standing up again. What was wrong with him? A second later, he was lifted on his feet; it was definitely not knox who pulled him up. His eyes met with the hazel ones. It was havoc, who had grabbed his scarf and pulled him upwards. The colonel could smell the strong cigar.

"Good Lord, my boy, stop mopping around" knox spat with emotions, the colonel could feel knox strong hands grasping his arms shaking it rather violently. The colonel's cap fell to the floor with protest and then the shaking stopped; instead the cap was shoved back into his hands.

"Roy, please. Get a grip of yourself, if the lieutenant knows you are blaming yourself, she would be upset." Havocs voice rang in his ears with slight impatience, to the colonel that was the truth, he was indeed blaming himself. All those times he felt that there was something wrong with his lieutenant, he never asked. When did it all start? He does not know. It felt like as though he had been treating her as a part of a wall all this while…but it was true, the lieutenant would not want him to behave this way. It is not the end yet.

"Let go of me…" he hissed and havoc let go of his scarf, the colonel swiped his hair out of the way. He placed his hands on havoc shoulders- a sign of thanks. He dusted the dirt off his black coat and adjusted his cap. He looked away from his two companions.

"Knox, I be wanting that file." He spoke, with that sentence ringing he stalked away.


	3. Spring

"**Lieutenant, will you get these all done by tomorrow morning?" **

"**But Sir, didn't I told you to finish all these by noon? And I specifically reminded you that these documents were most important and urgent, the main office had been requesting for your approval for a while now, it is already half past noon and you have not even started?"**

"**Okay okay, I have been slacking off again but looking through documents like these is a torture and you know that very well. And I know you can get such things done much faster and better than I do and…." **

"**Stop with the rambling, I will get them done by tomorrow morning. At any rate, Sir, you are due for a meeting; do get yourself ready by 12pm."**

The office large wooden door snapped closed behind her and the colonel left for the washroom, or so he says. She began to tidy the colonel's messy desk with a slight sigh; it looked like it was going to be another sleepless night for her again. It had been the fourth time this week that the colonel had refused to do any work, even though she had done this routine for him many times before, he was getting out of hand, after all, no matter how much she did not want to admit it, She needed her rest. With the last of the overdue documents stuffed in her work bag, the lieutenant left the empty office and headed to the staff common room seeking for some quiet time, it was lunch break and most of the officers would be heading down to the canteen. The lieutenant pushed opened the glass doors only to be alerted by the sounds of chairs falling over hitting the wooden floor; her eyes darted around the room to find kain fuery on his back with his chair askew with a black furred puppy sitting on his belly wagging his tail in obvious joy as though the two had been playing a wild game.

The young subordinate laughed when he noticed the lieutenant standing near the door with a bemused face looking down at them "Lieutenant!" The black puppy jumped off kain belly and greeted his master with a bark while rubbing the sides of his body against his master boots. Kain dusted the puppy's tiny fur off his uniform and stood up.

"Sorry about that lieutenant we were just playing around and…did the colonel pushed off his work to you again?" kain said as noticed some of the documents that could not be stuffed properly sticking out from the Lieutenant bag. The lieutenant patted the little pup's head and proceeded to stuff the sad documents into her bag. "Lieutenant, you should not let him bully you like that". Kain added with an afterthought.

"It is alright, I have followed him for years now, and I know him well enough. If I do not do the work that he procrastinates. No one will. "Riza sniffed as the bag snapped closed

The lieutenant stood up, but in an instant she felt a terrible headache and stumbled a little. "Lieutenant, are you alright? You are looking really pale"

"I am fine, you should go home soon, Hayate lets go, good night sergeant kain." She left leaving Kain puzzled.

It has happened again, her headaches had started again.

She burned the midnight oil, trying to finish work that colonel refused to do; it was around 3.30am when she had finished with the last report. Her head was beginning to spin and it was turning warm. She fell into a restless sleep. She also had a terrible flu; piles of tissue surrounded her bed side.

Riza woke up by her coughing; the sky was of light blue with purplish tints. She opened the window for a breather; she checked the time it was 7.30am, with a heavy head, she started putting on her uniform. When she finished with her boots, she could not stand up steadily. She could hear the sky rumble in the distance, she peered at the sky which was turning grey. She pulled herself up and stumbled out of the apartment with hayate barking alongside her. This was a strangely wet spring time, but it was probably reflecting her feelings right now, it was not that she was unwilling to head to work but the sinking truth that she was hiding made her life seems grey.

When she reached the colonel office, it was three minutes pass 9am. The colonel was later than her as expected. No one else in the office had arrived yet; riza supported herself with the walls and placed the finished report on the colonel's desk for they needed his signature before summiting the report to main office. Her forehead was warmer than in was at home; she sat on the coach and closed her eyes for a while. She was nearly asleep when she heard the side door open.

"Lieutenant, it is really unusual to see you resting".

She was startled; Havoc was standing at the door with a rather big smirk on his face. The smirk slowly slid off his face, it was weird not be too rebutted, the figure of the lieutenant seemed stiff. He walked quickly to her side. He quickly noticed the lieutenants pale face and shivering frame.

"Something wrong, lieutenant Hawkeye?"

The lieutenant stood up quite slowly in order to get her feet steady, her vision is now really bad. It seemed her head was cooking, it was fatigue.

"It's nothing, must have dozed off", Riza said with difficulty as she feels like throwing up. The hazel orange eyes met the green briefly met as Riza walked past him muttering that she would get ready the colonel's cup of coffee. Havoc who had known her for half of his life could tell straight away that something was not right. "Lieutenant Hawkeye? Are you alright?"

Havoc looked at her now shivering frame, before he could say another word, the blonde collapsed onto the floor. "Lieutenant!" he shouted, as he supported her with his arms, her body was abnormally warm. Her head rested on his chest, he realized now how clammy the lieutenant was. He had never seen her sick before. Havoc supported her frail body up onto the sofa and laid her down. At the same moment, she opened her eyes, and looked at havoc with pained seriousness.

"Havoc, there are some documents are on the colonel's desk, would you please find the colonel and ask him to sign them as soon as possible, the main office needs them…" she started.

"Don't move too much, you are having a very high fever" he said while placing his hand on her forehead.

"Please don't tell the Colonel…" she whispered with short breathes.

"Geez, you are this ill yet you are still so concerned about him worrying about you? The colonel would be back soon, I saw him down in the canteen earlier." He said disapprovingly. Riza who was determined not to let the colonel know, persuaded havoc heavily to treat as though nothing has happened to havoc silent protest. She pulled herself up and began to tidy the colonel's desk despite the increased throbbing pain within her chest. At that same moment, the office door opened again, and this time it was the colonel.

"Good morning colonel mustang" the lieutenant greeted and saluted, while havoc lingered uncomfortably around his own desk, obviously still unhappy about the lieutenant stern resolute.

"Good morning to you lieutenant, and havoc what is with that face?" the colonel asked as he made his way to his desk, passing the lieutenant without looking at her. He peered at havoc's darkened face, the latter refused to answer, and the only thing he said was "I am going for a walk" the office door was slammed closed as havoc stalked off. The colonel treated his actions pretty normally, after all havoc was known to have emotional imbalances.

"Colonel, the documents are already done, would you please at least look through them? They also require your signature before returning to the main office." The lieutenant spoke as smoothly as possible disregarding the colonel's sounds of unwillingness. When she finished the end of his schedule for the day, she noticed the colonel looking at her.

"What is the matter, Sir?" Riza straightened her back and dusted off some unfortunate ants scurrying across the wooden table avoiding his eyes.

"Are you…" he started; Riza paused for a split second. Her breathe thinned and she felt a single drop of sweat sliding down her cheek, he couldn't have noticed.

"Always this beautiful?" the colonel finished with a large grin. Of course he hadn't noticed. Riza tense muscles relaxed, her breathe returned. She closed her eyes just for a little while before whacking the colonel head with the thick stack of schedule which was still between her hands. The colonel smiled as he avoided the second whack, she found his eyes and grinned.

She was determined to hide it from him, in order for them to stay like this, in order for the colonel to be at the top without worries; she would do anything for him. Anything.

The lieutenant opens her eyes, expecting to see the colonel playful face, but there was no one there only whiteness of the ceiling. Where is she?


	4. Secrets

"Glad to see that you are awake…"

A tall figure appeared at the door; he opened the door wider and let himself in, his long coat sweeping his ankles as he made his way towards the chair closest to the Lieutenant. Riza turned her head sideways, her mind rather groggy from the anesthetic that was injected a few hours ago. She watched as the blur image of this tall figure sat down, she closes her eye for a few seconds. Even though the image was blur, that distinctive smell would never ever sneak past her nose.

"Colonel Mustang, you know that I hate that brand of perfume." She said with a slight frown.

Bright light was now illuminating the room, even with her eyes closed she could see sense the room brightening. Her hands shifted slightly and placed them over her eyes, she opened them squinting a little due to the glare wishing that she could adjust quickly. All of the sudden, She felt sleeves brushing the top of her head, Riza moved her hands away. A long dark sleeve was shielding her from the reading light.

"Sorry about that" it said, a moment later, the light was facing away.

The colonel sunk back into the chair which gave a loose creak, his eyes scanned his lieutenant frail physique, and another wave of guilt rushed through his body. It was so strong that he could feel himself shaking in response, all those nights where he ditched his duties and his work, how much she had suffered. All his promise to him to keep her safe is now haunting him. Now she is right there, he should say something- God, why was it so difficult?

"Colonel, watch out!" Riza exclaimed, he saw her eyes widen slightly and felt the wooden back rest give way- what?

"I…Ahhhh!" what he thought next didn't matter; at least the chair broke the silence and brought him crashing down to earth, literally. The wooden chair gave way, and he was sitting on a pile of broken legs and splinters. All the wooden shavings that resulted made his eyes sting painfully, he coughed furiously.

"Great." He murmured with an undertone.

"Colonel, are you alright?" her voice was that close to him, he managed to coax his eyes open only to find that his lieutenant was standing right in front of him leaning on the metal pole which hanged her IV bags, with her free hand outstretched for him. He paused for a moment, that's right…she was always around whenever he was injured; she was always the one who watches out danger for him. And now, even when she is this ill, she still has the energy to worry and help him. All this while, what has he ever done for her?

He pulls himself up, the black eyes met with the Orange ones, without much of the consequence; he had his arms around her. The blond did not resist, in return she put her arms around him surprising the colonel at the same time.

"You should get back to bed." His voice shaking hardly conceals a gulp down his throat. He stayed to watch her get into the bed, and even pulled the covers for her. After a brief exchange of words, she saw him leave.

Moments later, Riza was lying on her bed staring at the sky. She trembled slightly, a single tear slid down her cheeks. His strong smell lingers and his warmth was overpowering, the colonel mustang whom she swore to protect. Will they come to an end? For once in her own life, she was afraid. His final words were repeating in her mind mimicking a broken recorder, "Don't worry, you will get better soon, Knox said so. "


	5. Truth

Her surroundings were blurring, where Havoc last stood was now a grey shadow. Riza tried to open her eyes wider, but her lids which were strangely heavy refused to obey. Her throat was dry and when she tried to breathe properly but her nose seemed to be clogged up. Without prior warning energy slipped away from her legs, she fell to the ground and her knees had landed on something hard, probably the floor. A dark feeling rose from her gut, it was not the first time she had experienced this. Riza had skipped her medicine for that day, a wrong move. The grey shadow approached her accompanying it was the smell of cigar. The grey hands were gripping her shoulders, and it was shouting. Slowly, her limbs felt useless, she collapsed into the arms of the grey shadow. Her fingers were pulling on his sleeves as though reminding her that she had to stay awake, a sudden sharp pain in her chest and increased thinning of her breath was the last straw. The medicine was sitting on her kitchen table this morning; she remembered consciously telling herself to take it. However it was left untouched as she rushed to work.

…Her body was supported by the grey figure, they flew through the corridor. It felt as though she was watching from somewhere far away, she saw her limp body supported all the way to the familiar office she used to work in. They entered the main room. A person was sitting behind his desk; he was reading papers that she had instructed him to. That person jumped out of his seat nearly tripping in the process and rushed to her side, his hands were on her shoulders. Someone was calling for help behind her. She thought she heard a dog barking. Without a moment to lose, that person carried her all they down to a waiting ambulance. His mouth was moving all the time, repeating the same thing. He was calling for her.

"I can't lose you! Hang on! You will be alright, Lieutenant!" her hands were in his and it was his voice she could hear before her world turned black.

Truth is so hard to bear; it carries out judgment on a person cruelly. But what if you had to keep truth away from someone that you had to protect? Will you be considered selfless or selfish?

"Riza, I am here to see you!" a chirpy voice from behind the door brought the Lieutenant back from her memories. Riza blinked as she focused properly at her surroundings, the first thing that caught her attention was the colorful pile of wrappers sitting neatly on the table next to her. She reached over to a handmade card stuffed within the pile of gifts; it was made of white printing paper which she distinctly remembers was from the photocopying machine down the hall in headquarters. Inside it was the many wishes from her colleagues, but before she could read further. A hand appeared and pulled the card away from her, Riza was taken aback. But when she traced the hand back to its owner, she relaxed.

"That was pretty rude, Rebecca. You know I was reading that." her best friend settled herself in a chair next to her bed, almost immediately she pulled out a scarf from the bags she had lugged in and draped it over Riza shoulders.

"Come on, my gifts are way better than theirs." Rebecca said crossly as she stares at the card made by the boys from the corners of her eyes. "Poor men are really bad at giving gifts" she finished satisfied at the card's lowly status. She threw the card back into the pile of gifts and propped hers on to Riza's bed. She eyed the white scarf on Riza and grins widely; it really suits her very much. Even against a plain hospital clothes, Riza could be a thousand time outstanding than anyone else.

"Rebecca, I know I don't need so much clothing." Riza said disapprovingly as she pulled out three pairs of dresses from one of her gift bags and four pairs of socks from another. "It's not like I would be staying in the hospital for that long." Riza whispered as she began to put them back into their respective bags. She had not seen Rebecca's face as she spoke, but if she did. She would be shocked at how fast a smile would turn into a frown.

"You are lying, Riza." Her friend statement brought the chills down Riza spine, it was not due to the tone of assertiveness which she had never heard from her before, but Riza knew deep inside that it was true, she was indeed lying. However Rebecca should not have known, right?

She heard Rebecca sigh, Riza turned her head slightly and faced her best friend. Rebecca had her head down, her fingers was gripping on Riza bed covers tightly. Riza thought she heard her sobbing slightly, she had never seen her friend upset either. Was it her fault? A few minutes of silence passed, a rumble heard coming from the outside confirmed that today was going to be a rainy day. Riza said nothing and placed her hands on Rebecca shoulders gently. Dr Knox must have told her about my condition, even though I wanted him to keep it a secret. "Rebecca…" she started cautiously. Without warning, Rebecca had her arms around Riza. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her friend patting her back like how a mother would pat her child.

"I understand, you don't want me to tell the colonel anything right?"

Riza nodded slowly after a few seconds, her head was buried in her friend's neck. They weren't best friends for nothing, after knowing each other for ten over years now. Even feelings and thoughts were as clear as water, Rebecca understood her feelings the most. And because of the deep trust they had in each other, her reasons for keeping it a secret is also understood.

Riza smiled as Rebecca nodded. The first drop of rain fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"I will come back to see you very soon, Riza." Riza watched as the door closed, she lay back in her bed as the rain pellets came down fast and strong. She listened to the sound of falling rain, how long can she keep this truth away from him? Her reasons for hiding it from him were right…right?

Behind the door, Rebecca slumped onto a waiting chair. She did not want to bawl in front of her tough cookie of a friend, so she tried her best to keep her tears to the minimum. Now where there is no one around, was it alright to let it all out?

"Truth is horrible" Rebecca whispered softly under her breath. Waves of emotions overcame this brave friend as she sat in the chair with painful tears and burning eyes.

Dr knox had spoken to Rebecca earlier in Ernest

"Miss Hawkeye may not be able to live through this winter; I need you to persuade her to tell him the truth. He needs to know the severity of her condition. I understand she does not want him to worry but it is not right to keep it a secret …there isn't any suitable donor yet…"

Tears flowed as much as the rain out there. Behind the door and before the door.


	6. Staying

"Colonel, for the last time; please do remember to spell check before sending these documents to main department." The blonde lady sat on the bed, with her leg dangling off the sides. She had a pile of papers on her lap and had whacked the pen she was using; on the head of her superior. The man snorted and snatch the first piece away from the lady and began to scrutinize it, he pulled the pen from her fingers and dropped it considerately on the drawer next to him.

"I did check the spelling errors before I send them in, and don't tap my head with that pen, it is not of my favorite ink" The lady stifled a sigh and glanced at her pen; it was blue and he only like to write in black, but that is not the point here. She gave him the face and pointed on a specific paragraph, "If you did, then why did you sign off the date as 1985, when the year now is 1990. And I believe that this month is the month of March not may, and this here has no meaning at all." She continued with much exasperation, tapping twice hard on the paragraph that made no sense. The man froze up and remained silent while she cornered him like a Hawk circling its prey. She anything but surprised that the colonel would give her work of half standard, after all, she had known him for ages and this hiccup is usual after all, she was always there If he needed her to correct his work. But she can't be here for him all the time, and when the time comes he have to do it correctly and appropriately on his own.

"I have you don't I? It is your job to check after me and my work after all"

Almost immediately, he received a tough painful nudge to his rib cage from the sides, he looked up only to catch a grimace which disappeared replaced by slight anger, "That does not mean you can slack off on your work! What if I am not here anymore? Does that mean you are going to give crappy work from now on?"

Roy Mustang gazed at the lady who had a knuckle at his sides; trembling slightly; whose papers she was holding had slipped and fallen to the ground, he rubbed his head and nodded slowly. Without saying a word, he pulled her hands away and placed them between his. "I apologize for saying that." Riza felt the pressure of his palms and she gave a small gulp, "Please, you have to make sure you do your work properly. It is your responsibility…" Roy placed a finger at her lips and gave her a tiny nod accompanied with a small grin. Riza retrieved her hands from the colonel and pushed the papers in return, _now please do it right. _The colonel took the papers from her and was about to get down to business when he paused and looked at her with an expression of question.

"Lieutenant, don't you think you have been saying in the hospital for a little too long?"

Riza swore that she nearly stopped breathing after hearing the question, but it was no wonder that the colonel would begin to ask such a question, she scanned the room she was in; which was in fact quite a mess. Rebecca had been doing daily visits and whenever she came around, it felt as though a tornado came by. She would bring mountains of clothes and dumps them on Riza; forcing her to try every single piece of shirt and sometimes miniskirts, currently there was no much space in the closet for the pieces of cloths. That is probably the reason why the colonel could not find a chair to seat that morning as well; the room was practically littered with clothes. Riza sighs and her gaze fell to the table nearby, it was full of get well gifts from friends that she knew and acquaint with from over the years, there was also Elicia present and Gracia presents sitting next to the edge, winry and Alphonse came to visit yesterday as well bringing her piles of Xingese sweets that filled half of the table. Edward's letters that came in three days ago, it was filled with condolences and truthfully speaking grammar and spelling errors – it did not take long to figure out what that boy meant, after all she was very experienced in such things. Riza returned her eyes to the colonel who was apparent that he did not expected a reply; hard at work on the papers that could not survive her scrutinizing. She heard the pen scrawling across the parchment scratching out words and sentences.

It would be lying that she had not been admitted in the hospital for almost two weeks, and reasons that she was here was apparent to her. Under the orders of Dr Knox who wanted to perform more blood test on her and the results of the previous one returning any day, she was not allowed to leave their supervision until they were finished with her. And her illness is not something that they would want to let go.

Riza tried to stifle a yawn behind her hands but was seen by the colonel unfortunately

"You need rest now, you seem very tired."

"I am alright…" Riza said though without much indignation gave another small yawn.

Roy smiled gently and pushed her shoulders down to the bed disregarding her protest, and pulled the covers up. "Really, get some rest already, I promise to do these papers properly as you ordered. Ok?"

Riza did not speak and gazed into his eyes, she did remember Dr knox saying that she would feel more and more fatigue as the days passed and with the medication they had been giving her, it would cause her limbs to feel much weaker. It was probably why, the papers slipped from her hands earlier. The colonel had thought it was just an accident but it was not, it was a numb feeling that had shot up her fingers.

"What is the matter?" she heard him say, Riza snapped from her thoughts and saw that he was peering in her eyes curiously, wondering why the latter had been staring at him for the past few minutes, she placed a hand on her eyes and rubbed it furiously, she could not see him properly no matter how much she had blinked. It was getting blurrier but his voice remained clear.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, do you want to celebrate?"

Riza did not reply a strange feeling overcame her and she felt as though she was falling, the same familiar darkness and pain that she had prayed would never ever come. The shadow was saying something, something that she could not hear. An electricity like jolt creep to her chest, and she could not breathe any longer. She could feel herself gasping for breath, coughing perilously. Her fingers had gripped on to his sleeves reminding her that she was still alive, but even that feeling was draining away from her. She felt her hand squeezed between his warm hands, and the rubs on her forehead, more shadows was standing next to her; some of them was shouting and other replying anxiously. Somewhere distant away, she could hear him shouting, whatever he was saying though never made it to the lieutenant.

Riza was seeing bright lights flying pass her, and her body was numb, her coughs were dry and it was dark red.

The lights switched to red, and the colonel slumped to the chair near to the doors. He could not believed what had happened, one moment she was looking alright and the next few moments she was coughing badly, and wheezing as though she could not breath well. He pressed the button next to her bed and the doctors swooped down speaking in a manner as though they knew what was going on from the start. No one told him anything, he was rushing down by her side through the brightly light corridors; all the while not letting her hand go. He could only watch as she was wheeled into the emergency room.

What on earth is going on?

A few seconds later, the doors opened and the colonel looked up slightly, it was a familiar face but was full of agony.

"Dr knox, how is she?" The words barely made it out of his throat; the colonel was trembling more as he saw the doctor shake his head slowly.

"Roy, you have to know about this…" he spoke, gripping the colonel hands tightly as he revealed everything he was forced to keep a secret about.

"Leukemia?" the colonel whispered softly searching the doctors face whose eyes refused to meet his, a surge of anger rose from within, he slammed the doctor to the wall with what was left of his strength, he was angry and he was also deep with sorrow. "Why…didn't you let me know about this earlier? How can you keep this type of secret from me!" He released his arms from his neck slowly after realizing that he had answered his own questions, _you don't want me to worry about you…lieutenant. _

"How bad is it?"

"She may not live through winter…"

"All she need is a donor isn't it?"

"Well yes, but the marrow must be the correct one or her body would reject it, the blood must be of the same qualities."

"Use mine."

"What…?"

"Test my blood now, and use my marrow to save her if it matches."

"But the chances are 1000:1…and the side effects are regrettable…"

"I don't care! She is very important to me, I would do everything to save her and that includes my own life."

"Roy…it is a dangerous procedure."

"Please doctor, let me try."


	7. Sorrow

For you I would do anything

To protect you, I would sacrifice everything

And in the end, I would give a part of myself in order to save you.

Roy woke up a couple of minutes later feeling groggy and faint, he was lying on something soft, he opened his beady eyes sleepily and found himself staring into darkness. Well, not really, he was actually staring into the darkness of the blankets he was snuggling in; Roy struggled to sit up and when he did the bed sheets slid off him. Almost immediately, the brightness of the room blinded him, he squinted a little to get some view of where he was and was greeted with a wooden table and on it a jug and a cup, slightly to the right was a sofa and to where he was lying on – a hospital bed.

"Why am I here…" as the words left him, he answered it himself as he looked down to his own body, an IV tube inserted to his hand and a stitch wound at the area where his pelvis bone were located. He peered at the IV bag and caught some hand written words "Leuc donor, 20ml q 1hr", at that moment, some of the memories returned rapidly to him, things that had happened the night before…

"Roy, your bone marrow and blood are compatible to hers…"

"Good, use them then."

"But the risk is too high; we have to perform more testing to ensure that there would not be any unseen problems."

"She is dying in there; you can't expect me to wait!"

"You must wait, at least until the blood final testing is out. I cannot risk my own patient to such danger, do you hear me?"

Roy had pounded the wall next to him exceptionally hard, even though half a night passed since that confrontation, his knuckles was still hurting. His frustration had brought him to the roof, though it was rough, the results that returned was negative; he was cleared and with that relief, he was wheeled into the theater next to where she was.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Roy gave small thumbs up to signal that he was feeling good and closed his eyes; even with anesthesia he could feel a needle piercing his skin through his left arm. But he was no stranger to pain, compared to what he had been through in the war, throughout his career and what she was going through at that moment, this was really a bite of an ant.

"Okay, Roy, we are going to start, you might feel a little ache but it will go away very soon."

He heard the doctor, but the feeling he experienced next was nothing he could imagine. It was as though someone had stabbed him in his waist and was dragging a knife through his skin, he took a deep breath and held his pain in, slowly and surely the ache began to ebb away. He was not sure what was happening to him, Roy caught the doctor brown eyes and with his last strength nodded curtly. His world was knocked black, and it stayed in this manner for a long time.

"I see that you are awake." Roy snapped from his memories. He peered to the door where a person in a white jacket stood; he relaxed when he realized who it was. Dr knox let himself in and closed the door behind him sharply, "You know, your subordinate is a tough cookie." The word subordinate kicked the sleepiness far away from the colonel mind; he had not known what happened to her after the transplant, it was very likely that his worry was showing on his face for Dr knox added wearily; "Don't worry about her, she survived the operation."

"Where is she…?"

"In our observation ward." Dr knox finished simply, "she is having a slight fever, a normal rejection phase…" the colonel had every intention to cut in when he was waved down by the doctor.

"Which is a good thing, initial rejection is good. This shows that her body understands that a foreign body had entered and is trying to get use to the new marrow." Roy's jumping heart calmed down a notch, _so she is alright then?_

"Once she is feeling better, you can see her." Dr knox said quietly and left the room, leaving a thick wade of files on the colonel's table. "Read those first…" was what he said as the door closed once again.

Roy was wondering what he meant as he opened the first file, the more he read the wider his eyes were.

-Riza Hawkeye diagnosed and confirmed Leukemic, date: 26 September 1989. -

_Occupation: 1st lieutenant Central headquarters, immediate superior: Colonel Roy Mustang-

-Drugs prescribed and instructed, follow up required.-

-Requested for confidentiality protection-

-Riza Hawkeye confirmed chronic Leukemia, date: 18 November 1989 –

- Lung infection and severe fever-

-Previous drug prescribed and instructed, refused admission due to private matters-

-Requested for confidentiality protection-

Riza Hawkeye chronic Leukemia, date: 8 February 1990-

-Rejection of drugs prescribed, new medication and injection given –

-No symptoms reported, bruises seen on left shoulder and arms-

- Refused to be admitted due to private matters-

-Last blood count; reduction and minimal improvement-

-Requested for confidentiality protection-

Roy closed the file and threw them onto the table, _she had been suffering all this while and I had no idea? Ever since last year she had been ill and yet I was blind to all of it. _Roy had his hands over his eyes; in his mind a single sentence kept repeating "requested for confidentiality protection' the only law existent in medical settings that allow patients to keep their medical records far away from even the military, _so she was prepared to keep it away from me even if I had tried to find out. _Roy rubbed his eye furiously as they were burning painfully, _and her refusal to be admitted to the hospital due to private matters, _he know what matters they were. Her job in the office as well as her second job of babysitting him, it was because of him that she did not seek proper treatment early? _You are so silly, why did you keep this secret from me? Why wouldn't you let me help you…?_

Roy got up from his bed carefully and walked towards the door slowly, he was filled with deep emotions; feelings that he could not describe. A piece of pain, sorrow and indignant mixed together, the ache in his bones summing them. _Was he that much useless and unreliable at all? _

The colonel had deposited himself on the bench outside his room, when he heard a voice. "Colonel Mustang!" He looked to his right and noticed a dark hair woman making her way to him. _Her close friend. _

Roy decided to great the woman first, "Rebecca…"

"You saved her…Thank you…" was the spark that made him erupt uncontrollably; _it felt as though he was the only person in the world who did not know about her illness. _"You knew?" His tone was reasonably calm as he spat the words out.

Rebecca smile disappeared as quickly as it came; she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Roy faked a grin, "I wonder why she would not bother to tell me anything…even though I knew her since young…she still thinks I am unreliable…"

"No, Riza does not think that you are unreliable, it is just that..."

"Just that what?" Roy had not meant his tone to be ugly, but he could not conceal his feelings any longer. "I read those letters from Edward, and the cards from my other subordinate, the gifts from Gracia, they all knew about her illness…"

"Riza" Rebecca tone was much higher "did not want them to find out either, they just found out by themselves…"

"And I did not realize it until that single moment she fell in front of me…" Roy finished, _I am really useless as your superior huh? As friends as well… _

"Sir…" But Roy waved it aside, he left Rebecca standing there. It was guilt that was eating his heart; he just took her for granted…as usual…


	8. Confusing closure

It was a slow and dull Monday morning; like all Mondays it was as if someone had cast a spell; quiet and slow wakening and movements. This was the case outside and inside; a hospital for a matter of fact was in dead silence. Dead was a good word, even the doctors who reported in looked like as though they wished to report out instead. What a terrible Monday; Riza thought as she walked through the sleepy corridor. It was dawn; to be more exact it was nine in the morning, she told herself as she peered to the large clock they have hanging on the wall of the lobby. She was walking especially slowly, not to be surprised when today was the first time she woke in weeks after her operation; in her best friend's words; a dramatic operation and who else was the drama king besides the king himself. _The king of chess rather, _She sighed deeply and leaned against one of the wall with my arm propped on the hand rail nearby, somehow it seems that; maybe she should not have taken the walk. Riza never felt so tired during her healthy days, it was not natural for her to have her back slightly drenched from a walk as short as this. The young blonde woman tilts her head slightly and noticed that she still had some view of the lobby lifts; _my ward is just 5 rooms away from those. _How long did she take? The clock hanging told her with no remorse, seven minutes. _This is some news, fancy taking almost ten minutes walking down a straight corridor. _Riza moved a stray hair out of her view and behind her ears before trying out for another step, a small ache around her waist where her pelvic bone was reminded her; the reason for being slow; just like a Monday. _I miss my healthy days, _Riza whispered as the first foot fell forward.

The door slides open; and Riza made her way with much difficulty into the room, she took a deep breath and rubbed a bead of sweat forming around her forehead away. Her hands pushed the door close and stood at the same spot for a while before shifting sideways to the chair nearby. Riza made herself comfortable in her chair and look at her environment, nothing had changed between the days she fell asleep and today where she woke; there were a mountain of gifts on her table as usual from friends and colleagues, perhaps even more compared to before. Her eyes scanned the area; smiling slightly at the sight of clothes dumped at the corner of her room; courtesy of her best friend. Everything was just like what a hospital room would look like, a messy order. Riza stifled a yawn, she was feeling sleepy. And she was probably going to be in this manner for a while since her body have not yet stabilized, without thinking she raised her arms up to stretch only to pull them back when the ache on her body turned into a sting, oh; the wound. It was just like her to forget about stitches and their breaking point, Riza looked at her mid drift; gingerly she pulled down just a little; the edges of her pants so that she could see where the operation had been done, it was covered with the mini bandage and was slightly maroon red at the centre where the stitches were. _A dramatic operation… _

Riza let her clothes fall to place before standing up; _the king saved my life, she thought before making her way to the bed. She sat on the edges of the bed and sighed, she did not want him to know about this. And yet, he saved my life… _Riza pulled the blanket closer to her and she laid down carefully, her head rested on the pillow and the sheets over her body keeping her warm, she adjusted her head slightly so that she was facing the window, watching the sunlight creeping into her room. _He would probably be angry, right now… _With that haunting thought, her eyes began to close; _it is just a short nap. _She whispers, a draft entered the room as _short _dreams overcame her.

Not knowing though, that there was a person standing at the door at that moment, who was the one that let the draft into the room. That trademark messy dark hair and eyes, in his solider uniform; he approaches the sleeping form; at the same time removing the coat that he was wearing, he threw them to the chair where she was sitting few minutes before. He stood over her for a while without breathing a single word.

Roy placed her hands gently on her head and stroked it gently, trying his best not to wake the dear lady. He watched her quietly, seconds later though he removed his hands and strides away. Roy moved to the windows, deep in thought; his eye observing the scenery outside, it was a slow Monday even for him; he should be at work and yet a part of him wasn't there. It was here, right here with her. He placed a hand over the area where they removed some of his bone marrow three weeks ago, it does not hurt and his recovery was quick; much faster compared to normal patients that have went through such a surgery. Roy liked the scenery outside; it is a slow beautiful day.

"It is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Roy spun around almost falling in the process when he heard her voice from behind him. She was still in bed; however her eyes were not closed, the two amber eyes kept their gaze on the colonel. 'You are awake." Roy heard himself say, but something in that tone was strange. There was no emotion; it was from a poker faced colonel with a poker tone. "Short naps are rather fast." She replied with a matter of fact tone, he came close to her bed and their eyes met with a meaning so deep; it felt as though they were going to drown in them. She broke their freezing atmosphere, "Does yours still hurt?" her tone full of concern,_ it was her faults for making a scarred colonel bear more scars- literally. _Roy looked away, "no, it doesn't hurt anymore." He removed his hands from the wound and put them dutifully into his pockets. He was happy that she was awake, and being in no immediate danger at the moment but…however… this was not him, he knows that. He could not summon any emotions to speak to her just like what they normally do, it was as though there was barrier formed in between them and he knew which one, it still weighs heavily in his heart.

Riza shifted herself up, using her pillow to prop her upper body; she looked at the colonel who unwilling to face her. The sudden coldness too, she knows his reasons for being so. After all, they had been close to each other since young, which side of him had she not seen and countered. Though, this time, it was her fault for the issue. "Colonel…I am sorry, that injury too, I…" That was what she said, addressing to him. Riza was ready to accept his anger of her for being a selfish person but what came out next, was nothing she expected.

Roy said nothing which caused her to stare in his direction, noticing that he was now looking at her, his grip tightened considerably, he was shivering in his voice as he replied, colder then the mountains of briggs and with harshest of a withering desert, "have you ever trusted me?"

"What…?" She did not know what was happening at that moment, that question was not something the colonel would ask; the reason that she had been following him all this while, isn't this her reason? She stares for a moment, "Of course, I had always trusted you and your capabilities..." The colonel did not say a single word; he was still away from her, staring at the blank piece of wall across the room.

_Why then would you not tell me the truth in the beginning, do you know how painful for me to see you fall right in front of me? In your heart, you never did trust me, if you did, then why didn't you tell me... The whole world knows about it and I was left in the dark. Lieutenant, you never trusted me from the start, as a person. Am I just someone who can be left out and get to know about it in the end? _

"Colonel?' He felt her touch first, her hands were on his arm, and Roy gaze traced it back to its owner, Riza stood next to him, it did not take long for her to be right by his side. Their eyes met, Roy felt shame in his behavior. He faced her, he needed the answers from her; 'Who am I to you?" he asks softly.

Roy left the room without closing the door after him, and Riza was back in her bed; she had her arms folded and her head buried between it. Her legs were pulled together as a tear flow down her cheeks.

Ooooo Dear, what happened? 


	9. The Team

"And then, the colonel used alchemy to make the room be filled with hydrogen; I threw the lighter which my girlfriend gave me as a present and the whole place went KA BooM!"

It was the long boring Monday mood filling in the colonel's main office, and since it was the first day of the week; none of the officers were in the drive to do any work as of yet. For the Mustang's team in particular; the colonel was out on a hospital visit and the lieutenant being the one he was visiting, the rest of his trusty soldiers were taking a long break time.

Havoc flicked the ashes of his cigar into the tray; it was officially 3 months since he had returned to work and he was feeling great, he placed his hands on his legs and glanced at the person who was listening to his stories; of the ones that the colonel had roasted the Homunculus Lust to crisp.

"That was clever of the colonel to use alchemy in such a way!" Kain said with much excitement in his voice, he looked at Haoc, his superior by many ranks with envy. He did remember the events that happened on that day, they were protecting Barry the chopper and Falman in his house when they were attacked by the body that once used to be barry's; when he heard gun shots emitting from the Talkie that was the lieutenant, he ran as quickly as he could to her location only to be confronted by a monster. The colonel came to their rescue and got a scolding from the lieutenant; he was ordered to stay behind and clean up the mess. What happened after that was a mystery to him, now; he got to hear the details from Havoc, _what a privilege! _

"Well, after the explosion; we were sure that she had exploded along the blast; but no, she came back and stabbed me through my midriff, I Collapsed afterwards and woke up later in the hospital; unable to feel my legs and such." Havoc ended coolly, he gazed upon his legs for less than a second and then back onto kain; if the stone did not exist, he would not be here right now telling this story to his companions; _human souls are the components of the stone… _Havoc blinked furiously, he would not think of guilt now.

Kain adjusted his chair slightly and glanced at Havoc curiously, he scratched the sides of his head slowly, "Does anyone know what happened in between?" he asked, Havoc stared. "Hmm, the only ones who were there at that moment where the homunculus was roasted were Alphonse Elric, the lieutenant and the colonel" Now, havoc was curious, what exactly happened during the confrontation with Lust?

At that moment, the door swung open, the two soldiers turned to the door quickly, but relaxed when they got a clearer view of who it was. "Slacking at this time of the day?" the voice was clear and sharp with a hint of boyish charms, he walked in, and havoc stood up and grinned, "Edward, back from the west already?" Kain followed suit and he too smiled deeply at the new comer, he had not seen him for a while now and he had truly grown taller. _What a different look from before. _"We aren't really slacking." Kain put in, "Sergeant Kain, long time no see" Ed greeted the young officer enthusiastically.

Havoc grins and closed the door behind them, Edward glanced around the office quickly, "The colonel is not in yet?" he asked the two soldiers, "No, he is visiting the lieutenant in the hospital." Havoc answered his question, Ed nodded and walked up to the colonel desk, he placed a brown envelope on the pile of papers that was already there, "I will just leave the report of the west here first, make sure he reads it when he gets back."

"Do you want to wait for a while for the colonel to return?" Kain asked, Ed was at the door, the boy gave a huge grin and laughed, "I don't want to see him just yet." Havoc walked up to Ed with a familiar expression on his face.

"The same as last time?" Ed had his hands over the door knob; he turned around quickly; _yes, just the same as before, trying to avoid the colonel as much as possible._

Havoc gave a hearty pat on Ed's back, "Say hi to winry-chan for us!"

Ed gave his famous waves of good bye, where he does it without turning around to face the persons he was saying byes too. The boy kept walking until he was out of sight. Kain strides away to his seat and Havoc to the pantry; hungry for a cookie, the young solider gazed onto the large grandfather clock, three hours had passed since the colonel left to visit the lieutenant. _Is everything alright? _

Kain remembered the phone call this morning, which informed the colonel about the lieutenant's waking, he was very relieved that she had passed her ordeal, but the expression that his superior had was rather odd, it was pained and had a touch of sadness in them. _Maybe he imagined it… _

Havoc walked of the pantry with three cookies in his hands and a stuffed looking cheek, their gazes met half way. kain had not let up about his memory of the colonel odd expression, he folded his arms. "Hey, Havoc, sir… did the colonel have any…you know…affections for the lieutenant?" Havoc nearly drops his butter and chocolate cookies, he gave his junior that look – the why do you ask me such a question look –

He walked to his desk which was opposite of kain and sat down with a rather serious look and gulped down his snacks hardly chewing them properly. "I would say… I don't know." Kain who was so intensely waiting for the answer, fell off his chair due to the unexpectedness of the answer.

"You mean… he did not… have affections?" kain struggled to ask, as he tried to get himself up from the floor.

Havoc sipped his cup of coffee slowly, thinking carefully of this question. He looked at kain and to the colonel desk, he imagined the colonel and the lieutenant being there, in their usual manner where the colonel slacks off work and her being sarcastic and furious at him; pointing a gun at his head, or; in fact at all their heads. The colonel does not really seems to emit the 'affection thing' at such moments and yet, at some other moments, such as that time where they were re arranged to be in other departments; he did care about the lieutenant very much since she was a obvious hostage. But during office hours; he does not see them being more…then just superior and subordinate…

"He did save the lieutenant life by donating his bone marrow to her…" said kain, who was back on his chair and was also thinking of the question very seriously.

Havoc put his cup down and folded his arms, "if it were any of us instead, he would have done the same thing too…"

Kain twirled his pen and stared at the wall opposite him; "hmm…what about thinking it differently, do you think the lieutenant hold affection towards the colonel?"

Havoc leaned back and took a deep breath; figuring out the colonel was difficult but to figure out the lieutenant, it was impossible… "I do not know, really…it is not easy to figure the lieutenant out…she is not easy…"

"What are you guys talking about?" two voices said in unison, kain spun around; Breda and Falman came into the room, kain relaxed considerably. "We are just talking about the lieutenant and the colonel, the possibilities of them…being in a complex relationship…"

"Huh?" Falman replied, their relationship was complex enough. How much more complex could it possibly get? He took his seat which was next to Havoc.

"He is talking about love." Havoc filled in for Falman's puzzled brain; Breda went over to Havoc's table and swiped a cookie, "I think it would be a very dangerous for the both of them." He bites down on his nut cookie and when the rest of the team stared at him, he explained his sentence.

"The army doesn't allow such things to happen between personnel, remember? The colonel would lose his position and the lieutenant would be fired, that cannot happen to our leader and the person who holds us together." Breda nodded, agreeing with his own words.

Kain stared at his pile of papers on his desk, he lowered his head a little and absorbed the conversation, the face of the colonel reappeared in his mind, he was always observing things around him and he does notice the two of them closely; their faces when they look into each other's eyes. There was something there, and it can't be just that simple. "I think the colonel likes the lieutenant." He said it clearly and loudly, it was when no one answered when he realized that the door had opened again and this time, a man in uniform was standing right there. His messy hair, that is more unkempt due to the wind outside and the dark sharp eyes that were scanning the room.

All of them stood up and saluted, "Colonel!"

_Kain looked at the colonel, oh dear. Did the colonel hear what he just said? _


	10. Old Friend

The colonel gave a curt nod, the door snap shut as he entered through them; the colonel took off his coat and folded them, he walked towards his own desk and deposits the coat on his chair.

"Sir, is the report on Eastern Town's Vale gold mine with you?"

The colonel pulled out a stack of documents from his black carrier and handed it to Falman who was standing before his desk, "Make sure the main office gets it before 6pm today." He added; Falman gave him a puzzled look. "I believe it is due tomorrow, Sir…I am just to check the reports first."

Havoc leaned over to Kain, "Remind the colonel to check out the report from Edward." He whispers and gave his junior a wink. He grabs the packet of cigar and placed them in his pocket, quickly he excused himself and stride out to the main hall where he could smoke freely. Kain peered over to Falman and the colonel, wondering when he could make himself known.

The colonel leaned back in his chair, "She wants me to hand this in; by today. It has been reviewed by her weeks ago." Falman absorbed the information, gave a respectful salute and left the room due haste. Seeing that it should be alright to talk to the colonel, Kain strides forward to his superior desk, "Colonel, Edward came by earlier and he left this report for you." He said and gestured to the brown thick envelope next to the telephone on the colonel's desk. The colonel peered up and then to the object that Kain was referring to, "Alright, I will go through it later." He said sharply, throwing a look of disgust at the envelope at the same time but the expression did not last very long, the colonel closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Kain glanced at his superior quickly, _he looks really tired; and did he hear what I said about him and the lieutenant? _

"Kain? Is something the matter?" The young subordinate jumped in his skin when he realized that the colonel was instead looking at him. Kain would have been able to ask him more but instead shook his head and dashed hop all the way back into his seat. The colonel gazed at his young subordinate trail,he sighs and spun his chair around so that he could see the view outside his window. Out of all his subordinate; Kain is the youngest and his abilities in telegrams, radios and communication lines was an asset in his team, his other talent that the colonel uncovered was his knack for observing the environment and people around him. Although it would help a lot more, if he is able to speak his mind in front of him; it seemed that kain is easy freaked out by any sorts of confrontation. _From the look on his face and what I heard earlier; he is curious about my relationship with the lieutenant…I too; am curious as well… _The colonel put his thoughts aside and watched dreamingly; brown leaves that were falling from their branches, floating down and landing wherever the wind took them; _his team was similar to such leaves; they came from the same branch but there is always a chance of being separated in the end. _

"Kain, why are you sitting on my chair?" Snapped a voice which pulled kain from his own thoughts, the shocked young solider glanced quickly to his right, Havoc was standing next to him with his arms folded; he peered at his subordinate in such a manner that caused kain to jump up from his seat, "Oh, I am very sorry." He said and made his way to his own seat opposite, he was half way there when the door crashed open, Havoc eyes darted across the room towards the source; kain nearly fell to the ground and Breda had large bits of cookie trapped in his throat; the three solider glared at the newcomer who turned out to be Falman. He was out of breath, wide eyed and sweating as though it was summer. There was a large brown envelope and a paper clipping tucked under his arms.

"Falman, did the door make you angry of something?" Breda spat out after clearing his throat of biscuits bits, Kain slumped into his chair and Havoc raised an eyebrow; Falman caught his breath but ignored the question; he addressed the colonel directly. "Sir! This just came in! " The colonel did not raise any questions of his hasty entrance and received the envelope from Falman's shaking hands

His eyes darted quickly across the contents of the letters and paled out when he finished the paper clipping; his glanced from the letter to his team and meaningfully to the lieutenant's desk. He paused and took a deep heavy breath. The rest of his team seemed too caught on with the heavy air existing in the room, "Sir?" Breda asked hesitantly.

"Get the primary investigators to the scene." Falman saluted as he received his orders, "Are we going to the scene too Sir?" The colonel nodded curtly, "Havoc, Breda!" he called from the desk; the two soldiers jumped up from their seats tersely. Falman exited the room hasty.

The colonel placed his hands rather heavily on the two documents, he wheeled himself into place and began to address his subordinates; keeping information as short as possible "2nd street Weiss Avenue; we are going there now." He said with strict calmness while making his way quickly from his desk; grabbing his coat hanging from the chair. Havoc nodded and retrieved a pistol from the third drawer as Breda made his way quickly to his superior.

They were all ready and were near the exit when the colonel spun around sharply in a manner that shocked his two men who were right behind him; he peered at Kain who was hovering uncertainly near his own desk for a few seconds. "Can you make a trip down to the hospital?" Kain stared, many questions had begun popping into his mind but it was not the right time to ask them. "Yes. Sir." kain saluted.

When the last of their footsteps were heard, Kain breathed a sigh of relief though it thinned out soon after; he made his way to the colonel's desk and scanned the letter that was left behind. Or so what he believed it was at first, but now upon closer inspection; it was a two page report and the paper that came with it was a montage of letters cut out from numerous other articles. When he finished with the documents, Kain swore he might have stopped breathing for a moment; without another second to waste, he ran out of the office as thought his feet were on fire.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant was out; in the hospital private garden. She would not have herself stoning in her room all day, a breather was nice especially after a long sleep and for her; it was a week worth of back aching and numbed legs after her surgery. The lieutenant moved some of her hair out of her sight and leaned back on the bench she was sitting on, it had been three hours since he left but the memories he left her was still lingering in her mind. _And that question which she could not answer. _The lady put a hand over her eyes and sighed deeply, _He is very important, of course… he is someone I need to protect…that is all, isn't it? _She rubbed her eyes slowly and removed them from her forehead, it was surely a sleepy Monday and the clouds were also moody. The grey clouds were covering the light from the sun and dark one was rolling in quickly from the eastern side.

The lieutenant watched quietly as her surroundings transients between light and grey, it was getting windy as more dark clouds cast an illusion of night over the area. She could feel the chill riveting in the bones, the sweater she was wearing was not enough to keep her warm. _It was probably time to return to her room… _the lieutenant stood up with some difficulty and supported herself with the bench and against the tree nearby. A shot of weakness ran up her knee, without wanting to; she found herself slumped to the ground. "Great…" she whispers…angrily.

"Are you alright?" said a firm and soft spoken voice; the lieutenant turned her head slightly to see who it was. It was of a male physique with a hand out stretched, indicating his offer. The lieutenant had half a mind to refuse but when she realized that she can no longer get up by her own means; she supported herself up with his help. "Thank you…" she said quickly and breathlessly. The man did not speak; he had the most curious expression and a face that was tad familiar to the lieutenant. It was square face, thin eye brows and sporting a small goatee, he too had an antenna sticking out from his head of hair. He had dark eyes, almost the same tint as the colonel.

The two did not converse for a while; it was when they heard a rumble of a distant lighting from a far that the man faked a cough. "So…are you heading inside?" he asked, the lieutenant nodded without taking her eyes off of the man, she know this person vaguely, it was as though he was a memory knocking at her door.

It was that blast of cold air which made the blonde woman come to her senses and her thoughts far into the back of her head, she stood up gingerly. The lieutenant wrapped her scarf around her neck and gave the man a small nod. "Thank you for your help." She said politely.

"Miss Riza… it is an honor to meet you again…" the sound of her name made her turn around, and to her surprise he was grinning widely at her. The man cocked his head slightly and stuck out his tongue, it was this action that caused her memories to flow back to her… "Kcarl…?" She said, her eyes were wide and shock was written all over her face.

Kain rushed through the front doors of the hospital; he skidded to a stop in front of the lieutenant's ward. He was breathing so hard and painfully, that it caused his abdomen to cramp up. He placed a hand over his midriff and knocked on the door. "Lieu..tenant… it is Kain…here…"

"Come in" Kain knew that voice very well and indeed he had missed that voice, something that he had not heard for nearly a month. The young solider slides the doors open, bearing quite a large grin on his face. Although some of it disappeared with he realized that she was not alone. The lieutenant was sitting in her bed, with a thick blanket covering most of her body. She smiled at kain, and so did the person who was sitting next to her bed. "You are solider, aren't you?" he asks in what- seems – to- be –a –open tone.

Kain closed the door behind him and approached the lieutenant, keeping his eye on the stranger. Deciding not be so hostile, kain forced a small grin. "I am her colleague at central headquarters." The man smiled, possibly even wider. "Well, that's great. I have to leave now. It is really good to see you again, Riza." Kcarl stood up and gestured Kain to take his seat, he gave a small nod to the lieutenant and the sergeant and strides out of the room rather quickly. Kain took his seat, the lieutenant watched.

"You are alone…?" the lieutenant asked softly; deciding to break the silence that was turning into blankets of awkwardness.

The young solider shifted nervously in his chair, "Lieutenant, do you know that person?" He remembered the drawings that were attached to the letter on the colonel's desk, known worry creep up into him once more.

Riza leaned back slightly, she raised an eyebrow." I do, we were acquainted when we were younger."

"His name is Kcarl. J. Fluorite"


	11. Oh My Fluorite

"Yes sir, I understand…I will be back in 30minutes" Kain returned the receiver in place, and let out a sigh. His report was a brief one, in fact so short that he only managed to say one sentence before getting interrupted by an order to return to headquarters as soon as possible. _The lieutenant is safe. _

The young solider made his way back to the lieutenant room, knocking twice as a sign of politeness before entering.

"Lieutenant, I will be going now." He said, with waves of regret tingling in his spine. The lady he was addressing to turned her head slightly to the door. Their eyes met for a moment, Kain thought he saw a tint of disappointed drawn in her expression but instead she rearranged it into a small smile and nodded. "I will be okay."

"Take care on your way back." The lieutenant added calmly; kain reciprocated the smile and her words, he backed out from the ward, closing the door rather quickly. Silently he made his way towards the lifts and punched the button which would take him down. _He could have stayed and kept the lieutenant company for a little while more… it had not even been an hour and he was leaving already. Of course, the lieutenant would understand but…kain couldn't help but to feel sorry for not being able to stay. _

The elevator arrived at his floor with informative 'ting', the young solider entered and pressed 'Lobby' painfully hard. The doors slide closed, its gears shifted into place and the box wheeled down smoothly.

_It was a quiet Thursday afternoon, Private Fuery Kain came forward to greet his new superior, "Reporting for duty, Major Mustang!" The person he was addressing to was the hero of Ishval, also known as the flame alchemist. Goodness knows why, a simple plucky nerd who was only interested in telegrams and radio, wire networking would be chosen to be in a privileged team under Roy Mustang. Was it a prank to be bullied again? Kain pushed his thoughts away desperately and awaited his orders nervously. _

"_Private Kain." The Major stood up, kain refused to look into those dark piercing eyes in fear that they would burn his own. "Welcome to our team." Kain felt the hand on his shoulder and traced it back to his owner. The famous Roy Mustang was grinning in his direction. There was no status or ranks that separated them; it was true sincerity that was in his eyes. "Major...erm…" _

"_There is no need to be so nervous, Private Fuery." For the first time, Kain noticed someone else who was in the same room as them. She strides forward and halted next to them, "I am second lieutenant Riza Hawkeye; it is very nice to meet you." They shook hands, "Kain…we will protect you. So would you place your faith and loyalty in us?" She asked clearly and calmly. The shaking fingers ebbed away under her warms ones. 'Hawkeye?" the sharp shooter who was also in Ishval? _

_Kain had not expect a higher ranking officer to ask such a question, he glanced from the Major to the lieutenant. _

"_Yes!" he gave the only two people who extended their kindness to him without qualms; a salute. She smiled at him and to the Major as well who was positively beaming._

Currently, the lift slowed to the halt. Kain rubbed the sting in his eyes with his sleeves furiously before the doors could open. The young subordinate stepped forward into the lobby and made his way hurriedly towards the main entrance. _The lieutenant is a very understanding person…she would never have wanted him to get in trouble with his orders for her sake… _

His comforting thoughts and dearest memories of the two people whom he respected very much carried him forward through the streets. He arrived back to headquarters even before 30 minutes were up. 

"Sirs!" a solider saluted as the three men approached in his direction, he recognized the officer which was in the centre of the other two. He gestured his colleagues to remove the safety line for them to cross to the other side.

The colonel approached the run down gates of the house, his two men followed swiftly. The solider standing guard wrung up the yellow line after they had passed him. They were at the door step of the house when the colonel made a movement to tell that they should stop and the reason why; came bouncing up to them.

"Colonel Mustang, I am investigator Lura Taillie from central headquarters and this is the report of the murders and the list of the victims that you had requested." She pressed on, and passed the documents to the colonel who received it. He scanned the first few pages quickly, "Thank you, you can take it back now." Lura stared at the officer and back at the documents, _he doesn't need it? _"Oh, okay." She answered half heartily, taking back her report and tucking it under her arms.

The colonel did not move from where he is standing, Lura did not budge either. Havoc caught his superior narrowed eyes, he cleared his throat nervously, "Erm, Ms 'Tally' …" Laura glared at the soldier who was addressing her, "It is pronounced Tail- ly, Tail-ly, not 'Tally'. Havoc bowed his head sheepishly, "I apologize, Miss… Er, but the colonel prefers to proceed to a crime scene without others around. Laura backed away a little, "I didn't know that, I be leaving now then."

She turned away quickly, not before throwing another glare at Havoc and bounced away, her hair swinging as she goes. Havoc watched the lady disappear through the crowd, "Woah… "He said out loud, Breda Sniggered; Havoc stared daggers in his colleague direction. The colonel ignored them both, "Come on." He pushed the door open; hardly surprised that it was unlocked.

They were greeted with a mess, as though a storm had danced through the room. The couch had overturned and most of the objects in the room were littered all over the ground. The colonel flipped the light switched to get a better view, though when the lights flickered on, he might have wished that it wasn't. The colonel averted his eyes; he heard Breda backing away quickly and Havoc muttering a bad word. The three of them had met with the first victim of the murder, _Kenny . _The colonel breathed in slowly, Breda had his back leaning against the wall, and Havoc approached the body slowly.

"When will they come to pick up the bodies?" The colonel asked out loud as he moved forward examining the pale body at the same time.

"Well, the guards said they would arrive, 15minutes from now." Breda answered, his voice shaking wildly in his throat.

_Kenny M. Drew. Pinned to the wall, literally by nail like structures through the joints of his arms and thighs, a 45 degree slash on the right side of neck; hung to death, bled out till drained. _

"Breda, if you can't take it; maybe you should investigate the kitchen" Havoc shouted across the room, the other solider nodded vigorously and inched towards the sliding door to his right. The colonel was standing very close to the body, next to the victims face; he placed his fingers the pale peach colored nail like structures pinning the man up on the wall… "Organic… feels like rough crystals…"

But before he could think any further, a short panicked scream caused the colonel to fling himself towards the kitchen. Havoc followed suit, Breda was on the floor backing away quickly; Havoc supported his colleague up with one arm.

"Our second victim…" The colonel whispered. The kitchen was nearly painted red, and the smell of rotting flesh lingering in the air.

_Caroline Krysal. Dismembered, nail like structures discovered next to victim. Missing head and right arm. _

Havoc had his hand over his mouth; a bead of cold sweat fell from the sides of his head, and Breda looked as though he was about to faint. The colonel reeled back and turned to his two solider with an apathetic expression. "There are three more victims in this house, probably upstairs. You two go and check if the people are here to get the bodies to the morgue…"

"But…Sir…" Havoc injected in, the colonel shook his head curtly, "I got enough dead bodies in here, I do not need two more."

Breda saluted shakily and dashed for the door, avoiding any contact with the first victim. The door swung open, letting in a cold eerie draft which simmered away when the door clicked closed again.

Havoc backed away and re entered the living room, he glanced at the colonel "I can stay." He said firmly, the colonel tilt his head slightly, but did not question. They moved up the stairs, there were only one room left, the other being a bathroom.

The colonel pushed the door open, and went inside. Havoc followed suit, "there they are." Havoc spotted the two bodies quickly, then his eyes widened. "Sir, they are triplets." The colonel approached the bed, where the bodies are laid to rest.

_Arwen, Richard and Lenor spencer. 12 year old triplets, no visible injuries, cause of death: unknown. _

"Hmm…This is very strange…" The colonel moved towards the window and peered out, "They the undertakers are here, we have to get the man down from the wall first." He dashed downstairs leaving his 1st lieutenant puzzled at his words.

The colonel came to a halt at the body and placed his hands on the structures. The texture and the color of this material, is vaguely familiar; "Let's see if this is what you are made of." The colonel placed his hands together and proceeded to press them on the stone. There were bright red flashes of light and almost immediately, the stone began to disintegrate. Puffs of pale yellow smoke emitted from the remnants, the body fell to the ground heavily next to the colonel. The colonel covered his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

Havoc ran down stairs upon hearing the crackling sounds from below, only to be blanketed with white power falling from the alchemy deconstruction. His weight made the second step of the stairs creak loudly.

The colonel heard him, "Don't breathe in anything!" he ordered loudly over the hissing and whistling of his alchemy so that his subordinate could hear him.

Havoc covered his mouth with his sleeves and closed his eyes; he waved the smoky air aside blindly. It took several minutes for the dust to settle down; the sounds from the deconstruction stopped abruptly "Colonel! What the hell did you do?" Havoc shouted.

He found the colonel crouched next to the victim's body_, _"How did you manage to take him down?" Havoc questioned unbelievably as he approached his superior, dusting the white power from his sleeves and in his hair.

The colonel coughed and placed the body down; removing his own coat and covered the body. He stood up unsteadily, "The structure is Fluorite crystal, contains Fluorine and calcium. I separated the contents, that's why we look as though we have dandruff on our heads and that…" he said pointed to the ceiling. Pale yellow smoke was hovering above their heads, "That is fluorine. Poisonous stuff." His voice trailed away before slumping against the wall.

"Colonel!" Havoc rushed towards his side; _he must have breathed in fluorine when he ordered him not to breathe in the smoke. _"We have to get out of here." He lugged the colonel towards the door, and kicked them open.

Breda hurried forward, "What happened?" He helped to support the colonel; Havoc who was out of breath; shook his head. The two men helped the colonel to the open ground nearby, all three of them collapsed to the ground.

"Tell the solider not to enter the house, just yet." Havoc spluttered out, Breda nod. The two men looked at the colonel, he was already awake; though pale looking. He placed a hand over his forehead… "Fluorite…it can't be him…"

Neither Havoc nor Breda understood the meaning of his words; Breda shrugged and left to deliver the colonel's orders to the rest. Havoc kept an eye on the colonel, _it as though the colonel knew something that they did not know. _

**Hello, this chapter is just a back drop. I am happy for all the reviews that came in about the story. Thanks for your constant follow ups, Gothic-Romantic99: thank you for your comments as well. **^^ **I am still trying to pave a climax and an ending for this story, hope you won't find it too long and boring. I will post the next chapter soon. **

**Cheers, Mushimio. **


	12. Relationships and bonds

Kain placed his head on his desk, facing the window. He stared aimlessly at the darkness of the night sky that had fallen on central city; _when are they coming back…? _He had been pacing around the room for the past hour, anxious and worried about his colleagues, his superior and the lieutenant. The Murders that taken place earlier that day was already reported onto the television; and according to 'sources' the murderer was a family friend. If it was already on the news then wouldn't they have returned by now?

The young solider put both his hands on his head and closed his eyes tightly, the letter he saw and read and the paper clipping floated into his mind. He was reading it again; in his head. The handwriting was blockish, and the marks on the letter were deep, indicating that the author had a heavy grip.

_That Friday was the day I lost it all _

_It was cold and damp; rain pelted the windows that I had cleaned earlier that day _

_Clearly I was never reaching my dreams at a place like this _

_Anger raged through my soul, as I entered into his room _

_As usual, he was sleeping soundly; his head buried within books. _

_He was my saver, he gave me dreams that was weaved cleverly with lies _

_I set aside the kettle filled with his favorite tea on his desk _

_One mixed with sadness and betrayal _

_When he wake, the drink would be empty, and he will fall by mid winter _

_My calculations will never go wrong, revenge was in motion and ignorance will be his demise. _

The young solider sat up and gave himself a light slap across his face; "Don't think too much about that letter…" he told himself silently. He stood up abruptly and stride towards the doors, opened them and took a peek outside. Most of the other military personnel must have returned home by this time, and here he was still waiting for his colleagues to return. Kain leaned against one of the wooden doors, hopelessly. _Was waiting all he could do…? _

"Urgh! I hate waiting around like this!" Kain exclaimed loudly and slammed the door angrily back in its place behind him.

"…Fancy that, the door made you angry too?" the young solider re arranged his expression quickly when he realized who the voice belonged too.

"Colonel Mustang!" He saluted hasty, the colonel waved him down. Havoc and Breda were following closely behind him, kain put down his hand to his sides when the three men came closer.

The colonel gave his youngest subordinate a swift smile and pushed open the doors to his office. He deposited himself on his own chair and waited for his subordinates to do the same, they were all planted firmly on their chairs when the doors opened again, and this time it was Falman who entered. "Sir, I have the documents you required."

His superior nodded, Falman took his seat quickly. The colonel folded his arms; _it is time to put the puzzle together. _

" Kain, you have read the documents; I left behind in the office. Tell me, what you think of them?" the youngest subordinate stared bewildered by his question; he caught the colonel's piercing eyes. _He was supposed to read it? The colonel left the documents behind purposely so that he would read them..? _

Seeing that everyone was waiting for his answer, kain decides to state the most obvious clue, "The letter and the clipping seems to be an invitation." The colonel nodded and leaned back in his chair with his arms still tightly folded, "Explain."

Kain shifted nervously in his chair but kept his tone clear and stable, "The clipping is made up of cut of pieces from old news paper, Letters that spell these." Kain retrieved the documents from his pockets, _the documents had been on him all along, and he wouldn't have left it carelessly on the desk since it was a piece of evidence. _Kain passed the clipping to his colleagues who had not seen it yet.

On the clipping were small cut up pieces of paper, each bearing a letter, they are pasted neatly side by side to form a sentence. Havoc reached over and pulled the paper out from Breda's hands, he read it out slowly…

I W – I– L– L G -E-T M-Y R – E – V – E – N – G – E , R- O- Y

T- H- E- Y W- I- L- L P - A- Y F- O- R W- H- A- T Y- O- U D- I- D

Weiss Avenue 2nd

Havoc voice became slightly softer when he ended; he threw the paper on his desk, "They…mean us…isn't it? Colonel?"

Kain forced himself to finish what he started, "If he did not want us to find out who he was, he would not have wrote a letter to you with his own handwriting and then send you a threat made out from pieces of anonymous paper."

"Which would only mean one thing, the handwriting is not his own, and even if you caught the person who wrote the letter; the real criminal would still be free to mock us." Breda added in coolly.

The colonel glanced at his team quietly and absorbed their discussion, "The game is directed only at me from now on. The rest of the team is not involved in this any longer." He said simply, Falman gaped, "SO that is the reason, you ordered me to stay at the guard house alone until you came back. You wanted to see if…"

Kain made a rather dramatic reaction upon Falman's words _everything seemed to fall into place now, the reason why he was meant to read those documents and ordered to go to the hospital, why Breda and Havoc were taken to the scene of the gruesome murders whose pictures of the victims were taken and sent to them for their viewing. _Kain stood up very abruptly, he finished Falman's sentence for him, "you wanted to see if we were killed?" in a tone close to an accusing one

The colonel looked up quickly at his subordinate, he put his fingers together slowly and leaned forward, "Don't use that tone against me…kain…"

Kain could not tell why he was reacting in such a manner; part of him understands the motive of the colonel's action which was of course; to know who the criminal was truly after. However another part of him, wishes to punch his superior in his face. A behavior that was not him to begin with, his voice was practically shaking as he uttered the next sentence, "I thought we are a team…and now you want us not be involved?"

"Trying to be a hero again…?" Kain shouted out, he closed his eyes tightly as he spat the words out, _he did not understand why, after all this time… _

Havoc jumped from his chair and so did Falman, "Kain, shut up." Havoc hissed.

The color from the colonel's face drained away, he too stood up quickly. Part of him was still reeling from the words that came from his subordinate's mouth; the other part was a ringing memory. A similar confrontation, between a certain lieutenant and himself; the colonel could picture himself saying the exact same words, _Trying to be a heroine? _

Havoc whacked his subordinate extremely hard on the head, "Don't lose control, Sergeant Fuery!"

Kain trembled slightly from the throbbing sensation and the shock; he did not know when his eyes had been blinded with tears. He stood there by himself feeling much ashamed to even look up and around him, Falman gazed helplessly at the Sergeant; he was thinking of the exact thing that he shouted. Breda glanced at Falman and back to Kain, he looked away from the both of them, staring at the potted plant opposite himself meaningfully. The only person who seemed to not be thinking of the same issue was Havoc, his own eyes met with the colonel's whose plain expression conveys a simple message –take-care –of –him.

The colonel flung his coat over his shoulder, without taking another look at his team, he kicked open the doors and made his way down the corridor. When the doors returned to their normal position, Havoc loosened his fierce demeanor, he placed a hand firmly on Kain's shoulder.

"The colonel does not wants to be a hero, he just don't want any of us to get hurt because of his business."

"I know that…" Kain whispered, "I just wished he understands that it was never his own problem because we are a team…we care for him as much as he does for us…" He dropped himself into his own chair and pressed both his hands over his eyes and rested his chin on the desk.

Havoc contemplates his words, _the colonel has a self imposed streak of protecting people around him, he would never want to worry or bother anyone else if he had a problem… _Deciding that he had not much to say, Havoc strides away… 

"_Fuery? What are you thinking about?" They were in the office, and it was mid afternoon. The hot summer weather was terrible and the major was still pouring over his work that he ditched hours ago. "Major, are you feeling alright?" _

_The Major peered up from his mountain of papers and flashed a grimace at his subordinate, "Just flu, I will get over it." he answered with a poor raspy voice. _

"_That isn't good; maybe you should see a doctor?" Kain offered, to which the Major shook his head, "I just need a little rest, which would be good enough." _

_Kain did not let up about the Major's sickness, for the rest of the day; he kept pleading him to seek medical attention, up a point where the Major asked him rather sternly. "_ _Kain, why do you care so much?" _

_The young subordinate considered his question for a moment, "Because we are a team, and this is what people in teams do for each other. Caring." _

Presently, the colonel let himself fall into the benches in the canteen, three floors down from his office. Their conversation earlier kept replaying through his mind; he let his hair fall through the gaps of his fingers as he ran them repeatedly through the surface of his head. His thoughts flew to the lieutenant, did he had that face too when he asked her if she had ever trusted him…?


	13. Memories of 3

Riza: 7 years old, Kcarl: 10 and Roy: 9

"_Kcarl! Roy! It's time for lunch!" Riza opened the door to let the air of fresh spring enter the dingy house, she rolled her eyes when there was no reply. 'Expected', she thought to herself silently. How many times must she call for them to at least answer her? _

_Riza folded her arms tightly, sighed and made her way slowly to the front porch, she sat on the second step of the stairs. "Where did they run off too again…" she whispered softly. _

_She felt the soft wind embracing her, and the hint of pine that was carried along. Thinking that she should not give up looking for the two 'idiots' Riza stood up quickly._

"_Riza! You were shouting?" the dear girl jumped in surprise upon hearing the booming reply, "Kcarl!" she said, recognizing the person who was approaching her. He stuck out his tongue playfully at her, "You made lunch today? Gee, I better get some good magazines." _

_The girl raised her eye brows, but when she realized what Kcarl meant, she whacked him furiously hard on head; "My lunch won't result you in having a bad stomach!" _

_Kcarl burst out into fits of laughter, "Really, I wonder what happened last week…" Riza face reddened considerably. She had not meant to mistake sugar with salt; the result did cause all three of them to spend quality time in the bathroom. The only person who was spared the agony was her father; who had refused to eat – fortunately – _

_Riza glared at Kcarl with a fatal look, the latter flattered. He cleared his throat, "Okay, okay…" He stride past Riza and opened the door, "lunch?" he said invitingly, half trying to hide a giggle. Riza twitched muscle before realizing, "Where is Roy?" _

_The two arrived into the kitchen, Kcarl pulled open the oven. Sure enough, a cake was sitting in the pan waiting for them, "He is still with your father." Riza pouted, "How long do they have to practice alchemy…" she rested her chin on the table; Kcarl brought the cake and placed it at the centre. He glanced at her and back at the lunch she made, 'Master Hawkeye hardly ate lunch, and Roy skips them too; looks like it is just the two of them again.' _

_Riza peered at the cake half heartily, she stirred her cup of tea rather gloomily. An expression which Kcarl took noticed of. _

_Kcarl jumped up from his seat, Riza stared. "I'll go and get them." Riza's eyes widened considerably, "No, don't. Father would be mad if you interrupted him." But Kcarl had already left the kitchen, Riza rushed to follow; feeling tad anxious. _

_She heard raised voices and the door slamming really hard; that left the rest of the house shaking. Riza stepped into the basement quietly, Kcarl was already making his way towards her, face contorted with rage and Roy who was walking along beside him. When they finally reached her, Roy was the one who paused but Kcarl stalk past her. Riza looked from Roy and to the shadow cast by kcarl. _

"_What happened?" she asked Roy, who glanced quickly at her, "Nothing much" he replied softly, when he seemed to realize that the girl was not satisfied with his answer, he took a step forward gesturing to the kitchen, "I heard you made lunch and I am really hungry" Roy forced a smile on his face and faked a laugh to which Riza sighs… 'No point insisting on the truth.' _

"_I hope you are in the mood for strawberry and honey lemon tea then." She said finally. She moved away from him and preceded back, she thought she heard Roy heave a sigh of relieve, but she ignored it. 'Father was probably fuming, and was not having lunch again.' _

_Kcarl was in the midst of stuffing chunks of cake down his throat, when they returned to the kitchen. There was no mistake that he was furious, seeing that there used to be fourteen slices of cake and now there was only two left. Roy took his seat and Riza clambered to her own seat, with slight difficulty sitting in hers; since she was still rather short even for her age. Something that Roy assured; would change in the future. _

_They finished their portion of lunch rather quickly, when half an hour finally passed; the normal color on Kcarl's face returned to him. He sipped his tea slowly; Roy had already finished with his while Riza's mug was still half full. _

"_So; Roy; How are you coping with alchemy?" Roy nearly fell off his chair when he heard Kcarl's question. His face got slightly pink as he answered slowly, "Still not that good, I can't draw the circle well…it tends to be out of proportion." _

_Riza peered at the two 'idiots' and then looked into her own mug meaningfully, 'they are going to start again…' and sure enough. _

"_Show me how you do it; I'll see if I can help you with that." Kcarl offered Roy who broke into a smile. Without thinking of the consequences, the two of them took up their forks and began to scratch the surface of the wooden table. Roy making a circle which was oval shaped instead of a circle while Kcarl drawing a perfect one. _

_Riza rolled her eyes again, 'can't they ever get paper for this kind of things?' _

"_See here, you have to control the angle of your fork and the strength is very important as well." Kcarl asserted, showing Roy how to hold his fork properly. Riza sighs… _

"_You mean like this? The circle has to symmetrical so that energy flows smoothly." Kcarl nodded and Roy began to carve another circle. _

"_No, you are gripping it too hard; it will go out of place very easily if you keep holding it like that." he adjusted the fork and the position of Roy's fingers. "Try again." Kcarl insisted. _

'_Kcarl J Fluorite, her father's student. And Roy Mustang, whose parents was her father's friends. Her father was tutoring the both of them alchemy, Riza knew Kcarl since 4 and when she was 6, she became acquainted with Roy. The two are considered prodigies in alchemy, a vast bank of knowledge and science. But to Riza, it meant having two more people in the household who ignores her.' _

"_Alright, I think you got it!" Kcarl exclaimed happily when Roy seemed to have drawn a perfect circle. _

_Riza jumped down from her seat, without looking at the two 'idiots'; she stalked out of the kitchen, feeling rather upset. 'Somehow, it felt as though she was the only normal one in that house…' She made her way to the porch and deposited herself one the second step of the stairs, Riza pulled her legs close to her body. 'Maybe she was just over reacting again…' She buried her head within her folded arms that was propped by her knees. _

_Riza opened her eyes quickly when she felt two heavy weights landing on the same steps; to her right and left of her. She peered up, Roy sat down to her right and Kcarl; her left. Roy rubbed the top of her head roughly, "Don't just run out like that, you will worry the both of us." _

_Kcarl nodded, he patted her back gently before standing up again, he strides to the grassy area in front of the steps and bent down. Riza watched on, curiously. _

_A few minutes later, kcarl returned to her and Roy. "Hand please." He said politely. Riza extended her hands, Kcarl dropped something in them, "A gift for you" Kcarl added. _

_A shiny orange rock; rough looking but beautiful, it reflects light similar to a crystal. Riza blinked then smiled. _

"_Alchemy can make people lives easier and keep us safe." Roy remarked, Kcarl ruffled up Roy's hair then glanced at Riza again. _

"_But it is not the only thing __**we**__ care about" Kcarl emphasized heavily, Riza nodded. _

_She heard the door open with a loud clang; all three of them cast their glances at the door… _


	14. Memories of 2

Kcarl: 13years old, Roy: 12 and Riza: 10

_Riza bade good night to the two boys, "Two of you, sleep early; hear me?" she added in before heading up stairs. Roy waved and Kcarl lingered behind him; when they heard her door close with a snap, they proceeded down to the basement. _

"_I wonder how long we can hide from Miss Hawkeye that we have private lessons throughout the night." Roy utters out under his breath. _

_He heard kcarl snigger, "Forever?" The two boys glanced at each other then broke into a short laughter, 'it was true, whenever Riza wakes, she would find them, dressed and ready in the kitchen as though they had truthfully slept and wake, even though the truth was that they never did sleep' It has always been this way ever since five years ago. _

_The two boys arrived at the master's door, Kcarl rapped on the wooden door. They held their breath as the door opened slowly reveling a tall, thin man draped in clothes that seemed to have never been washed, his hair kept long and clumped, Master Hawkeye dull pale eyes scanned the faces of the two boys, though his eyes narrowed when it landed on Kcarl. _

"_What are you doing here?" he droned a question that was directed at Kcarl. _

_Roy threw Kcarl a nervous look, fearing for the worst. The latter took on a defensive tone when he replied the Master, "I was wondering if you could teach us more than the basics of alchemy." _

_Master Hawkeye twitched, "And what about you?" he asked Roy whose eyes widened, 'did he forget about the private tutoring sessions?' _

'_Erm, Sir. I am here for our usual night lessons." The man nodded curtly, but wheeled around and faced Kcarl. "You are not ready" he said simply. _

_Master Hawkeye gestured for Roy to follow him into the room, Kcarl looked horrified and moments later his anger took control over him. "But Sir, I have been doing everything you asked for and I am sure that I can do more than the basics!" _

_Roy glanced at Kcarl, shaking his head quickly, mouthing silently and repeatedly "Don't continue…"_

_The tall man pushed Roy roughly into the room with the back of his hands, he considered what the boy had said and sniffed deeply. "Then show me what you can do." Master Hawkeye turned his back and stride into the room. Kcarl followed uncertainly. _

_He raised a finger and pointed to the centre of the room, which was a space enough for only one person to stand in, "Go there and perform alchemy." _

_Kcarl glared at the Master but took up the challenge, he made his way carefully towards the centre, trying his best not to cause any books or documents to fall. He retrieved a stick of chalk from his own pockets and bent over, when he was done drawing a hexagram; Kcarl pressed his hands over them. Blue flashes of light emitted from the alchemy process, Roy watched as a strange pale orange colored structure grew from the earth; it reflects light and has the appearance of a stone. _

_Master Hawkeye coughed slightly when the process was complete; Kcarl was now standing next to a stone structure which was two times taller than he was; conical in shape. _

"_What is it? Kcarl?" Roy asked curiously though somewhat nervous at pointing out his interest. The man whom was beside him approached the structure and caressed it. Kcarl backed away from his work and gave a small grin at Roy who returned it. _

"_Fluorine and calcium, Fluorite crystal?" Kcarl glanced at his teacher nervously. _

"_Impurities are present, the color and bonding are incomplete…" Master Hawkeye whispers audibility as he inspected the base of the structure which was strangely pale white in color. _

"_A Brittle and weak formation of elements." He said softly as he slides his fingers slowly over the stone, there were traces of white power on the tip of his fingers. _

"_The amounts of each are imbalanced, making it easy to destroy…" The man added simply, he drew a small transmutation circle upon the tip of the crystal. And almost immediately, the stone crumbled into pieces. _

_Kcarl stares blankly at the remnants of his alchemy and slowly back to the master. "It must… be the lack of fluorine in the ground, it was supposed…to be sturdier!" he burst out; Roy could tell that he was visibly shaken._

_Master Hawkeye wheeled around sharply, "It is obvious that you have not studied the basics enough, you are not ready for anything else." every single word was emphasized painfully hard; and Kcarl could not back down. _

"_I would have been better, if you could teach me more. But all I learnt under you was the same! Year after Year, it is the same thing!" He shouted, pounding the walls next to him causing books of fall to the ground."I had no choice but to learn how to make this." He gestured furiously at the bits and pieces of stone next to him, "by my own!" _

"_AND you proved nothing except that you have lack of patience and respect!" the color from Kcarl's face drained away, Roy backed away from his teacher's side in shock. Neither had ever heard their teacher raise his voice. _

_Exactly three minutes passed by, they had not moved from where they stood, Master Hawkeye regained his own posture quickly. "Leave the room." He ordered. _

"_I don't believe it, I can't take it anymore!" Kcarl burst out furiously, he slammed the door particularly hard. Roy entered the bedroom that they shared. _

"_Don't do that, you will wake her up." Roy cautioned, he stride forward to his friend who was positively fuming. Kcarl punched the side of the wall to rid himself of anger and frustration. _

"_He makes me so mad…" Kcarl spat out bitterly. Roy put a hand on his shoulder gently, "Master Hawkeye must have some difficult reasons…" _

"_Shut up! What do you know?" Kcarl pushed his hand away resentfully, "…You must be really happy…" Roy stared at his friend, slightly stunned at his words; "What are you talking about?" _

_Kcarl glared at him, his expression filled with hatred "Don't pretend to be innocent, Mustang; the master prefers you as a student despite my years assisting him with his work and everything I sacrificed for him, you are obviously his favorite." _

_Roy felt his body tense, he felt as though his throat had dried up and his blood frozen upon hearing his friend accusing him of being something that he wasn't. "Kcarl, I am certainly not thrilled that you are being treated in such a manner…" _

"_Liar…I heard the Master plans of teaching you the alchemy born from his years of research…You will be bestowed with power as incredible as that…" _

"_It would be better to get rid of rivals, huh?" Kcarl added, peering into Roy's eyes as though tempting him to agree with him. _

_Roy backed away from Kcarl slowly and shook his head; "We are friends, I won't take what is yours…" _

_Kcarl rolled his eyes, and snorted "You are too simple, Roy…" he whispered. _

_Roy huddled up in his chair, his fingers locked with each other and his chin resting on them. It had been hour since their dispute and neither was speaking to each other; Roy kept throwing Kcarl apprehensive glances, but the latter would not look in his direction. Atmosphere in the room had dropped to a freezing temperature, 'He had to speak to him again, to assure him and to make sure kcarl does not misunderstand.' But he would never listen… _

_The click that the door usually makes, snapped Roy far away from his thoughts. "Kcarl! Where are you going?" Roy thought his tone must have been too assertive since Kcarl twitched a muscle upon hearing his question._

"_It is time for the Master to take his medication." He replied calmly without looking back, the door closed respectfully and quietly. _


	15. Memories of 1

Roy: 18 years old, Kcarl: 19 and Riza: 16

"_Where are you going to go?" (Riza) _

"_Somewhere far from this place…" (Kcarl) _

"_Kcarl… "(Roy) _

"_Don't continue; it is up to you what you want to do with that information." (Kcarl) _

"_Aren't you leaving yet?" (Berthold Hawkeye) _

"_Father!" (Riza) _

"…_See you sometime, Riza, Mustang…" (Kcarl) _

_Kcarl watched with an empty heart as the door swung close, he stood back and stared at the house he had been trapped in for nine years of his own life; the interactions he had with the people whom he was acquainted with rushed into his mind. _

_The gentle and assertive Miss Hawkeye, Determined and clever Roy Mustang and lastly; the man who took him in when he was abandoned in the streets years and years ago. The man who promised to teach and pass on his knowledge of alchemy, the person who filled his head with dreams; now all three had returned to their lives within those darkened walls without him. _

_Kcarl turned his back on the front porch; a place where Roy used to practice alchemy tutored by him. With heavy heart, he walked pass a patch of overturned soil; Riza used to grow her own herbs in here and mix them in her lunches. He felt his heart sink further as he came to the mail box right outside the iron gates; and here was where Master Hawkeye first find a thin and starving young boy slumped against the pole, which he rescued and sheltered. _

_The boy that he was no longer, Kcarl stalked past the mail box and step out into the street. It felt as though the bonds that were holding him down had finally lifted from his own troubled soul._

_0o0o0o0o_

"_Mustang, I am leaving tonight…" he announced with a dead pan voice, Roy dropped his book that he was reading and turned his attention to the other person in his room. _

"_What are you talking about?" His voice clear, Kcarl caught Roy's piercing glare but looked away quickly, "I am leaving tonight." He said again, in a louder voice. _

_Roy bounced up from the bed where he was at; droning through his alchemy books, "Yeah, I heard you the first time. I was asking you why." _

_Kcarl pulled open his closet and grabbed a couple of shirt, he ignored Roy's question. He dumps the clothes into his suitcase, "I refuse to stay here any longer" he spat out resentfully. _

_The suitcase snapped closed, and Kcarl began to drag his heavy baggage out the door that he kicked open. Roy rushed forward right up to his friend side, he was so sure that Roy was going to stop him or punch him in the face but what he expected did not arrive. Instead he felt the weight of his suitcase lessen; Kcarl peered at Roy who nodded "I really want to stop you, Kcarl…but I will respect your decision as well…so" Roy lifted the suitcase. _

_They were at the bedroom door when Kcarl halted abruptly, resulting in Roy tripping a little. Kcarl uttered an inaudible apology while Roy winced painfully from his stumble. _

"_Here, read this…" Kcarl said hurriedly, pushing a letter under Roy's nose at the same time. Roy glanced at the contents of the paper then stared at Kcarl with a horrified expression when a certain realization hit him. _

"_You did what?" Roy shouted, he removed himself from the floor and in a moment of rage, he grabbed the collar of Kcarl's shirt and clenched it tightly, the two 'men' were staring eye to eye. Though Kcarl's was undaunting, Roy's grip trembled uncontrollably and so did his voice. _

"_When did this start?" Roy asked forcefully, his own dark eyes flashed dangerously at Kcarl. _

"_Six years ago." Roy released his grip on kcarl's collar, the latter pulled away quickly. _

"_He won't live through winter, Roy…you better think on how to get his secret from him before he kicks the bucket." Roy landed a punch on Kcarl's face, knocking his spectacles askew. Kcarl stumbled backwards and strangely, he began to chuckle uncontrollably. Roy was contorted with rage, "How could you? He saved your life and What about Miss Hawkeye? Don't you care how upset she is going to be?" _

_Kcarl covered his mouth with both his hands, 'it is too hilarious, it is just too entertaining' _

_He returned his letter into his pockets, and peered at Roy who was still fuming. "Mustang, if you cared about her, how about firstly bringing her away from this pathetic lonely house and secondly, spend more time around her instead of burying your head within books just like her father." _

_Roy glared bitterly at Kcarl who grinned, "Now, you know what I have done, you can choose to do the right thing and put me behind bars" _

"_What…?" _

"_Put me behind bars" _

_Roy felt a familiar feeling rising within him, he remembered a certain confrontation from years ago, which held the exact same dilemma. 'Friends?' _

"_I…" _

_Kcarl lugged his suitcase and pushed open the door leading to the stairs, "You are still too simple for your own good, Roy." He turned a corner, leaving Roy shaking uncertainly in the bedroom. _

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"_I am going to pave my own life, from now on." Kcarl whispers to himself as he reeled himself back from his last meeting with Roy; he swung his coat over his shoulders and head out into the dark gloomy road, just like the beginning once again. 'He will meet them again, in the near future and then, the story will finally end." _


	16. Stage set

Havoc cracks his neck sleepily; he tilts his head to his right to see what the colonel was doing and surprising enough; he found the colonel wide awake, scribbling furiously documents after documents. He tilts his head to the left and glanced at the grandfather clock which stood next to the pantry. It was 3.20 in the morning.

The remaining noises in the office was a constant snoring one and the colonel's pen, Havoc straightened his own back and stood up groggily; He pulled his own coat from his desk and took a step to his sleeping colleague. He dumped his coat over Breda, making sure that the sleeping log does not catch a cold.

Havoc peered to the opposite side from where he stood; Falman slouched within the sofa with a heavy book over his forehead and a pen in between his fingers while Kain had his face pressed on the tea table nearby with a hand over the back of his head clearly exhausted.

He sighs then yawns, he glanced at the colonel who was still buried within mountains of books and shook his head disapprovingly; Havoc took nervous steps towards his superior. "Colonel, it is time for you to rest" he whispered; tapping lightly on Roy's shoulder.

"Huh…?" Roy replied slowly upon hearing his 2nd lieutenant's voice, at the same time his grip loosened; his pen rolled out of his fingers. Roy made a movement to return it to his hand when Havoc got to it first, "No, Roy. You have been on this for too long, it is time to stop" he said firmly and deposited the pen into the pencil holder to affirm his insistence.

"I need to finish this quickly…" Roy utters out sluggishly, Havoc rolled his eyes and sighs.

"Do it tomorrow…" he said assertively, knowing that this time his superior had seriously overworked himself; Roy seemed to take his suggestion though half willingly, he folded his arms and leaned back into his chair with his eyes tightly closed, "She…will be mad if…I don't finish work on time…" Roy murmured mildly before dropping into a soft snore.

Havoc pursed his lips tightly upon hearing his words, "The lieutenant would be furious if I let you continue." He thought to himself, somewhat reprimanding the colonel in the process. He left the colonel's side and returned to his desk, the solider rested his chin on the stack of documents that was piled up on his desk, his eyes scanned the office meaningfully. 'This place would burn nicely' and he was very much right; on every desk were piles and mountains of papers, documents, files and reports.

The reports and compilation of the 5 murders that took place a week ago was managed single handedly by the colonel and he_ would not let his team get involved in it. _Leaving his team puzzled and confused and the only person who might be able to find out what the colonel was being so secretive about…

"Lieutenant, come back soon…" Havoc groaned as he took his eyes away from the office and shut them defeated; his forehead heavily on the book his resting on.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Colonel!" Roy lifted his head from his report when he heard the unison of voices and peered up, his team lined up in front of his desk. He noticed the basket of fruits that Breda was carrying,

"We are visiting the lieutenant, are you coming with us?" Falman asked, in a voice and hidden meaning 'please say yes, please say yes'. Kain glanced from Falman and back the colonel, who considered them for a moment.

"Maybe later" Roy said simply, as he pulled another documents towards him, the one that he had not finished last night. Havoc shook his head disapprovingly, but when he realized that Kain was about to say something again that might be regretful, he held the young solider firmly by his shoulder.

Kain caught a glimpse of Havoc's warning look; he breathed in deeply; putting aside his own feelings and looked away from the colonel.

The team trooped out of the office, leaving their superior hidden behind the mountains of paper.

0o0o0o0o0o

The lieutenant dug into her breakfast slowly, she glared at the bowl of porridge and stirred the contents slowly. _She was never picky about what she ate, but somehow eating the same meal for the past one month can really bring out the moody side of her. _Riza thought silently and brought a scoop full into her mouth half heartily;

She was at her fourth scoop when a jolt of numbness shot right up her body causing Riza to lose grip and her spoon fell to the floor. Riza held her wrist painful tight and when her feelings returned to her, she rubbed it gently. Riza breathed out slowly and leaned back into her pillow, _the constricted knot her in chest was revolting. _"It can't be the same feeling…" she whispers to herself and closed her eyes.

Not for long, she opened them again when she heard raps of knocks coming from her door, she took a quick look at her clock, and it was 10am; who would come to visit at such timing?

Riza stuffed her feelings and worries into the back of her mind and rearranged her facial expression to a normal one. "Come in." she said. The door slides open and the lieutenant broke into a smile when she saw who they were.

"Lieutenant!" greeted the smallest of them; he entered the room first followed by the rest.

Breda placed the assortments of fruits on the side table, "Are you feeling any better?" Falman asked as he approached his superior, not forgetting to salute at the same time. Riza returned the salute. "Much better, I would have left if they allowed me too." She added in.

"We got breakfast for ya." Havoc announced loudly over the din, he set; rather big brown bag next to the not-yet-half eaten bowl of porridge.

"They are sandwiches; we did not know what you like, so we bought tuna, ham and cheese." Kain injected into Havoc's conversation delightfully, Havoc did not seem to mind.

Riza shifted her hair away from her face again, and observed her colleagues. They were beaming and smiling, though at the same time, they looked slightly different from weeks ago. "Have you all been staying up late?" she asked casually, she peeked into the brown bag but the corners of her eyes had not missed the twitch that Havoc had on his face.

"Sometimes, but that does not really matter." Falman answered her truthfully, though Breda shot a glance of warning at him. _Why couldn't he have lied? _Riza glanced at them with a _don't even try to hide that fact from me _look then back at the basket of fruits

"Thanks for the fruits" she added on; and Breda grinned.

The team calmed down soon after, Kain sat down next to the lieutenant's bed, Falman and Havoc shared the sofa nearby and Breda took his seat on the floor, much to the chagrin of the lieutenant even though the former assured her that he would be alright there.

Riza had not missed their dark eye bags, nor the fact that Havoc forgot to gel his hair so there were strands of hair sticking out in wrong place, Breda seemed to slimmed down quite a lot and Falman's uniform was crumpled; for a person who kept to the rules strictly, it was very unusual and suspicious. _They must have been struggling through their work… _

"Ah, Lieutenant; the colonel says he would come by later." Havoc said, remembering what his superior had mentioned earlier, Riza looked at him and a curious expression appeared on her face before sliding off quickly, "I see…"

Breda shrugged and Kain cleared his throat unhappily, Falman glanced in another direction while Havoc shifted nervously in his seat; he too seemed have doubts to what he just said. _They had visited the lieutenant twice as a group and the colonel had not turned up for both, who can sure that he would appear today. _

Riza glanced at the door hesitantly, she knew that she should not have wishes that he would ditch his work just to come and visit her; however…

A single knock at the door, took everyone by surprise. The door slides open dramatically, but it was not the person they were hoping to see or for some of them, they did not even know the person who had just entered the room.

"Kcarl!"

Breda, Falman and Havoc peered at the lieutenant first who said the newcomer's name but Kain was the only one who kept his eyes on the man, the only information he knew about this man that he was the lieutenant's childhood friend but he gave him an uneasy feeling, the same when he first saw the pictures of the murdered victims.

Kcarl entered the room, he glanced at the four men then back to Riza, and he gave her a huge grin. "I see you have company today." He approached her without looking back at the soldiers, Havoc stood up warily and so did Kain.

The man took a yellow bag out from the brief case he was carrying and placed it on the table, Kain stared at it; his heart was thumping exceptionally hard. He put his right hand into his pockets, and when was deep enough; he could feel the metallic part of the pistol his was carrying. _He did not know why, but that person gives him a really bad feeling; just in case…just in case… _

"Kain, are you alright?" The young solider blinked really fast, he took a step backwards and forced a smile on his face, the lieutenant peered at him suspiciously, the rest of the team too looked wary.

Kcarl chuckled and reached his hand into the bag, he ignored the glares he was getting from the team. "Riza, do you favor almond nuts?" Riza peered into the same bag; it was just a bunch of large almond nuts. Kain looked pretty much stunned from his words.

"They are rich in vitamin E, it's good for your health; makes a good snack too."

Kain took another step backward and Havoc slumped back into his chair, _the two of them had that same uneasy feeling at the same time, both was worried about her being targeted due to the threat and the she was pretty much vulnerable seeing that they could not protect her all the time outside office. _

"Oh yes, Riza…Isn't Roy ever going to show up?" All four men glanced at the man, Riza on the other hand looked surprised at the question, _probably never _was her true answer but she forced another one out from her logical brain. "He is kind of busy with work, so…not today." She looked away from Kcarl's eyes, apprehensive with her own words. _It's a lie…probably…_

"I see…I was hoping to bump into him here." Kcarl said; he threw distasteful glances at the team.

The door slides open again, this time it was a loud and heavy one. It crashes into its hinges without remorse; another person entered the ward, his dark hair falling over his eyes and the rest windswept.

"You still can."

Riza knows that voice and so did the team.

"Colonel!" Riza said, with a mixed tone of disbelieve and relief

"Sir!" The rest of his team jumped up from where they were at and saluted.

"Mustang." Kcarl growled in a low voice when his eyes set upon the 'boy' he had not seen for years.

"Kcarl." Roy finished.

_**Finally, the stage is set. **_


	17. Act 1

For a moment, none of them spoke; it was the blanket of awkwardness having two men glaring at each other, and four other men petrified between them; that made the lieutenant decide in that instant to speak up.

"Colonel, they are waiting for your acknowledgment…" she gestured to the four soldiers who were as stiff as board; still saluting to their superior. The colonel glanced at the four and nodded slowly as though he hadn't thought of it; all _his attention was unfortunately on that man. _

"At ease" he uttered, his men could finally place their hands down. Without taking another look, he strides forward to his 'old friend'.

"I heard you were making daily visits." Kcarl chuckled at the question, _it sounded as though the former was almost asking why. _

"A friend has taken ill, it is not wrong to stop by and keep her company; unlike some others who appears when he want to and disappears at other times." Mustang felt a muscle twitch in his jaw and an action which his lieutenant would never miss.

"Wait, Kcarl; the colonel is really busy with his work that's why…" she said hurriedly.

"Lieutenant! Do not speak any further." Roy ordered with a stern voice which stunned Riza who stared at her superior incredulously; she heard unison of gasp coming from the rest of his team. _None of them have ever heard the colonel stopping his lieutenant not to speak her mind. _Kain glanced quickly from their lieutenant and back to the colonel; he had every intention to interrupt them but _what can he say…? _And strangely Havoc seemed to be having the same expression as him; though much better controlled. All four cast their sights on their lieutenant, who was expressionless.

Riza took a glimpse at the colonel, the latter was not looking at her; all the while his gaze had been on Kcarl and that expression drawn on his face was filled with hatred, _there was something very wrong with this, _with much effort she pushed her feelings down, "I apologize, Sir."

The colonel gave Kcarl a knowing look, "I do not come here often, for reasons that you very well know." Havoc and Breda exchanged glances with the other two quickly, all seemed to have remembered; the dump of reports on the colonel desk that kept him busy, in addition of the letter sent to him, the threatening piece of clipping and the pictures of the victims body which the colonel went through over and over again every single night, _indeed it was the only work that the colonel touched. _Falman scratched his head slowly, _reasons that a stranger would know? _Kain put a finger over his mouth, _did the colonel know something, and they don't? _

"I can't say that I do." Kcarl licked his lips thoughtful for a second before wheeling around to face Riza, "I hope you don't mind but I have to leave earlier today." The lieutenant gave Kcarl a searching look but nodded anyway, the former returned her with a small smile before turning away from her to face Roy.

"How about having a drink for old time sake, Mustang?" He asked with a large grin; seemingly forced; upon his face.

Roy glared at him, though he did glance quickly at the lieutenant and to the crowd that was standing around in the room; he considered the factors.

"I know a good place down town, are you interested in _Margarita_?" Roy asked his face re arranged into a calmer one, in fact he too; was grinning; Kcarl stride pass the colonel and slides open the door, "I simply adore fruit cocktails, Shall we go?"

"Sergeant Fuery, you are to stand guard here." Roy ordered, peering at the young solider with the corners of his eyes. Riza leaned back into her pillow, with her jaw clenched tight; _she was not going to question yet, even though everything was simply strange, she could tell that the colonel was not acting on whim, she had to wait…_

"Lieutenant, I will come by again." Riza blinked, but before she could reply; the door had already slammed shut leaving Kain lingering nervously beside her bed, the other three was ordered back to headquarters. Riza placed her gaze on the young subordinate and sighs.

"Kain, you don't have to be nervous." She gestured the seat next to her bed, expressing her wish that the young solider should sit down. Kain shook his head, "I cannot speak about it." he said simply, _the lieutenant wants to get answers from him, dear; should he say or keep his mouth shut this time. Why doesn't the colonel ever give full instructions! _

Riza swiped her bangs away from her eyes, "Kain, the colonel left you here with me because he knew you would tell me the truth…" _maybe she shouldn't tell kain that he spoke out loud…_

Kain was shaking all over; _he never liked this, they seemed to be using his weak spots. The colonel in particular, such as the documents incident and now purposely leaving him with the lieutenant knowing that he would tell the truth in the end with or without permission because he knew kain would never lie to the two people he respected the most. _Kain dropped his head, admitting his defeat and slight annoyance at his superior before sitting in the chair gingerly, as though he had just sat on pins and needles.

He dictated the incidents; the existence of the letters and the threats that the colonel received, as well as the victims that was murdered; two of which had been murdered brutally. Kain continued with about what Havoc had described to him, the ways that the victims were killed and the strange substance that was found after the alchemy decomposition. And the colonel's strange wish that none of them should get involved any further besides just knowing details about the murders.

When he finished telling her, what seemed to be a long story even though it happened in just a week, the lieutenant was wearing an expression on her face that Kain had never seen before. It was of pure terror.

Riza griped on the sheets firmly and tightly as though she was going to rub sparks off them; the color of her face had drained off leaving just the pale and a horrified expression.

"Lieutenant?" Kain asked apprehensively. "I need to find them…" she utters out softly, though Kain could still hear her.

"Where did the colonel and Kcarl go?" She asks firmly, ditching the expression that she wore five seconds ago and replacing them with a cold and serious look. When she received no reply; Riza pulled away from the pillow she was leaning on, and made a sudden movement in attempt to get herself out of bed. Kain had to stand and push her back; she seemed to have forgotten herself at that moment.

"Lieutenant, I do not know where they have went, and you cannot leave your bed just yet!" Kain replied alarmingly, half worried and surprised at the lieutenant's sudden desperateness. A side of her that he had never seen before, Riza gazed up at him with a look that Kain felt was pained and was seemed to be saying 'it can't be…it can't be…'

All of a sudden; Kain realized that the lieutenant was holding something within her hands, he glanced at her but did not loosen his hold; a second later he felt lesser resistance and a second more; Riza was sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling from the side; with kain watching her closely and anxiously. She brought her hands up and opened her palms; in them was a small shiny orange rock, which glitters like a crystal. A memento from her past and a gift from a childhood friend, "Fluorite Crystals have always been his specialty…" Riza whispered softly… _Kcarl was the murderer… and the colonel knows it, their childhood friend…the closest friend they had and shared many memories with… _

_Death; the final payment for those who murders another human being; _Riza closed her eyes tightly, memories of the past shot into her mind. She placed her palm over the surface of her mouth; _she knows what she had to do…however…but…_

Kain kept his eyes on the lieutenant, standing between her and the door fearing that she would run away if he took his glance off her. But now, he had a frown drawn on his own face; _the lieutenant was having that similar expression that the colonel had that day, the day after the investigation on the scene when he jumped from his seat after burying himself with reports and the only thing he said was "No…I can't do it!". He refused to explain to his team but Falman found him in the bathroom later that day, drenched to the skin, the colonel went to soak himself 'to clear his head' or so he says. _

Riza returned the rock to her pockets before turning to kain.

"I'm sorry…I must have shocked you…" she said in a soft tone, the young solider waved it down; relieved that she seemed much calmer and stable though still pale looking, as though she had been sick for years.

"Lieutenant, why don't you have a rest first…" he suggested. Riza nodded and lay back on her bed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, the colonel was sitting in his chair sipping coffee from his cup while Kcarl sat opposite to him; a glass filled with margarita sat on the table untouched. Roy placed his coffee back down, and leaned back into his chair.

"I thought we were here to drink." Roy said casually and folded his arms loosely.

Kcarl rubbed his goatee, and considered his opponent meaningfully. "You really do have to be careful with your environment." He said, the colonel glanced away for a moment; _he had nearly pulled his team into his mess by confronting Kcarl earlier, the latter stopped him just in time. No matter how wrong it was; Roy was thankful for his intervention. _

"Yes, I really do have watch out for those." Roy replied dryly, he scanned his surroundings one more before putting his attention back on kcarl. The man, leaned forward and poked his straw on the little ice cubes in his drink before bringing it towards him.

"So, Roy; now we have gotten them out of the way; what is it you want from me…?" He sipped on his drink, twitching slightly due to the salt that was sprinkled on the rim of the glass.

Roy leaned forward, keeping his voice as low as possible; since they were in a bar and there were others around them. "Did you or did you not; murder Mr. Kenny. M. Drew and Miss Caroline Krystal?"

Kcarl glanced at Roy, and placed his glass back on the table that was separating them both; he too had leaned forward causing the two men to see eye to eye.

"No, I did not." Kcarl replied slowly, not forgetting to throw a smirk into his words. Roy blinked and nodded curtly; he pulled his coffee towards him and gave it a stir.

"Secondly, were you the one who sent the threat?" Roy asked without looking at Kcarl.

"No, I was not the one." Kcarl poked the ice as he said it, once and twice. He watched the cubes sink and float, _ice cubes that never give up; no…more like they could not stop because that it just the way they are… ice cubes will always be less dense even though they were made up of the same thing as their surroundings; Water. _

Roy leaned back into his chair again and peered around him; he crossed his legs and breathed in deeply.

"I will never fight with you, Kcarl." Roy expressed a little too loudly, the waiter standing nearby paused in his steps and glanced at them peevishly before heading another direction.

Kcarl poked the ice cubes again, seemingly engrossed in his little game. _Yes; they will never give up. Water will flow whenever they like and do whatever they please with the environment but the ice cubes would always stay rigid and less dense, forever sinking and floating…they will not change unless you make them… _

"I do not understand you, Mustang." Kcarl said finally, before bringing his glass back to him. He sipped the margarita slowly, and peered up at the one opposite him. _So Mustang had figured it out, the true meaning behind all of these…and yet he still refuses…_

Roy flicks his hair aside and glared determinedly at Kcarl, "There is no meaning towards our fightings."

"What do you mean there is no meaning to the fight? Isn't it wonderful that the revered Flame alchemist be sparring his senior from such a long time ago? It is an opportunity to get to see each other's growth after all these years as well as…" Kcarl paused with his sentence and snickered, "Don't you think the Master would be pleased to be watching it, from up there?" He finished, with his free finger raised up and pointed towards the sky. The drink held between the fingers and palms of his other hand.

Roy did not know he could ever flare up this easily again, he stood up sharply making the table rattling loudly as he did, anger raging through his body; the waiter from before halted in his path and so did the many other patrons in their activities. All at once, their surrounding became silent disregarding the booming music coming from the box above them.

"He is up there because of you." Roy hissed venomously, he might have wrung his face and his glasses into a pulp at the same time; but an unwitting image of the lieutenant holding a gun at his head, forced his impulse to; pack up and leave. Roy re arranged his face into a neutral one but he was still towering over the other man; the other patrons shifted in their seats nervously.

Kcarl placed his drink back on the table gently, "Sit down, Mustang." He stated simply.

Roy scowled but nonetheless he forced himself to sit back into the chair, when he was firmly on where he was supposed to be; Roy punched the table firmly, directing his anger into somewhere safer. _Apparently it was the ground._

The waiter cleared his throat and strides away, probably to tell the rest of the crew that a military officer was so much close in having a brawl in their territory. The noise returned slowly to the crowd, KCarl cast his gaze on the ground and back and the colonel.

The colonel rested his elbow on his knee and his head on the palm, "I will not fight you."

Kcarl slurped the rest of his drink, and again; he began to poke the ice cubes, they were getting smaller from their original size. But not fast enough, he grabbed the cup of warm water that was included with the drinks they orders and filled his –what-used-to-contain-margarita glass. Almost immediately, some smaller ice cubes became water. It blends with its original contents, _as what he mentioned before; he would make them change accordingly. _

Roy slumped into his seat, he eyes set on Kcarl, unwavering and coldly.

"Excuse me, colonel Mustang? There is a call for you, it is from central headquarters." The waiter who was fidgeting earlier approached the colonel cautiously; Roy glanced at the waiter with his pair of piercing dark eyes.

"Pardon me." Roy said politely though unwillingly, and left to receive his call.

Kcarl watched the last of his ice melt, and smirked. The reason why; came storming towards him soon after. Kcarl felt the tug on his collar, and the force that pulled him up to his feet. The piercing eyes were fuming dangerously close to boiling point; it bore into the other dark eyes that belonged to kcarl.

"Where are they?" Roy spat, his grip on Kcarl's collar tightened considerably.

"Who…?" Kcarl replies calmly, as though it didn't matter that Roy looked murderous at that moment or the fact that half the patrons in the club had risen from their seats and some even making their way towards them; to prevent an impending fight.

"Two of my men are missing, where did you take them?" Roy could almost lift Kcarl a few inches off the ground, the latter began to laugh hilariously, he cocked his head to one side and his eyes narrowed.

"Where do you think they are? Mustang?" He replied in a sing song voice and it was that particular moment where Roy saw it; his expression on his friend's face; it was a mixture of sadness and madness.

"Sir! You must Stop!"

"Let go off the man, you!"

Roy observed the hint of madness within those eyes, something he had not seen before. He let go of Kcarl's collar quickly, letting him fall to the ground. KCarl coughed and splattered wildly, the patrons who tried to stop Roy rushed to the man side to make sure that he was okay.

Kcarl ignored them, instead he directed only one question at the colonel, and "So…will…you agree to my little game?"

Roy closed his eyes and peeled them open a second later; _his team was involved in it from the start_, _Breda and Havoc, and possibly everyone else was in danger. _

"I will get my soldiers back." Roy declared his eyes set on Kcarl's; the anger had lifted; all he had left was regret and pain. He watched KCarl who shook his head slowly upon hearing Roy's words; he smiled at him with his teeth showing.

"Do you really have to be tempted that much, just to spar with me…?" KCarl asked, he pulled a hospital visiting pass out from his pocket out and threw it onto the ground in front of him. Roy stared at it, as a certain realization hit him, his heart sank further and deeper than he could ever imagined; the next few words came out of gaps of his tightly clenched teeth.

"I will do it… Don't you dare land a finger on my lieutenant!"

Roy turned away from Kcarl and the mess that he made, uttered that he would pay for the damages, and kicked opened the door.

Kcarl burst into short burst of mechanical laughter.

_The ice had melted, and like the water; it will be swept away by its own environment. _


	18. A meeting half way

**Hello; my dear writers and readers. Thanks for your constant support of this particular story. But I realized that I seem be writing a bit out of track from the first chapter, I will try to pull back the ending and give it a proper conclusion that would be alright. **

**To: Rachel Ray Wolf, Sarahwolfgirl20, Linnas, Lalaina Elizabeth Raven, Gothic-Romantic99, Akamaruwolf323, luvlife4life and lastly ly-dango. **

**I am really happy and encouraged by all your comments and tips, I will keep writing and will also keep track on your stories as well so keep up the great work; everyone! **

Now, on to a new chapter

_**The girl who lost her way **_

She slumps against the Iron Gate and slides down to the ground heavily, night had fallen and the winds had risen from the east; chilling her bones and the joints. The girl drapes her scarf around her neck and dug her hands into her pockets, trying at best to keep them warm. She bows her head and breathed deeply, she must go on. The girl held to the Iron grey grills behind her and pulled herself up slowly, her knees buckled wildly as a fresh strong wind blew from behind, at the same time; he stomach growled in protest of lack of food. She shook her head, _no; forget about the food. _

The young girl moved forward and for every step she took; the grip on the grills became tighter. She reached the corner of the street but fell over; face first on the ground, as there was no way she would be able to walk further.

"They probably wanted me to die here…" she said softly, into the snow. A Single tear flowed down her cheeks; _they threw her out… she was really no one's child… _

She never thought heaven was warm, in fact she thought that it would be cold place…Her eyes snapped open quickly and she jolts herself to an upright position, she glanced around quickly. It was a house, the insides of a small house and she was in someone's bed. And she was next to a fireplace… The young girl sighs, half wishing that she in heaven instead. _Now she has to face reality again. _

"Hey, are you alright?" she glanced at the person who said it and nodded, though her face darkened considerably.

"I wished you didn't save me…" The young girl added softly and peered out through the window on the opposite wall; it had stopped snowing.

"Thank you though; but I have to go now…" the boy stood up and approached her.

"Where are you planning to go…?" He asks, the girl looked away from him and clenched her fist tightly.

"Home..."

"You are lying…"

"What do you know?" She asked demandingly.

"I am just like you." His words made the girl glance at him, their eyes met half way; she narrowed hers slightly.

"You don't look like an orphan…" she said, her light blue eyes boring into the dark ones that the boy had. And she had good reason to suspect so; he was wearing a long sleeved formal shirt and long dark pants, they were not torn or broken; in fact the boy look very much rich not 'what orphans would ever get to wear'

"No, I am not an orphan, I was abandoned." He licked his lips thoughtfully then sat on his own bed beside the young girl.

"Then why do you say that you were just like me?" She asked him curiously; _certainly an abandoned child would not wear anything better... _

The boy ignored her question but rubbed the top of head gently, "because we will never be able to fit into any home, no matter how hard we try."

The girl peered up to her right where the boy sat, then down at herself; _all she did was watch on her new brothers and sister television in their room, they kicked her when they found out. She let her anger got the better of her, and she pushed the sister down the stairs. Her new mommy and daddy heard the commotion and they went into hysterics. _

"_You will forever be an unwanted child!" Her new mommy screams at the top of her voice and threw her out of the house; that was why she was walking alone on the streets in the middle of the night and during winter. _

The girl trembled slightly, "Where can I go now…" she whispered.

"Well, if you don't mind, would you want to stay here with me? The boy offered, and she stopped crying for that few seconds. "Will I fit in here?"

The boy broke into a small smile and adjusted his glasses, "Why not?"

The girl stared incredulously, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew…" The boy said simply, she glanced at the boy then realized that there was something she had not asked.

"What is your name?" The boy considered her for a moment before nodding as though he decided on something.

"Kcarl." The girl smiled and she proceeded to tell the boy her own name.


	19. Third man down

Falman strides with large steps across the garden, he walks up to the front doors of the hospital and proceeded inside when it slides open smoothly.

It was evening time, most of the patients had returned to their respective wards; he flashed his visiting pass quickly to the nurse at the counter who sniffed unhappily at the solider before writing his name down on her registry. He uttered an apology and stuffed the pass into his pockets. _Visiting time was almost over, he was an unwelcomed visitor. _

He hammered the buttons exceptionally hard and waited for the lifts to arrive, anxiety crawled into him as he remembered the last words of the colonel echoed loudly in his head; _they will probably come after you, kain or the lieutenant next. Get to the hospital fast, I'll be right there. _The receiver was slammed hard back into place on the opposite end causing a flustered Falman to literally run four blocks with high speed right back to the hospital.

Two lifts arrived with a respectful 'ding', Falman rushed into the one on his right and pressed the 4th button multiple times as though it would make the lift go any faster.

"Wait! Please Wait!" shouted someone, running towards the closing lift. Falman pressed the door open again, a person rushed in; panting and out of breath, she slumped to ground and heaved heavily. "Thank you…really…" _She did look really familiar, where have they met before? _

Falman turned away from the buttons and crouched next to the lady, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned; the woman nodded and peered up. He noticed an unusual tattoo etched on her wrist but took his sight away from it quickly seeing that it was rude to stare and extended a hand for her.

"Thank you very much." She said, and took up his offer. The lady stood up and smiled brightly at him, her hands still in his. The lift slowed to a stop, and he heard the gears wheel themselves into place. He had somewhere to go to, remembering his purpose of being here; he took a step away from her. It was only then, he realized that she wasn't letting go of his hands.

"Erm…" Falman felt the awkwardness, and a fine stinging feeling riding up his arm and into his bones.

"Don't worry; you are going to have a long break now." She said, and at the same time, she brought wrist to her mouth and pressed her lips on the tattoo. It began to glow bright blue, almost immediately, he felt a wave of strong prickling sensation rushing throughout his body. She grins, and let go of her hand.

Falman felt his knees hit the ground painfully hard, and the rest of his body falling to the side. He could not scream nor move, as though he had been paralyzed or hit by a strong jolt of electricity. _He thought something did not look right, that tattoo looked strangely similar to an alchemic circle._

From where he laid, he could see the door that led to the lieutenant's ward.

"Good night, Vato Falman." She whispers; as the fallen solider struggled to keep awake, a slow jolting memory fell into place hitting him from the back into his extraordinary mind.

"Inves…ti…ga…tor…" he uttered to no one, the last of his surrounding turned into darkness and the lift doors slide back into place. 


	20. Fuery Kain

"Lieutenant, I am heading out for a while." Kain said nervously.

When she heard her name, Riza turned her head slightly away from the window she was blanking out upon and faced the young subordinate of hers. She nodded slowly but returned staring out of the window.

Kain sighs softly as he drapes his coat over himself; he slides open the doors but took a last look at the lieutenant. _She is crying? _The lieutenant had a palm over her mouth and her figure shaking slightly, his mouth gaped slightly; _he had never seen her so upset before; and this time…the reason was not of the colonel._

He backed out of the ward and closed the doors behind him, Kain strides over to the chair nearby with a heavy heart. _"That Kcarl person was a child hood friend of the colonel and the lieutenant." Havoc said; spinning his pen with his fingers skillfully at the same time, he glares at Kain then shakes his head, "The colonel suspects that he was the person who killed Kenny Drew and Caroline Krystal." Kain puts the puzzle together quickly and took in a sharp and sudden breathe dramatically, "If there is sufficient proof, then that guy would be sentenced to death…" _

The young subordinate rubbed the sides of his head roughly then leaned back in his own chair; _it is no wonder that the lieutenant would be upset…she would have probably known the consequences as well… _

"Excuse me; are you sergeant Fuery from central?" Kain peered up surprised by the voice; he threw in a meek smile before standing up.

"Yes, I am." Kain was not taller than the lady who approached him, he noticed the silver badge pinned up on the uniform, he recognized it right away.

"You are the Investigator who called earlier?" Kain offered seeing that the lady had not responded, she gave him a smile grin, and stretched her hands out indicating a friendly handshake.

Kain felt the soft palms and firm grip; not forgetting the strong wave of numbness coming up from his fingers to his arms.

He glanced at the lady who was still smiling at him, not letting go of his hands even though he was trying to pull himself away from her. _An alchemy circle on her wrist? _

"Fuery Kain, will you be a good soldier and deliver this letter to your superior?" she said softly, her other hand retrieving an envelope from her pockets and pushing it into Kain fingers. He took a look at the addressee's name, then glared back at the woman. "You mean the colonel? He isn't here yet..." He spluttered out with difficulty and collapsed back onto the chair he stood up from. The woman leaned forward; close to him.

"I was talking about Riza Hawkeye." She whispered into his ears before letting go her grip on him. Kain pulled his own hand towards him and winced as though he had been burned; the woman raised a finger and pointed to the lieutenant's room, "Tell her to hand it to the colonel when he comes around."

Kain had half the mind not to obey her, however his hesitation came to halt when the woman pulled out a gun from her coat; the cold nuzzle placed right next to his heart. "If you don't follow my instructions, you will die; and of course, the people whom you cared about will perish. Hmm, what are their names again…Oh yeah; Jean Havoc, Vato Falman and Breda Heyman..."

She watched as the young soldiers eyes widened considerably, her words continued coldly; "The woman in there will also be killed." Kain felt the trigger click at where his heart was pounding madly, _he must not weaken at a time like this, and he will not let them die without fighting back. _

Kain bowed his head firmly before receiving the letter and dropping it into his pockets, the lady watched as he entered the ward. The beads of sweat which had formed around his forehead drips nervously to his neck as he approached the lieutenant, who was still looking away; "Lieutenant?" he spoke, choking slightly, he placed the letter on her table, "Can you give this letter to the colonel when he comes around later?"

Riza jerked away from the window and cast her gaze on the letter which kain spoke about, she glanced at him quickly, "Is there something wrong, Kain?" she questioned, with a voice as though she had not speak in years.

Kain's eyes met hers but he pulled his ones away from her hurriedly, _he wished he could tell her; about the person who made him deliver the letter, who had threatened him with the lives of the people whom he cared about throughout most of his life. Who was standing right outside the door at that very moment with a gun, _he gazed at the clock which was hanging from the wall nearby. _The lieutenant must not know about his predicament; or he would be putting her in danger. _

He forced a smile upon his face, "No, No, there isn't…" he replied with a normal tone even though it was crackling under the pressure. Riza kept her gaze on him relentlessly, _are you sure…? _

The door slides open, a cheerful and energetic voice echoed throughout the room; "AH, Sergeant Fuery! I hope you are not busy now, but headquarters need you to return quickly!"

Kain's expression changed with a lightning speed when he realized who that voice belonged too. _The person from earlier on! _He spun around quickly, dramatically standing in between her and where the lieutenant was. His stance was defensive, he glared at the newcomer.

The investigator saluted to the lieutenant and nodded to Kain, in a way as though nothing had ever happened between them. Kain felt the burn returning to his hand, tingling and ominous.

"I am really sorry for this interruption, but headquarters needs you to return." She emphasized heavily.

Kain gulped, _she was warning him; not to speak further. She could kill them both right now. _

"Kain?" he heard his name being called, having no choice or moves that he could make, Kain rearranged his facial expression quickly before turning around to face his superior. She had moved forward from her pillow, Riza alternates her glance from the new comer and Kain. _Worried and concerned, yet she cannot make a move either, she knows that she was involved in this standoff somehow. _

He saw that her face was filled with questions and doubts, but he was helpless and unfortunately useless to.

"Lieutenant…it is okay, I'll be back really soon…" His gaze landed on the clock again, "Tell the colonel that I'd to leave at 4.37pm." Kain spoke finally and gave her an encouraging smile before turning his back away from her.

Riza watched as kain passed the door, followed by the investigator from headquarter. It was the last time she had seen Kain that day, Riza gazed at the letter on the table. She placed a hand on the white envelope and gazed at the name written on it. Dark and bold letters, cursive and slanted spelled out to ROY MUSTANG


	21. A selfish protection

Roy Mustang's POV:

"Hello, this is the Elric household speaking!" answered a lively and cheerful voice from the across the phone.

"Winry? It's the colonel Mustang here, is Edward and Alphonse there?" Winry affirms that they were around; she hung the phone aside and went to get the two boys.

The sun was going to set very soon, darkened clouds were looming over head; it seemed as though a storm was approaching us. _Indeed, a terrible storm… _

"Hey, Colonel! Is something the matter?" It was the younger brother's voice; without the usual metallic sounds that he had a few months ago, seeing that he had managed to get his body back from truth's gate.

"Alphonse, can you get your brother on the phone?" The young brother seemed to have choked on the other side, he did not speak for a moment, and fake short laughs could be heard.

"Sure…I'll get him." He said after moments of trailed thoughts, the phone was hung again but this time there were noises that could be heard from the other sides, an angry pair of voices; one of which refused to talk because of a certain reason. A reason that was too obvious, the way my sight was returned to me; it was true that he would be angry, positively furious too.

It was after a moment of wrestling which meant of his defeat that I was able to hear that sulking voice on the phone was again.

"Okay, what do you want? Spit it out!" he orders from over the receiver, it was hard not to chuckle at his tone; he hasn't exactly mature after just a few months.

"Edward, can't you be a little bit more polite?" Almost immediately, screams and agitated shouts rang out. Alphonse and winry voices in the background trying to calm him down, Edward was hissing over the phone. I could not help but snigger at his behavior.

"You freak colonel! Who are you calling impolite here? Who on earth would call someone and then insult them Huh?"

_His words woke me up a little, the reasons that I would call him at such a time. I needed assistance and they were the only one I could rely for now. _

"My apologies, Edward Elric…" The resentful tone simmered away, as though he was shock that I would actually apologize to him. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Whatever. So what do you want?" He asked shortly, with his permission; the story began about the man behind the murders, my soldiers that were hostages currently and the unavoidable fight.

The sun was beginning to disappear through the clouds and horizon, the receiver was returned to its original position. The note book which I carried opened once again, notes and hints and every piece of puzzle that I could pull together jotted within those pages. When three pages were filled, the sun was gone and settled, the moon made its appearance within the dark blue and purple sky.

_Falman and Kain would most probably be captured by now, the second criminal working with Kcarl must have made his appearance to the both of them. Some information should be in her hands at this very moment. Kcarl's plans have been working smoothly so far, his plans to rid the subordinates who are working with me. _

_He caught me off guard when he removed Breda and Havoc; it was believable that he would try to harm them to get me to show up. I had over reacted at that moment; however it was that moment when I realized what Kcarl truly wanted from me. _

_He would proceed to remove my other men, Falman and Kain. It was deliberate to get Falman return to the hospital, it was certain that Kcarl would get to him first; and since I had already understood the meaning of his actions, I let him go his way. _

_Lastly kain, the one I put in charge of the lieutenant; to make sure she will be unharmed from Kcarl's plans. The second criminal aka his messenger would appear to him, making him give information to me. But, they would not let Kain hinder the finale, therefore and lastly the information I need would be in the lieutenant's possession. _

_Kcarl would not hurt her, and the second criminal would not touch her either. _

_Now, with almost all my movable chess pieces out of the way, I can confront the person who is behind it all. _

_He was protecting them, by getting them out of the way; Kcarl will not harm them since this fight involved just the two of us from the start. _

_And I have to put an end to it all. _

0o0o0o0o0o

I stood lingering outside her door, my fingers cold and stiff from the bone chilling wind riding right outside; they rap the surface of the door politely, after the second knock, I made my way into the room.

And true enough, I caught sight of an envelope lying on her table, something that was not there this morning. Strange and alluring as though it was calling me. I was sure that it was the information I needed.

"Colonel…" I heard her voice but it took a while before it was registered within the brain, I glanced to where my lieutenant was resting. She peered into my eyes meaningfully; she looked extremely pale and tired. _I wonder if it was the news of Kcarl that caused it. _

The chair that was empty next to her bed was filled; I leaned back against the chair and folded my arms. My gaze had not left the lieutenant who was doing the same. _We were practically circling each other, waiting… _

"Is it really true? That Kcarl…killed those people?" her first question was the one I hated to answer the most, but I had to answer; there was no way I can hide it from her any longer; seeing that she had seen those Fluorite crystals before when we were younger.

"Probably..." I replied dryly, my hands made a movement towards the letter sitting on the table.

However her hands reached them first, "I've read it…"

Our eyes met for a moment, I glanced away quickly. "You can't…there is no reason to fight…" She whispers audibly.

"My soldiers are in danger because of him…" _Great, I am lying again._

"No, you're lying… Kcarl would not hurt them because…what he was aiming for is you." She interrupted firmly, I heard her cough in between her words. It sounded thick and painful, she looked very ill; I poured that cup of water and offered it for her. She sipped some, her hands clenched tightly at the area around her chest.

Even so, she pushed herself to murmur another sentence she was true to put across… "I can't possibly watch this by the sidelines." She pushed my hands away from her, and began to move to the edge of her bed; there was no way I would not know what she was trying to do.

"You cannot come with me." I saw a frown creased on her forehead, _why not…? Why can't I come? _

"Can you really shoot?" I questioned her, with a harsh tone I had never used; at least on her. She glared in my direction; her expression fell slightly for a tiny second before pulling them together.

"If the situation requires for me to, I will…" her words struck my flesh and bones cold.

"_If you want to shoot me, then go ahead." _

"_But then, I want to ask you. What will you do when I'm gone?" _

"_I can tell you; that I have no desires on living by my own freely. This fight would be my last, once everything is over; I will erase my body and the secrets of flame alchemy that bring about madness from this world!" _

0o0o0o0o0o

_She was ordered to shoot me from the back if I stepped a tone out of line. But this is completely different; there was no need for her to be involved in this, there was no need for her to kill again…Not because of Kcarl… he was my fault, my hesitation then; that made him into the man he is now. The lieutenant does not have to burden the same feelings. I must be the one who have to finish this… _

"No. I will not allow it."

"Colonel!"

"Just stay here and rest…I will be right back." I said quickly, ignoring her protest. My hands had reached for the envelope in time, before she could get hold of it.

The lieutenant began to cough again, but even so; she would not let it get her down. "Colonel!" she shouted, I thought I felt her hands on mine for that one second. Trying to hold me back, _colonel! Colonel! _

But I had flung myself out of the room and onto the corridor. _Will you be able to set your fire against him? _

I did not understand why, there was wrenching part of my soul aching inside. I was protecting her; I do not want her to worry about such things, things that were not her fault to begin with. "It sounds wrong too…don't I trust her?"


	22. Elrics, Fluorite and Mustang

"Brother, wait for me!"

"Hurry up!" he hissed, the rest of him at the back of two large brown crates.

Alphonse tipped toed across and court yard and dodged behind the crates where his older brother was.

"Okay…" Edward started with a deep breath, "According to the colonel, they should be around this area." He glanced at his younger brother who was scratching his own head puzzled.

"There are three electrical plants in Amestris. He wanted us to check them all, why are you sure this is the correct one?"

Edward stared at his brother then crouched down; he beckoned the younger to follow. The two boys' crouched side by side and Ed pushed a piece of paper under his nose. He jabbed the title and then at the names that were clearly written on the documents.

"It is a land deed…Hey, the owners of this electrical plant is Kenny. Drew!" Alphonse said excitedly when he saw the name and the signature, Ed nodded and loosened his grip on the paper.

"I saw the name when that colonel made us find out who owned the electrical plants in Amestris" He stood up and peered out from the cover they were hidden in. "And since the owner is the victim, it might be good to start from him." Ed whispers, his gaze landed on the no entry sign hung at the metal grills that surrounds the area and a note stuck together, informing that the plant would be temporary closed. 'It is a good place to hide a couple of kidnapped men'

Alphonse jumps to his feet and peers out as well; he stuffed the paper into his own pockets and sighs, "I can't believe that the colonel would be in such a mess…"

Ed sniggered loudly but cleared his throat soon after; "Come on, follow me." He breathed out slowly, and stepped out sideways and took cover under some dark shadows cast by the large objects nearby.

"How are we getting in?" Alphonse whispered; the two shadows crept closer to the metal gate. The grills were locked and the fences were tall decorated with barb wires. _Climbing over them will not be a good option. _The younger brother peered on apprehensively before hearing a clicking sound coming from his right. He wheeled around, only to see Edward beyond the fence waving wildly.

"How the…did you get in?" Al hissed before realizing that the front gates were opened.

"Come on!"

Alphonse pushed the gates closed and hurried to his brother side, "What if someone catches us? Aren't we supposed to sneak in?"

The younger brother gazed around quickly and panicky, Edward sighs loudly and whacked the back of his brother's head. Ignoring the yelps; he pointed a finger to another paper hung on the fence. "Closed indefinitely; under Central's management."

Edward stalks pass the fence and another brown crate, "We can use the colonel's name if anything happens to us." He glanced with raised eyes brows at a group of tall pine trees, _so this place is connected to a plantation? _

Alphonse slaps his forehead audibly, "Brother! Central does not know about his movements, you are putting the colonel in danger if you do that!" Edward shook his head as he pushed a large blue sheet aside and glanced at the objects below it. 'Property of southern electric plant'

"Whatever. He deserves it, for that 'incident', this 'problem' and the fact that he got us to help him."

"Right… You are the one who agreed to it in the end."

"I did it because of the hostages!"

"Yeah…"

"The freak colonel has nothing to do with my decisions!"

Edward was practically stomping his foot on the ground, with Al sniggering by his side; entertained by his brother's outcry. _There is no way, Ed would leave the colonel in such a mess despite what he says, both of them owe their superior for what he had done for them. _

A branch cracking under pressure brought them back to their surroundings, Al shot a warning look at the direction it was coming from and Ed took a defensive stance. Someone was appearing from the shadows within the plantation, a small figure hurling in their direction. Five seconds later, Alphonse rushed forward quickly when he realized who the figure was and draped his arm around the young soldier with another hand supporting the rest of his shivering body.

"Sergeant, can you hear us?"

The solider slumped to the ground with Al by his side, Edward came forward and grabbed his wrist; his pulse was weak and jumpy as though it was struck by an electrical current. Alphonse shook him rather violently, Kain jerked awake slightly and the pained creases on his forehead disappeared when he seemed to recognize the two boys. _He was faint, but he had to tell them…important things to tell them… _

"La..ura Tailly… The rest…in danger…back…" He muttered quickly and painfully, he points towards a door that was connected to the joint room next to a generator before slumping on Alphonse. Edward felt his pulse, weak but alive. He nodded to Alphonse who was white in face, but did not speak further, his reeled himself towards the path where the solider had appeared from. _Someone is there, watching them at the moment. He could feel it in his gut, something he had picked up with homunculus a few months ago._

And sure enough, bright blue lights that cackle like electricity erupted from the path confirmed his suspicions.

"Al!" Edward shouted as he grabbed the collar of the knocked out solider and dragged him behind the blue sheets, Alphonse placed his hands together and created a tall earthly wall in front of him, the waves of alchemic lights hits the wall violently.

"Alphonse, you stay here, I will get the rest of the soldiers." Edward flung himself behind another earthly wall and waited.

The wall was brought back down to the ground when the last of cackles was heard, Alphonse gazed towards the trees; someone else was walking towards them. It was a medium figure, with noticeable long straight brown hair. She steps out into the open with a large grin over her face; Al stared; _he knows her, back in central headquarters. The quiet cheerful helpful lady who assisted him with investigation on Maes Hughes death then! She is involved in this? _

"You are laura Tailly?" Alphonse asked with thin breath, shocked from his own realization. The lady nodded and bowed her head slightly, she cast glances at the earthy wall to the right of Alphonse and where her escapee was hidden. _Who should she deal with first? _

"Why would you do this?"

Laura glanced at Al but looked away quickly, _she remembered the suit of armor who was the kind Alphonse, and now the boy returned to flesh and bone; standing in front of her. She had always adored the Elric brothers, admiring their strength and bravery. But, today was different, memories were nothing. _

"Alphonse, I have a job to do. Don't stop me." She uttered emotionlessly and raised her wrist up to her mouth and pressed it against her lips, the circle that was etched into her skin began to glow. Alphonse gulped and shook his head slightly before taking a defensive stance once again.

Dry wind settled across the land, in a fluid motion, Laura placed her hand in front her with her palm facing outwards right at where her chest was; thin bright blue lines began to form. She pushed the air in front her, cackling sounds accompanied the blue streaks as it made its way toward where Edward was.

Alphonse clapped and several mounds of earthly structures rose and blocked the blue streaks. He aimed a single rectangular structure towards Laura and she retaliated with her alchemy. The two chemical reactions met in mid air and exploded, Alphonse dodge quickly avoiding the crumbled pieces.

"Brother! Go and get them out! I will handle it from here!" Alphonse shouts across all the debris, he blocked another of laura's Electrical attacks and waved the dust away quickly. Edward nodded although he pouted at the same time; frustration could be seen on his face seeing that he was no longer and will never ever be an alchemist again; he was practically useless.

The rock next to him exploded, Edward coughed loudly, pushed his emotions aside and ran towards the door where kain had pointed to previously.

Laura was several feet away from them, even though the area was filled with dust; she could still 'sense' where her prey were; she pressed her lips against the circle and forced the ions in the air to bind. It was then, she felt objects, sharp objects similar to kunai whizzing past her, it struck the water tank that she was taking cover with. Five Kunai that formed a bright red alchemic circle, Laura gasped, _Alkahestry? _

The water tank exploded, and laura jumped away quickly. Her binding process stopped, _she could shock herself if she was drenched. _Laura landed on all fours, a distant away. Sweat was forming around the sides of her head; _her opponent knows alkahestry, which was not expected. _The gush of water calmed the dust that was flying around the battle field. Alphonse stood above his own alchemic circle that he had drawn on the ground and gazed in the direction of the water tank, _by any chance he would had hit her and stopped her as well. _Unfortunately it was not what he had hoped. 

Laura stood up, her blue eyes caught the golden ones; she smiled and clapped twice.

"Al, you have learnt Alkahestry. Good for you." She said kindly with a tone that Al recognized a year ago. _Alphonse pinched himself subconsciously, don't; it is not her anymore. _

He caught her glances at the door which his brother had entered, Alphonse stood between her gaze.

"You are fighting me now." Alphonse said firmly, his stance changed to an attacking one.

Laura pulled back her long hair and nodded, "It is an honor, Alphonse Elric."

Blue lights and red ones filled the air, despite each of them were seemingly fighting for a different purpose; they had the same goal which was to protect.

Meanwhile, the colonel was striding alone up a deserted rocky path into an empty piece of land. His over coat fluttering madly as the cold evening air rushed passed him; his hair was even more messed up; from his own doings as well as from the wind.

Roy had his right hand in his pockets, gripping over the envelope which he had received.

_Onenorth Area B3 _

_Come alone, flame alchemist. _

_So that we can put things straight at last_

_: Kcarl J fluorite _

It was not more than a few seconds that passed, where he had mentally read the letter once again when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. He heaved a deep sigh, and gripped his hands tightly before wheeling around.

To his own surprise, he was not looking into a pair of black eyes but a pair of soft brown ones.

"Lieutenant?"

"Colonel…I'm sorry…" she whispers and gazed into his eyes, he knew that she would not give up; nothing will stop her from appearing. But still,

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you, to stay in the hospital and leave it to me!" Roy burst out; he grips her shoulders and shook them forcefully.

"What if you fall sick again? You disobeyed my orders! What on earth are you thinking by coming out here?" Riza cringed but did not answer him.

"Sir! Please don't fight…" Riza uttered at last softly but audible, the colonel glared at his lieutenant angrily but his own grip had loosened, he own resolution had softened hearing her words, _He did not want to use his flames and alchemy unnecessarily, but he have to use it, to put things straight and also…probably…to remove Kcarl's gulit… _

Finally, Roy let go of his lieutenant, he refused to speak as he removed his own over coat and drapes it over Riza. She looked at him weakly, but he did not meet her eyes.

"Lieutenant, go to the train station and wait for me there." He said, Riza glared at him and shook her head desperately. _Don't fight, please; you can't fight him. _

"He killed and Caroline Krystal…"

"You don't have to be the one to kill him; the law will be able to judge him." Riza retorted.

"No, that is not what Kcarl want…"

Riza backed away slowly, _there was something not right here…with the colonel's sentence… _

"Go back to the station, I will explain it to you later…"

He watched, as her defeated figure walked further and further away from him.

_Riza…he killed your father, and I did not do anything about it. _

_My hesitation then; caused him to be what he is now. _

…_I promise, I will tell you the truth soon… _

_0o0o0o0o_

"Roy Mustang, you have arrived."

The colonel wheeled around, Kcarl grinned at him. A manic expression drawn upon his face, Roy pulled the rim of his gloves down.

"Kcarl…"


	23. For you, for me

_Laura Tailly POV: _

_Kcarl: 21 years old, Laura: 12 years old_

_The glass door clicks open, followed by heavy footsteps and throwing of keys on the table. I slumped on my own bed and rolled to one side, my eyes watching the bed room door. I could hear my brother returning home, in any second now he would appear at my door asking me to come over for tea. _

_Missing an eye Teddy within my arms as I waited for him to enter, my gaze landed on a pile of workbook that lay on the floor beside me. Will brother help me with my language homework today? _

_One minute passed by, and I got suspicious of his late arrival. It was a pair of loud voices emitting from the living room that made me realize, that brother had brought guest home today. He had never done that before, I wonder if it was a friend. _

_Slowly, I dropped Teddy at the corner of my bed and tip toed out of my room, closing the door gently behind me. I peered down the short corridor, chairs were scrapping the floor as they sat at the small wooden dining table we had. Curiously and almost feeling as though I was a ninja, I crept closer to living room 'skillfully'. _

_All of the sudden, a loud bang was heard; someone was knocking the table and it sounds angry. I hope the guest does not break anything in our house; we had just bought it from the crazy woman upstairs who sold it cheap. I was near the edge of the corridor when I heard my brother raise his voice slightly, thinking it was better to stay here rather to make myself known; I slide down onto the floor quietly. _

"_Take the money home, don't pity me!" _

"_The master left it for you; I am just here to deliver it." _

"_Like I care, I can take care of myself." _

_Without wanting it, there was something painful in my throat; and I coughed out audibly. They must have heard it because their voices simmered away. I began to back away slowly, should I run or stay? _

_After five seconds or so, heavy footsteps approached me; and I peered up when it came close enough. It was brother; he did not seem surprise that I was eavesdropping. Instead he beckoned me to follow him._

_I went into the lighted area of the living room, and my gaze was on his guest that he brought home. I nodded politely and stayed quiet after that. _

"_Who is that?" _

"_My sister." _

"_You don't have a sister, Kcarl." _

_I glanced at my brother and back at his guest, so brother is an only child? And who is that person who seems to know him so well? _

_The guest peered in my direction but removed his gaze soon after. The guest was almost the same height as brother; they even have the exact same dark eyes, though clean shaven face and neatly sleeked black hair; dressed in dark color, with a long black over coat and strangely attractive white scarf around his neck; a solemn look as though he went to a funeral before coming here. _

"_Why didn't you come?" _

"_Why should I?" _

"_He is your master as well." _

"_Ridiculous… He was no master of mine, just a poker faced lair." _

_The guest jumps to his feet and glared at brother, frowns were forming on his fore head. I noticed that his grip was getting tighter. But then, another question pops to mind, who is Master? And why my brother was supposed to go where? _

_I stood between the two 'boys', looking from one to another, wondering what was going on and wishing that I had stayed in my bedroom instead. I pouted my lips and yawned, _

"_Brother, you ditched an appointment?" I demanded for an answer loudly, the guest looked at me wide eyed and my brother whacked the back on my head before replying_

"_I did not…" _

"_Then who is this person?" _

"_Past acquaintance." _

_I stared at the older boy, and then gave a huge grin before jumping to his side, despite brother's attempts to pull me back. A friend huh? Maybe this person could make brother be not so gloomy anymore. _

"_Hi! What is your name?" I offered a handshake, and the boy took it up. _

"_Roy Mustang." _

_My brother wheeled me away forcefully before I could tell my name despite my protest, I was shooed into my bedroom again and this time Brother locked the door from outside. I kicked the door moodily, we hardly ever have guests and I was never allowed to bring my friends over as well. This is just so lonely. _

_Missing an eye Teddy was looking at me with its beady brown eyes so I went over to pet the top of his head. _

"_Roy Mustang… Why didn't brother ever tell me he had a friend?" I whispered to myself and slumped onto the bed with teddy again, I bet brother is angry, looks like no one is helping me with homework today. _

_Geez, I should not talk about that guest anymore. _

_0o0o0o0o_

_Dinner was pretty solemn, I sat across the table from brother and he refused to look at me for half an hour. It was when I finished with my plate when he spoke up. _

"…_Lau, I will be heading out for a while." _

"_To find your friend?" _

_My question was met with a heavy punch on the table, his plate slides off the side of the table and fell to the ground. I looked at brother then bowed my head a little; feeling a little ashamed at my behavior, didn't I promise not to talk about it anymore? _

"_Listen…Laura, there will be time where I need your help. Will you help me?" _

_Our eyes met, brother had been looking rather pale and sickly these few days, as though he had not been sleeping well at all. He used to talk about a dream that he wished to fulfill in the future, and he used to smile more often before compared to now. _

_It was the starting of winter this year where he began to be gloomy and sulky, I wonder; was it all connected to that name that brother had carved onto the wall next to his bed. Hawkeye? _

_I do not want my brother to be burdened any longer, whatever he required; I will get them for him. It is the only way I can repay him for the kindness he had showed to me. _

"_I will." _

0o0o0o0o0o

Havoc applied pressure on the wound which was oozing with blood, "Hey, Breda; keep awake buddy." He uttered under his breath urgently to his colleague which was slumped on the ground.

He shook the injured solider up violently, and Breda groaned painfully. Both by his injury and the way Havoc was grabbing his shoulders. "Don't dig your fingernails into my flesh, idiot!" he hissed back.

Breda peered down quickly and gazed at his chest area, the flesh around it was black and thick blood was flowing out without restraint, Havoc pressed the wound firmly causing Breda to glare at him. "Can't believe electricity shock waves could do such a thing…" he said under his thinning breath.

"Shit…" Havoc cursed out loud, when the blood refused to stop despite the pressure he was putting on it. _In such a manner, Breda would bleed to death. _

Havoc rubbed the side of his head frustrated and glanced at his surroundings quickly, the side of the wall had been blown apart, and Kain had escaped through them to look for help with that woman chasing after him after Breda's failed attempt to stop her. He cast his gaze at his faint friend, _with his condition now; it will be very hard for him to walk out of here. _

Not only that, another inexperienced solider was knocked out of battle as well. Falman was injured by falling debris earlier causing him to fracture his right arm and twist his ankle. He ordered him to get help, but knowing his current status, it will be awhile before he could arrive with at least an ambulance.

"Breda, hang on. Okay?" He orders loudly and clearly, the latter had already closed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't sleep; you hear?" Havoc shouted and shook him again, Breda moaned obviously unable to keep in conscious. _Do not die, please do not die; the colonel won't be pleased if you do. _

"2nd lieutenant! Is that you?" Havoc shouted out when he realized whose voice it was before the owner had even appeared.

"Ed! Over here!" The older Elric dashed through the corridor and flings himself through the broken wall where he had heard a reply; his gaze changed between the fallen man and the one standing hurriedly assessing the situation quickly before removing his own coat and drapes it over Breda.

He pulled one arm over his own shoulder and Havoc took the other, "We have to get him out of here, Alphonse can seal that wound!" He shouts, though half uncertain seeing that the whole place was shaking due to the alchemic reactions and clashes right outside. _With their battle unfinished, can Al get to the solider in time? _

Havoc stared with a strange expression on his face, and Edward saw it. "I can't perform alchemy any longer, remember!" though practically mad when Havoc pouted, the two of them pulls Breda with them as they strides through the corridor. Breda was weak, but alive; at least his legs were carrying him forward.

"It does not mean I am useless!" Edward cried out rather hot temperedly.

Havoc sniffed as they were about to reach the exit where Ed had came in from, he cleared his throat loudly,

"I know, thank you for coming for us..." Havoc said with an affirming grin; together they pushed the door open and proceeded forward, to where another battle was in motion.

0o0o0o0o0o

Alphonse jumped away from the earthy wall he constructed just in time before it was destroyed by Laura's electrical shock waves, the boy clapped his hands once again and sent a couple of blocks towards where his opponent was last seen. The dirt and dust had taken the whole field; it covered Alphonse view and probably Laura's as well. As of now, they could not see each other.

The boy stepped back slowly; he had been reading the dragon's pulse accurately for the past twenty minutes or so. Avoiding her attacks and pinpointing the compilation of electrical shock waves from a distant away; it had left the both of them rather worn out but not seriously injured. He must find a chance to get a direct hit on her, before he runs out of energy or when his luck wears off; since Mei did mention before that his foundation of alkahestry based alchemy was not exactly 'passable'

Laura stood gingerly next to a tall crane, she leaned sideways on it but kept her gaze on the dust cloud where Alphonse was currently engulfed in, the boy was skilled in alkahestry but his timings were a little shaky and off. If she could get a clean hit on him at the right time, she would be able to stop him from attacking further. The dust that lingered in the air were heavy, filled with compounds and minerals, there was a huge supply of ions and electrons in them right now. She could set a very strong shock wave by forcing pressure into the elements; against Alphonse but in turn, this place would be destroyed and the boy with the people she had captured would probably; perish. _ and Caroline Krystal owns this electric plant… the two people that… she… _

Alphonse moved to his right, keeping his ears and eyes open on his surroundings. Right now, there is a pulsation coming from his north east, a steady one. Laura should be right there though it was strange that she had not attacked yet; the air was filled with the elements to create electricity if they were bind together. A very strong and deadly shock wave that could destroy everything with five meters of where they were currently; but she is holding back… she had been holding back ever since the start of their battle. _It feels as though she was not putting her heart into their battle or her job was to keep them here and not to kill them. _

"Laura! Why are you doing this?" Alphonse shouts over the dust, earning himself coughs as the dirt entered his own throat. He placed his own hands over his mouth and edged slowly further right; waiting for an answer.

Laura heard the question, but she ignored it. Her thoughts returned to the owners of the electric plant and then to the person whom she had owed her life to; who she promised to help and assist him to reach his goals.

Even though he had not spoken to her for such a long time; her feelings remained the same throughout her life even when she had matured into woman. Therefore when he found her again, she promised that she would do anything for his sake. _For brother's sake. _

Alphonse tip toed quickly across the dust, and finally he found what he had been looking for. 'An opening' the dust was so dense that it was lingering in a certain area and had a certain mass. The dust cloud was like a huge dome, and outside of the dome was clear air; where he could see Laura's exact location.

Laura placed her palms outwards, the tattoo glowed bright blue and some blue electrical lights emitted from the alchemic reaction. Pressure was accumulating on the elements within the dust cloud and around her, soon she would be able to release a powerful shock wave, although; Laura peered at her surroundings and the large generators near her. _Why did you adopt me…? I wish I knew the answer before i... _

Her palms were shaking, but she held it steady with her other hand. _She was going to do it again…Alphonse, Edward, Mustang's team … _

A bright blue ball of concentrated electricity formed at where her palms were, Laura gazed upon it

_Lau, I need your help; to fulfill my dream. There is something I have to do; won't you lend me your strength? _

_Your parents were fools to have abandoned you, Laura; you must end the bond you have with them. _

_Good job, they are dead. Laura, you have finally done it! _

_Listen to me; I will fight with Roy Mustang, and I must die in his flames; come with me and help me with my plans. Get rid of his subordinates. _

_She was in her bed that night, missing an eye teddy was staring at her again with his beady dark eyes. Laura pats the top of his head; she will have to kill again…but why must she murder them…? Her parents refused to sell the electrical plants to brother, making him really angry. She was told to kill them; with the alchemy he taught her… the fluorite crystals…Laura gazed down, warm blood was trickling down her shoulders, something she earned because she refused… _

_The retailer agent, travelers from Xing and Drahma, Trader Tate, Owners of Matlock enterprise, men who were after Brother's life! _

_Just to protect him; the person who saved and sheltered her when she had nowhere to go; at the cost of blood all over her own hands. _

_She promised, promises can't ever be broken but she is tired; really tired… _

(I don't want to do this anymore!) 

"Laura!" shouted a shocked Alphonse.

She had her eyes closed, but her palms were no longer facing outwards; instead she was pulling the concentrated electrical ball towards her own body. Tears trickled down the sides of her face and dripped on the ground below her, _she was supposed to be dead a long time ago anyway…she was no one's child after all. Brother had bought her time to become an accomplice in his works, a fake investigator, and a murderer._

"Kathy Belle!" Shouted a voice, rough and probably angry; Laura had not heard that name in decades. She opened her eyes again, but all she saw was a person flinging himself towards her roughly, knocking her sideways. She fell painfully on the ground as the blue ball left her control, it shot away started to crackle.

Laura could see Alphonse rushing towards her, he clapped his hands together and almost immediately a tall earthy wall rose between them and the unstable reaction. _Wait a minute, if that was Alphonse then who was the one who was holding her body down and shielding it? _

Whoever it was, Laura did not get a chance to see him. The ball shattered and concentrated electrical current discharged itself throughout the electric plant. The building crumbled upon the shock wave and their windows exploded into small sharp pieces.

Alphonse crouched down, and Edward slammed to the wall next o him. "How long will these explosions last!" he screams over the din and sounds of debris crashing into the other side of the wall.

"I don't know!" Alphonse screams back, the older brother nodded curtly before pointing to a person on the floor next to him. "Seal his wound!"

Laura hid her face within her arms and lay motionless on the floor where the person had pushed her down, she could hear the young brother stepping over and Edward; probably crouched down next to her; with his back against the wall.

More explosions rumbled, making the wall thinner with every wave of electricity it cast, it was only then she realized a stabbing dull feeling in her head. Something warm was trickling down her head; it was stealing her consciousness away from her. _When did she hurt herself…? _

"Miss Belle, stay awake!" she heard a voice shouting, urging her to stay awake. But darkness was falling, overwhelming her and her surroundings. The last of voices and noises quickly disappeared…


	24. The ladies whom they love

_Riza heard them shouting again, from the bedroom upstairs; third time this week! She sighs and made her way up the stairs and pushed opened the door to their bedroom. When the door was wide open, she glared at the boys which were on the ground, in a knot as though they had been wrestling. Father would be most displeased when he returns home to find out that his students have been brawling again. _

_Roy was pressed under Kcarl with his belly downwards and the latter was sitting on top of him; his own hands holding Roy's arms down. One of kcarl's eye was sporting blue black injury and Roy's face was full of bruises, neither of the boys had realized that she was standing there, Roy kicks Kcarl's back with his foot causing the latter to yelp in pain and punched the back of Roy's head heavily. _

"_What on earth are you fighting about again?" Riza shouts, deeply disturbed by the increased amount of arguments and fights between Roy and kcarl these few days as well as the fact the obvious hatred shared in the atmosphere; something that was strange and odd. _

_Kcarl got off of Roy's back upon hearing Riza voice, but kicked him in the sides before doing so. Riza rushed up to the both of them and pulled Kcarl back with most of her strength; separating the two boys for a moment. Roy groaned in pain before sitting up slowly, _

"_It isn't my fault!" Roy uttered out, wincing due to his injuries but glared at Kcarl unfazed nonetheless. _

_Kcarl made a strong movement towards Roy despite Riza holding his shoulders back, his fist clenched and face contorted with rage. Riza was dragged for a couple of steps, trying to stop Kcarl. _

"_Kcarl! Stop it, don't fight!" She insisted forcefully and pleadingly. _

_The older boy seemed to have heard Riza, but shook it off soon after. _

"_It is your fault! You are the one who told him, about it; isn't it?" Kcarl roared angrily and stalked towards Roy, clenching the latter's neck rather tightly. Riza was holding him back in vain, since Kcarl was still much taller than she was and stronger too._

"_I had to…you would have hurt that person seriously, if Master Hawkeye did not stop you…" Roy said struggling between his words. _

"_Let him go, you are going to choke him!" Riza shouts out desperately, seeing that Roy was turning a shade of purple. Kcarl ignored her and gripped his neck unrelenting; as though he had the wish to kill the boy. _

"_Let Roy go!" She added in firmly, and in the last attempt; she threw her weight on him; startling Kcarl, he fell over sideways with a loud thump and his grip on Roy loosened. He was flung to one side, coughing madly as he tried to get his oxygen deprived body and brain some air. _

_Riza rolled over and away from Kcarl'd body, she rubs the side of her head gently. She was seeing stars and strange black spots in her vision. But even the dark spots could not even hide the fact that kcarl was approaching her. His face deep red and his frame shaking furiously, Riza tried to pull herself together, _

"_Riza, you!" Kcarl yelled, his hands outstretched, the other arm swung widely; in a motion as though he was about to hit her which was exactly his intention. Riza realized it too, she backed away quickly but she had her back right at the wall. _

_Riza closed her eyes, one of her arm over her face and the rest of her limbs pulled close to her body; preparing for a blow. Which never came, her body was shivering; afraid and scared but in one piece… that was when she realized that someone was standing in front of her. Her eyes snapped opened, and her gaze landed on the boy who protected her. Roy winced painfully, his own dark eyes met the soft brown ones. "Made it…in time…" his said in a voice strained and soft. _

_Kcarl had thrown that blow at her and Roy blocked it; with his own body. He coughed, and a single streak of blood flowed from his mouth before collapsing onto her, Riza regained most of her frozen limbs and senses when he did. _

"_Roy!" She screams, her arms over his body; shaking him._

_Kcarl stood before Riza and Roy, his hands shaking wildly stunned at what he had done; without speaking he grabs Roy by his arm and supported him up before running for the door. Riza stood up unsteadily and forced herself to follow the two boys. _

_It was the last time which the two boys had ever fought in that house, Roy recovered pretty quickly and Kcarl apologized to Riza about his behavior and she had forgiven him. However the two boys did not speak to each other unnecessarily ever since that incident, Kcarl became more solemn and sulky while Roy returned to his books. _

_The last fight that Roy and Kcarl ever had and she was almost so close to losing one of them. Riza could not stop them before, how about now? What about this current fight…? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the train station, a small amount of passengers alights from the last train of the day and proceed to leave the station and head back home. They were pass the gate when from the corner of their eyes, their gaze landed on a woman sitting on the bench alone.

_Why is she sitting out here in the middle of the night? And she looks ill…maybe she is about to faint, should we get an ambulance? Is she breathing? Oh dear, is it a corpse? _

Riza raised a hand and shifted her hair away from her eyes, proving the irritate passengers that she was still of course alive; leaving the passenger puzzled at why she was still here. Riza sat up straighter and peered around her environment, the concourse was empty now. And the train services have ended for the day; her eyes gazed to the clock, it was past midnight, she had obeyed the instructions of the colonel; to wait for him at the train station. But…Riza remembered the dream or memories better described, and sighs… was she going to keep waiting?

Apparently not; she was a soldier after all; _his_ subordinate, Riza stood up from the bench and made her way back to the dirt road she had taken previously, she gazed at the path silently to the area B3 as a gust of strong wind swept past her. Riza eyes widened slightly when she saw several faint orange lights lighting up the sky; the colonel's flames… her fist clenched tight as she strides forward; his overcoat that she wore danced furiously within the wild wind.

_Was it stupidity to return to a battle field that she was not involved in? _

_Even if she was there, will she be able to stop their fight? _

_Or will…she just become a burden to the both of them? _

_As a soldier, his subordinate and as their friends; what will she do?_

Riza could feel the weight of her guns in her pocket becoming heavier with every step that she took; If Kcarl endangers the colonel's life, it was sure that she would have to step in…

0o0o0o0o0o

"Roy! Are you going to keep scurrying around like a rat?" Kcarl bellowed over the grass plain, which was littered with mounds of fluorite crystals, destroyed earthly structures and scorch marks.

Kcarl moved quickly, the edges of his coat sweeps the ground as he scans the area for his opponent. His arms were bleeding profusely but it did not matter, he placed his other hand over his wound and kept his eye sharp for any movement.

Roy was behind a tall and wide Fluorite structure; he leaned against it and breathed in deeply. He had fractured his right ankle just after Kcarl sent a stream of crystal structures after him. The stone that snub his feet sent him tumbling towards the structure that he was hiding currently, Roy stared at his ankle and sighs softly; he was not good at biological alchemy; especially if the injury involves bones. The rest of his body was filled with bruises and cuts; Kcarl was very skilled with his crystals formation; appearing to be able to do distant alchemy as well; something very much similar to alkahestry of Xing.

"I've found you, Mustang!" Kcarl called out triumphantly.

Roy spun around sharply, only to see Kcarl hurling towards him. He stood up and was about to make a dash for it when the jolt of pain rose from his ankles; causing him to stumble forward. Roy clapped his hands together and sent blocks of earth and dirt in Kcarl direction, temporarily blocking Kcarl's progression towards him. Taking his opportunity, Roy drags himself away; and dove behind a tall earthy structure that was his own creation.

Roy slumps against the wall and grits his teeth tightly; _he would not be able to doge or run from Kcarl's attack any further,_ he had been trying to get a clean hit on him but was always out smarted; due to kcarls' ability to transmute his crystals from a distance. Roy closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again clenching his gloves at the same time; _he had been restraining himself from using his flames from the beginning but it looks like he will have to use them soon. _

He heard heavily footsteps walking through the grass; it was approaching him from his left. He waited with battered breath,

"Now!" he shouts out and literally in his brain, Roy jumps out from the wall from the right rolled around and snapped his finger; he set his flames; not toward Kcarl but the stone wall, the blast from his flames made contract with the wall and it exploded. Kcarl dodged the smaller rocks and debris alike while Roy limps away within the mess and dust.

"Enough of your tricks!" Kcarl howled in frustration as he sweeps the dust in front of him angrily.

Roy stopped in his steps and spins around; he should be around seventy four steps away from kcarl; if he burns a person from this distance with the right amount; he would be able to just graze and weaken Kcarl's body structure but not enough to kill him. _He had so many opportunities to fatally wound Kcarl but he could not do it, and even now he was thinking of another way to rid Kcarl of his guilt besides death… _

"Why!" Kcarl screams, time was draining the man into a crazed state, he felt thin and faint; moored with guilt; peppered with frustration. _Why wouldn't they kill him? Why did everyone have to pity him? _

A single sharp object flew towards Roy from within the dust cloud, a thin sharp piece of fluorite crystal hits Roy squarely through the flesh of his right shoulder; he felt the ache then the searing pain through his arms. Roy stumbles forward a little, his knee felt the tough ground first as he supported the rest of his body with his arms. "Shit…" he mumbled…

Kcarl found his prey, weakened from the battle and his injuries. He could not feel his arms any longer, the lost of blood had drained away much of his energy, But Mustang was just there, he was there right before him. That was enough to keep Kcarl moving forward. _Roy must kill him, this was what he had planned for his dear old friend; it will finally be over and he would be free once again. _

An eerily familiar gun shot rang out through the inky dark night, its bullets narrowly missing; on purpose; Kcarl. The man halted in his steps and glared in the direction where the bullets came from. Someone was coming towards them; she strides forward with her gun out and pointed towards the man, her blonde hair dancing with the breeze as she approached them. Roy peered up; and his heart sank a little when he realized who it was.

"That is enough…" she announced firmly, her gun pointed at Kcarl who seemed unnerved at the weapon; he grinned warmly at the newcomer.

"Lieutenant…" Roy whispered before collapsing to the ground, Riza rushed to his side though keeping her eyes on kcarl at the same time. She removed the overcoat and draped it around her superior, "Colonel, please put pressure on that wound…" she reminded him gently, although the stare she received back was unrelenting; Riza did her best to ignore it. _There, she disobeyed his orders again. _

"Get out of my way…" Kcarl hissed, coldly. Before moving forward towards the two people on the ground; his alchemic circle glowed again. _No more interruptions, no more. And then at that moment, Kcarl remembered something important. _

"Mustang, did you ever tell Riza what exactly killed her father…?" Kcarl asked calmly, his eyes set on Riza though his question was to the man behind her.

Roy flinched at the question; he tried to sit up; giving no concern to his wounds and injuries. He faced Kcarl with a stoned face and then back at Riza who was rather unfazed by his sentence; thinking that it was probably a trick to get to her head. _After all, her father died of leukemia. _She grips her gun tightly, standing between the colonel and Kcarl; she was half thinking to at least injury Kcarl in order to get the colonel to the hospital quickly. "Kcarl…no…" she heard the colonel mumble.

"I killed your father, Riza." Riza blinked furiously, her gun admittedly lowered for that few seconds before she had it straight again.

"Shut up now." Roy warned, every word came out heavily and dangerously as his fingers tightened up quickly. Riza threw a quick glance at her superior and back to Kcarl,

"What do you mean…?" She asked finally, Roy gaped at his lieutenant; _nothing he says would stop her from knowing. _

Kcarl licked his lips savoring the situation, _if Mustang could not kill, what about Riza…? _

"I poisoned your father with fluorine for six years, leading to his death…how about it, Riza? I killed the person who saved my life!" Kcarl declared loudly, his eyes gleaming with madness.

Riza felt a tight knot in her heart, _so the colonel lied to her 16 years ago about her father's death, and all this time he was trying to protect her from the truth. _Her eyes caught the gaze of the colonel's black ones, _sure; she was angry that he lied, but it does not matter; right now. _Kcarl killed her father, _but Riza do not feel the pain…his death was such a long time ago, it does not matter how he died; he was already dead to Riza…_

"Alright…" said Riza simply, causing the smile on Kcarl's face to slide off indefinitely. " But, as of now you are arrested for the murders of Kenny and Caroline Krystal and as well as kidnappings of central soldiers." She added on, clicking her gun to load the bullet, showing that she was serious.

Both Kcarl and Roy stared at her, the former shaking his head furiously, "No…it does not work this way, you should hate me! You should kill me right now and avenge your father!" he shouts, failing his arms around dramatically.

"Kill me! I want to die! I have to die! Or I can't be free!" He spoke quickly and desperately, his words echoed throughout the area. Riza stares at him, _kcarl does not seem to be in a right state of mind… _

The crazed man faced the two soldiers and cocked his head to one side, "Don't pity me…don't make me guilty anymore…" he whispers, a single tear flowed down his cheek as he trembled uncontrollably.

_A creature wreaked with agony due to guilt; of killing someone he actually cared for. The person who saved his life, Kcarl had been living in dereliction… _

Riza reached out on of her hand, "Kcarl…" she said firmly but gently, looking directly in his eyes. Kcarl quivered slightly as he looked from her to her hands.

"I'm sorry…" he said, "Not you…" in a swift movement he pulls out a hilt of a dagger within his coat.

"Riza!" the colonel shouts, but stumbled again as he tried to get to his solider, he snaps his own fingers and a streak of red, orange lights shot through the air and strikes at Kcarl midriff. And at the same time, a gunshot was heard.

Riza collapsed to the ground, and Roy pulls himself towards her. The shiny silver hilt that belonged to the dagger stuck out from her abdomen like a sore thumb. As he cradled her in his arms, the figure that was kcarl crumpled to a heap of darkened coal color next to them.

"Stay awake, please" he muttered urgently into her ears. She could see him, crying again. _The king is tearing over his subjects… _

At the same time, four silhouettes came rushing towards them. Havoc and Alphonse dove to their side, while the third stood over them staring at the flames and the body that was in them. Laura stared blankly, _her brother is dead… there is no one left for her anymore… _

Kain bounced towards them from the other side; he stuffed the gun into his own pockets but was rather shaken by what he had done. "Colonel, we have to get her back to the hospital!" he said firmly and seriously, seeing that the colonel was injured too, he supported him up; while Alphonse carried the lieutenant.

Laura slinks away from the group and came very close to the flames, _brother… I wish that you are in peace now… _

"Miss Belle" Havoc approached the lady and pulled her back, shocking her. She glared at him but softened when she realized that he probably known what she was going to do next.

"Don't you even think of killing yourself…" he started, but Laura nodded, knowing that she would have to assist in the investigations and dying would probably mean that they would have no leads for the murders. She looked away, _I should have died… _

Havoc glanced at the lady before doing the most unthinkable thing that he would ever do; hoping that he would not be slapped for doing such a ridiculous thing, Havoc pulled her close and embraced her in his arms.

"You are wrong, you were never an abandoned child; they looked for you everywhere in vain; for years." He said, before pulling himself slightly away from her, he reached into his pockets and deposited a necklace in Laura's hands.

The lady took a look at it, before breaking down entirely. She sinks to the ground, the necklace gripped tightly within her palms. It was locket, and right inside was a picture of a baby Kathy Belle and her adopted parents. Engraved on the cover were the words, 'Dearest Belle, our princess.'

0o0o0o0o0o


	25. Unknown

Kain watched as his colleagues slept, Falman rested in the bed next to Breda. The two soldiers were injured during the events that occurred last night, leaving Kain and Havoc still in active duty. And their duty includes watching over them as they recover; he leaned back in his chair and peered to the clock nearby. It was 10am in the morning; 10 hours had finally passed over. He closed his eyes for a moment; remembering the chaos that they brought to the hospital last night. Breda and the lieutenant wheeled to the surgical theater while Falman had to go through some grueling wash up of his wounds and adjustments to his bones to get them in proper place; the Havoc and himself were treated with bandages, the colonel refused to get himself treated until he could see through the lieutenant's surgery. And as well, as the other person in the confinement ward; Laura…no; Kathy belle,

The young solider kept his watch on the clock, it had been an hour since Havoc left to visit her; the long hour leaving him drowned in his memories. Much questions pop into Kain's mind again, most of them involved the lieutenant and the colonel as well as the criminal…Kcarl J Fluorite, according to Miss Belle and the colonel; they had only planned to murder Kenny Drew and Caroline Krystal; but then, who killed the triplets?

0o0o0o0o0o

Havoc made his way back to the ward slowly, ignoring the ache in his back as well as the twisted wrist that he did not concern himself with last night; his thoughts returned to the conversation he had with Miss Belle earlier.

Admittedly, he was there to take her statements and record them down for future references; but during the whole process he could not help but feel close to the lady, every part of her story he wrote down made him sympathize with her even more. Beside the fact that she was used in Fluorite's plans, killed her own parents because he forced her to and murdered a couple more people in order to protect him; but also the fact that she was practically friendless and alone her whole life. Kcarl had disappeared for a couple of years before this and left her here as his spy…

"Miss belle…?" Havoc spoke gently, seeing that she had trailed off in her thoughts again. Kathy/ Laura glanced away and then back at the solider.

"I apologize…where was I again?" she said, her eyes blanked and distant, Havoc noticed that she was still holding on to the necklace that he handed to her yesterday, she refused at point blank to let it go even when she was told that it was vital evidence leaving him no choice but to drop the issue.

"Oh, yes… After he returned from Xing, he messaged me; you can find the recording in the phone at my house. He told me that he needed me to kill them… the owners of the electric plants but refused to tell me the real reason. I made my way to the house and knocked on the door, waiting for them to answer. I had to use the alchemy that he uses, Fluorite crystals; in order to get the soldiers onto his trail. .."

Kathy began to choke; her words became rather unstable and jerky. "They answered the door as expected, without waiting for an invitation; I went in and killed…him…the other tried to stop me but I chased her to the kitchen and I killed her too… There was a girl, she called out from upstairs when she heard the noise…I recognized her voice; the sister who hated me… I went upstairs to introduce myself as a friend of the family, and told her that everything was alright. She took my words for it and went back to bed…I left afterwards…"

Havoc was jolting all the above down when he noticed something very strange, "Miss Belle, the triplets of that family was killed too…"

Kathy stared at Havoc and shook her head vigorously, "I did not kill them, that girl was alive when I left. I did not touch them!"

Havoc glanced at her, _there was no reason she would lie now… _"Alright, I believe you…" he said finally…

When he realized that she was looking away again, he tapped her shoulders which brought her back to her surroundings. She looked dazed and empty; Havoc pursed his lips tightly and went on with the interrogation; it was when he was about to leave when Kathy stopped him.

"Havoc, thank you…" she said, her blue eyes bore into his. He tilted his head slightly and sat down again.

"I don't get it, why are you thanking me?" Havoc asked; his question strangely brought a smile upon Kathy's face.

"For talking to me, last night…and also for stopping me…" Kathy reached out her hands, Havoc hesitated,

"I won't shock anyone from now on…" she assured the solider and he took up her hands, smaller than his but cold and soft.

Havoc was at the door, when he spun around sharply; shocking the lady as well. "I will be coming around later, would you like anything to eat?"

Kathy blinked furiously, her eyes were burning again. "Do you have…maybe an apple?" she put across softly.

Havoc grinned widely and nodded curtly before heading out of the door, it slides close loudly and she was left sitting on her bed; even though her ward was more of a comfortable bird cage; and she was its prisoner but at least this time her heart feels as though she was soaring through the sky. A single streak of tear fell to the ground.

_Friends must be the best gift given by the world. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The colonel paced his own ward anxiously, it had been over four hours since her surgery was done but he was still not allowed to see her yet; his fractured ankle stung his senses painfully in every step he took; though he knew that he was supposed to rest, there was not a chance in the world that he would calm down or sit still waiting for his chance to visit her.

Breda and Falman were alright; his heart nearly sank further when news reached him that another of his soldiers was also heavily injured. But they made it out okay, now all was left was the lieutenant. He remembered the dagger that was stabbed through her abdomen; it was a deep wound, he feared that it was through her spine but luckily it was not; close to it but not damaging to the integrity of the structure.

"Hey, Mustang; what the hell are you doing pacing up and down like that?" he heard the voice but he had not expected the whack on the head.

Roy backed away onto his head, rubbing the top of his head but he stopped when he realized who it was.

"Dr Knox, How is she? Is she alright?" Roy demanded, shocking the dear doctor who glared at him before sitting down in a chair nearby. The colonel took the gesture rather seriously, _she is not alright? _

Dr knox locked his fingers together as he spoke, "Roy, her body is very weak right now; the bone marrow you gave her is not working properly. Her blood count had dropped to an all time low and the blood she lost yesterday…"

Roy gripped the bed sheets tightly; his heart clenched into a tight knot and all his limbs was cold as ice.

"These few days is very critical for her, she may make it however; Roy, you have to be prepared for the worst as well…" Dr knox affirmed, he watched at the color drained away from the colonel's face. _Nothing he could do would be able to comfort the boy. _Several minutes passed, the atmosphere within the ward was as thick as pea soup. Dr knox was about speak when Roy interrupted into his thoughts.

"Will another bone marrow save her?" Roy asked, breaking the silence. Dr knox stared, _it was exactly what he wanted to say as well. Another compatible bone marrow would save the patient, but where would they get another person? _

"I can do it again…" Roy put forward his words a little too quickly...

"Are you dumb? She rejected your bone marrow; she needs one from another person!" Dr Knox exclaimed; the muscles under his eyes jumped horribly as he glared at the colonel with a rather fatal look.

The colonel sinks back into his pillow, Dr knox softened his own expression; he was too harsh on the boy. _After all, they were all thinking of ways to save his lieutenant. _

Roy stared blankly at the wall opposite him while immersing himself with memories of last night. _He was sure that Riza would probably be upset if she knew that he had been lying to her all this time, from the fact that Kcarl killed her father. Anyone would be furious and upset even if the person was a calm and serious person with high amounts of discipline; would at least desire to put a bullet through the culprit. But she didn't; the eye contact they shared plainly showed him that she was not furious; it was a knowing look, that she understands the reason for him to hide it from her was just to protect her from the saddened truth. _

His heart wrung with guilt; _it was similar to their situation that she hid her illness from him because she desired to protect him from the painful truth. Even though he understands her motive, but he could not understand why she had to keep hiding secrets from him. Was it really just to protect him, what if he did not desire that protection and all he wanted was just the plain old truth so that he could help her? _

_His anger and frustration that was fueled from their situation was making him really confused, truth can be painful but he needs to know. Well…Well; because it is her. _

_She…the lieutenant means a lot more to him… it does not matter if he was upset or distracted; all he wanted was to share the burden with her… _

_Something that the lieutenant will not ever understand… _

0o0o0o0o0o0o


	26. Chapter 26

"How could that be, we thought the lieutenant was recovering…."

Roy shot a quick glance at Breda, who had mumbled out his thoughts audibly before looking away to the window and the view outside. _He had believed the same; no one had given any thought to the possibility of a rejection; and the lieutenant's current dire status was prove of their negligence. _

Falman peered from his superior to Breda and Kain before raising his own thoughts about the issue;

"All she needs is another bone marrow, why don't the rest of us give a shot and see if our own are suitable?"

Havoc nodded his head seriously, Kain's eyes lit up brightly at the obvious solution; for a brief moment; the atmosphere in the ward was much lighter, only to be interrupted by the colonel who cleared his throat.

"For now, Havoc and Kain are the only ones who could actually be a donor." He cast a knowing glance at his other two soldiers, Breda caught his gaze while Falman heaved a sigh of regret when he realized what he meant by his sentence.

They were seriously injured; all thanks to last night's events. And that meant; their bodies are not healthy enough to give blood, nor bone marrows or any major surgery. The group of four was cut down to two, and what are the chances that they would be suitable?

"We have to try!" Kain declared in a firm tone while nodding his head vigorously;_ he knows that the chances would be slim, however they must try._ Havoc peered at the colonel before licking his own lips; deep in thought. Falman folded his arms as the colonel began to pace around the room once more; ignoring the sting riveting from ankles. It was a couple of minutes later when the colonel finally spoke,

"I will inform Knox about this then." Roy said, before turning his gaze to an alarm clock nearby. It was 3pm, time moves pretty quickly around here; or was it just the feeling of being helpless that caused the seconds to tick by that rapidly? He thought silently before limping his way towards the door, Kain was about to speak again as the colonel's hands were at the handle of the sliding door when the door had opened up in a swift movement; startling the colonel as well as his team who were watching right behind him.

The person who appeared at the door was no other then the person Roy was about to look for; Dr Knox was beaming at them, confusing the men with his apparent happy expression with a time as dark as these. He wiped some beads of sweat from the side of his head before entering the ward, beckoning Roy to follow him. Roy observed the man; he seemed to have rushed down from somewhere. The doctor walked to the centre of the room and threw a brown file on the table on Breda's table before exclaiming,

"An exact match, we found a suitable bone marrow for Miss Hawkeye!" Roy's expression changed rapidly, to a slight confused, happy and puzzled look; Kain jumped happily beside him while a relieved grin was seem on Havoc's and Falman's face. The doctor had expected the joyous reaction; Roy patted his old war time friend's back before returning to the issue,

"Who is the donor?" Roy asked quickly, not knowing that Havoc had picked up the brown file and scanning through the text. His expression unreadable as he placed a hand on the colonel' shoulder;

"Miss Kathy Belle…" He uttered out, Roy spun around; glanced from the solider to the file and the doctor; he pulled over the file and read the title of the documents out loud.

"Transfer and replacement Organ Department…" Roy placed his palms over his mouth as he pieced the information together; the news from central headquarters that came to him at noon, as well as the most probable consequence of the events that took place a night ago. His eyes scanned the following text; it was in a table form and each one was the name of most commonly transplanted body parts and their status. So far, it was concluded that she was suitable for transplants.

Havoc gripped the colonel's shoulder rather tightly, his bones struck cold from what he had read. _She had signed the documents; to donate any of her usable organs to anyone who was in need of them. This could only mean one thing… _Roy gazed at the rest of his team; realized that he had not mentioned; the conclusion of this case that was already set.

Without speaking or looking at anyone, Havoc strides away from his group and left the ward; Breda glanced at the space which used to be occupied by his friend while Kain gaped; surprised at the 2nd lieutenant sudden exit. Dr knox Changed his gaze from one solider to another; taking note of their expression before returning it to the man standing in front of him. Roy closed the file and gazed to the time; 3.15pm,

"Knox, if consented; when would the lieutenant be able to undergo the surgery?" Roy questioned the doctor, who shifted his sleeves aside and counted the hours on his watch,

"The earliest slot we have is the one at 6pm."

Roy nodded, and turned away to face his other soldiers. Kain in particular seemed rather worried at the sudden drop in temperature in their atmosphere, _isn't it good now, that the lieutenant has a bone marrow that suits her? What on earth caused the 2__nd__ lieutenant to leave and now the colonel empty expression? _He glanced to his other two colleagues, but as he did so; the colonel stalked out of the ward with a soft 'excuse me', leaving the door shaking in its hinges,

Falman and Kain gazed at the doctor; as though looking for an answer, Dr Knox in turn adjusted his collar nervously, "The transfer and Replacement department was built from order of central city…the Criminals who…were sentenced to death were either a 'sacrifice' or a donor." He explained cautiously ignoring a gasp from Falman, he continued, "Their organs were taken to save other patients who needed them…"

Kain backed away slightly, not because of what he heard but from what he finally pieced together, _Kathy Belle was sentenced to death…? _ Breda shifted his pillow straighter and leaned back into them, _the court decided about their sentencing pretty quickly_, Falman shook his head slowly, _there was no trial to this case, seeing that Miss Belle admitted to everything and whatever she said matched to evidences,_ several seconds passed; and it was only until when the doctor had announced that he was going back to his rounds when Kain spoke up,

"Did Miss Kathy agree to the operation?"

Dr knox placed the file under his arms, and sniffed before answering the young soldier.

"Yes…"

0o0o0o0o0o

Kathy/Laura rubbed her eyes sleepily; the magazines these days are very much boring and dull; she leaned back in the chair, the one next to her bed and yawned. She peered out of the window and stared at the tree that was next to the frame, it was only then that she noticed a creature looking back at her. The magazine returned to the side table, as she made her way slowly to the window.

It was a bright blue song bird, it tilts his head slightly as Kathy approached, the lady taps on the glass and the song bird jumped back from the sudden sound. Although a little scared, the small creature flapped its wings and came closer to the window. Soon, it was standing on the branch next to the window and Kathy observed its smooth and straight feathers, it seemed to be a house bird and not a stray.

Kathy would have spent more time on the creature if she had not heard the door slide open behind her, she turns her head slightly; the blue song bird took off from the branch as she realized seconds later who the visitor was.

"Mr Havoc…" she said, but before she could do anything else. Havoc stride forward and stood in front of her with a solemn expression on his face, Kathy stared, she did understand that sadness in his eyes, the pair of golden eyes bore into the soft blue ones however Kathy's eyes formed a curved moon shape seconds later; she giggled a little before speaking.

"Why the sad look on your face? You should smile, smiling makes a person happy." She added in with a slight comforting grin. For a moment, Havoc looked grim but he quivered a little when the lady in front of him expressed happiness, _she was going to die and take most of the blame for Fluorite…how could she be so nonchalant about it? It isn't fair! _

Havoc gestured that they should both take a seat, Kathy returned to her bed while Havoc took up the chair she vacated a little while ago, "I heard…about your sentence…" he began, only to be interrupted by Kathy who kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Havoc protest painfully, rubbing his shins with his hands. Kathy sniffed loudly, before punching him in the shoulders gently.

"If you came here to ask me why I am not upset or crying because of it, then I rather you leave!" she said, harshly and coldly. Havoc stared; the pain ebbed away with her words. Though, he was still stubborn enough to put his question across.

"Don't you find it unfair? That you have to take up the blame for him? Because of lack of evidence against him for the murders of the other eleven people, even though he was the one who forced to you to kill them…?"

Kathy's head was slightly bowed as she answered, her eyes covered by her fringe, "I was the one who did it, their blood are all over my own hands…"

"That is enough to land myself the death sentence; there is no point to run away from this truth…" Kathy added in quickly as she pulled the bed sheets over her but refused to look directly to Havoc's eyes.

The solider sighs softly, he could not think of anything else to say, what comforting words could be used in this situation? He rubs his hands together nervously, he was here because of what he had heard, about the fate that awaited her, the unfairness in the sentence and probably; to be here if…she needed someone to comfort. But hey, what can he do? Why was he acting as though he could change reality?

"…Is dying painful?" she whispers, Havoc could have sworn he had thought of the question in his head if he had not seen her mouth moving. At that curious moment, the door slides open loudly shocking both the solider as well as Laura; the colonel strides towards them, with a rather solemn look written all over his face.

"Yes, it is." The colonel replies her question. Kathy stared at the new visitor while Havoc stood up and saluted to his superior. He approached the lady, Havoc moved aside to let him pass. The dark eyes met with the blue ones, Kathy gave a small smile; she heard his answer and it was the same as hers, deciding not to ask what he had said; Kathy redirected her question.

"It has been such a long time…Colonel Mustang"

The colonel nodded and took the seat that Havoc had just sat on recently; he peers at the lady before dropping the documents on his laps and folded his arms. The blue pair of eyes observed the dear man sitting in front of her, as well as the awkward one who lingered behind him. Roy could remember the same pair of bright blue eyes years ago, that awfully cold night after Master Hawkeye's funeral which he visited Kcarl, the little girl who was 'his sister' was now the grown woman in the hospital bed talking to him. _It was disappointing of him that he did not take note of the resemblance earlier. _

Kathy tilted her head slightly before speaking, "I am sure you didn't visit; just to stay silent…" Havoc makes his way over to the sofa nearby, keeping his own ears wide open into the conversation of his superior and the lady.

Sure enough, the colonel pulled the document from the brown file and gripped it tightly in his fingers; he breathed in deeply, "Thank you…for this…"

The lady softened her expression considerably; she gazed at the colonel and nodded with a slight smile. Though slowly her gaze drifted away landing on the documents in his hands instead, it was then she realized that there was something missing on the documents.

"You have not signed the papers. The surgery cannot start without consent…from your end" Kathy said, jabbing the bolded line at the bottom bearing the words 'Signature of guardian'. She raised an eyebrow, curious about the colonel apparent hesitance. _It was clear that he was here, not just to express his gratitude. _

"Miss Belle, I can help you with this case…All I need are more evidence that Kcarl forced you to murder those people, If you do…At least your sentence would be not be death! " Roy expressed loudly though his voice trailed away after his last words, his eyes were set on Kathy for several seconds and when the latter answered; it had the hint of sadness.

"…But then it would be a life sentence…?" The lady grimaced and shook her head gently; "I don't want to be trapped in another cage, not again." She sniffed and peered into those dark eyes; Roy leaned forward from his chair and folded his arms. "I do not want to put an innocent person…"

"Innocent? Innocent?" Kathy had raised her voice, this time shaking her head furiously and had placed her hands at the side of her head. She glared at Roy, "I am not innocent!" in a swift motion she grabs the left arm of the shocked colonel and shook it firmly, "Mr Mustang, please; there is no time to waste any longer, the lieutenant will die if you keep worrying about such minor things, you can't afford to wait any longer. Take my bone marrow and save her, isn't Miss Hawkeye important to you?"

"Kathy, calm down!" The lady blinked rapidly, her fingernails were digging deep into the colonel's flesh meanwhile her gaze had found Havoc, whose expression was most unreadable; _she had lost control of her emotions, _slowly; Kathy released her hands but bowed her head. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Havoc made his way towards Kathy and placed his hands on her head, giving it a quick rough rub messing her hair slightly. The colonel slipped the documents back into the file and stood up, Havoc glanced at his superior who nodded; he had the file under his arms and his coat over himself as he strides towards the door.

"I understand, Miss Belle." Was the last thing he said before leaving the two behind in the ward and when the door closed with a respectful snap; Kathy put her hand to her face and over her eyes,

"It is really okay, I don't mind…" she utters under her rapid breath before looking away to the sky, a surprise awaited her; the song bird had returned, it was perched on that same branch once again; looking at her curiously. Havoc sat down, this time on the edge of her bed; Kathy twitched slightly but Havoc did not budge from where he was, instead he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her head was on the side of his left arm, Havoc glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, _and those were surely tears that are falling… _

Havoc did not speak and neither did Kathy, they sat in this manner for the next few minutes, it was only after half an hour did a nurse and a guard enter the ward; stating that she should get ready for the surgery and that visiting hours were also over. Havoc was shooed out of the room, not before whispering something into Kathy's ears which caused the dear lady to break into a grateful smile, in between those lines of sadness.

_An apple will be waiting for you when you get out of there, so make sure you stay strong. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, at the east wing of the hospital; a sullen and solemn person sits on the chairs nearby; he had rested his head on the wall behind him and stared blankly into a wall opposite him. This was where the observation wards were, and he was the only soul lingering around; it was not at all similar to the noise existence wards at the west wing. It was quiet here, all a person could hear was the soft wheezing of the air vents above and the occasional entering and exiting of doctors and nurses.

Roy felt the sting in his eyes which was a reminder for him to blink, the man closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, returning his blank stare against the wall. His mind began to replay his memories, from the confrontation between himself and kcarl, the lieutenant's bone marrow rejection, to Kathy Belle's ultimate fate and her reluctance to clear her name.

"Why…" Roy whispered to himself, _these few days had been particularly hard on him; draining to certain extent as well. Kcarl carried out his plans, hurting his team and forcing him to fight an unwilling battle, her illness that refuses to recover and the issues between them that he could not resolve, Kathy Belle / Laura Tailly who have to carry the consequences of what Kcarl had done, she had murdered others however it was not her totally her fault; she was manipulated and yet; there was nothing he could do save her. _

"Lieutenant…it might be easier to handle if you were here…" He breathes, forming an area of condensation on the glass plane, Roy had rose from his seat and was leaning on the large piece of glass that form most of the wall of the observation ward; with his own eyes on her; the lieutenant pale and unconscious with an oxygen mask covering most of her face, as well as several medical tubes sticking out from her wrist. Pale yellow, brown and transparent fluids within each of them, few inches of the silver colored needle could still be seen attached to her flesh. Roy placed his palms on the glass…

"Lieutenant…"

"Colonel!" Roy bumped his forehead unwillingly on the glass from the shock of the sudden booming voice; he spins around only to come face to face to his youngest solider who saluted to his superior. Roy regained his posture quickly, took a quick glance at his slumbering lieutenant then back to his sergeant. He gestured for Kain to be at ease.

"Is something the matter?" To the question, Kain shook his head vigorously however he looked rather abashed to be there, something that the colonel was quick to notice. "Spit it out." Roy ordered firmly.

Kain bowed his head slightly, before taking out an object from his own pockets; it was a gun. He handed it over to the colonel, with the handle towards his superior. The colonel stared at the gun, somewhere in his mind he remembered the gun shot he had heard during their final moments with Kcarl; the one that saved his life as well as the lieutenant. Roy peered at the young soldier,

"I could not just stand by, and watch him endanger your lives; I apologize for disobeying your orders."

The colonel received the gun from Kain, "My orders were not to get yourselves involved…" he noticed his subordinate cringe a little as though he was about be lectured or punished severely, silently; he puts a hand on Kain's shoulder.

"However, if it wasn't for this bullet you fired, I would not be standing here, right now …"

"Sir?" Kain uttered uncertainly, he threw glances at the hand on his shoulder.

"So there is no need for apologies." Roy said finally as he pushed the gun back to Kain's outreached hands, Kain peered at his superior curiously; but did not speak only shoving the gun back into his own pockets.

Roy turned to face the glass window once again; his expression rearranged to his most worried and sullen one, only his gaze remained the same, cold and yearning for the lady to wake. Kain stood beside the colonel, his own eyes followed the gaze of the colonel's to the lieutenant, and even though they did not speak. It was clear as crystal to what the colonel was thinking.

"I'm very certain; that the lieutenant will wake after the surgery." Kain said, in a half cheerful voice, bringing some form of smile upon Roy's face; though it slides off rather hastily.

Roy narrowed his eyes while absorbing what his solider had just said; _if she did wake, everything would be just the same, wouldn't it…? _

His gaze observed the lieutenant's slumbering body; she looked frail, pale and ill. Not at all, like the lieutenant that belonged to his office, how he yearns for her return.

It was only for a brief moment, just five seconds that it took for the colonel to realize that he was no longer staring on the closed eyes but was actually looking at a pair of soft and weak light brown ones.

Riza was looking in his direction, but her eyes were hazy and wet. Roy blinked a couple of times to make sure he was not dreaming, he pounded his fist on the glass plane separating them.

Riza gazed at the two silhouettes standing right over there; however she could neither speak nor move. All she could do at that moment was to recognize who they were; it did not take long for her. _They were special people, after all. _

"She is awake. Isn't she?" yelled the colonel, Kain jumping up and down excitedly right next to him; Confirming that it was not a dream that he was having.

Meanwhile Riza had pulled her gaze away from the two persons; her eyes scanned the room she was in. An observation ward, she had been here before. But…it was only then that the lieutenant peered down, finding herself being administered with drips and an oxygen mask puzzled her. _Why is she here…? _

**Hello, my friends. I am sorry about the slow updates these few days, was getting really distracted by other things. Well; this is the next chapter, I hope you will like this chapter as much as those before. As usual, reviews are very much welcome! **

**Cheers; Mushimio92 **


	27. Confession

**Hello, my dear friends. It has been such a long time since I had updated my stories. I had just started working so finding time to write again is truly difficult. I hope you would forgive me for that. This is chapter 27; please enjoy this story as much as you did for the previous chapter. **

A figure stirred from between the layers of bed linen, in a manner so bizarre as though it was searching for something around it. A hand peeped out from between those layers; reaching out slowly to the side drawers nearby, a couple of aimless search later; it slapped down the off button of the item which had disturbed her rest. _Damn alarm clock…_

The hand did not leave that position for a couple of moments, as though the rest of her body had trouble getting up. It took great effort to rise from her slumber.

And sure enough, it took around a dreaded ten minutes; in order to sit up slightly from her supine position. Her sleepy half about to close again eyes peered to the window set diagonally from her, the sky was inky dark; there was no hint of dawn. _Even the sky was slow to rise this morning… _Every reason to go back to dream world, but her clock had to be otherwise, it reads 7.30am. It was time to wake, no matter how much she might have wanted to stay in her bed.

She rubbed her eyes slowly, while at the same time; the dear girl pushed herself to sit up properly; borrowing support from the mattress she had been sleeping on. Normally, support was not necessary however in her case, as of now; there was little to be stubborn about. Her other free hand, reached to the area where her pelvic bone was; she found the texture of soft cotton. It was a bandage, a souvenir she brought back from the hospital.

Yes, indeed; she had been discharged just three days before. After five days from her bone marrow transplant, as well as rigorous follow ups which Dr Knox was tad uptight about. Upon her insistence, she was able to leave the ward which she was so tired of and return home. It was hardly surprising when she noticed a nice thick layer of dust coating most of her furniture, or the abundance of mail at her doormat; but for her it was no problem either, in fact it was more than excitement itself that she was allowed to return home.

Being the person she was proud of, there was another place which she missed, and that was the place she was heading off to, at such an early time.

After dragging herself to the bathroom, she made the extra effort to make herself presentable before leaving the room. All in preparation, to return herself to work; although she was not able to wear her uniform as her wound prevents her to wear tight or constricting ones, the dear lady would certainly find a very decent set for herself.

Which she did found, her favorite long white skirt, a decent enough collared blouse as well as a sweater to keep herself warm in; _that was no way to dress for work _was what she was thinking as she made her way slowly towards the main door; a quick swipe for the umbrella for the light drizzle outside; something she had failed to detect from her window.

With all the protection she could think so, those to protect her from infections or colds. She closed the door behind her with an umbrella hooked by the handle which rest on her arms; the lady walked at her own pace away and gone; unseen from the corridor where her apartment was in.

0o0o0o0o0o

As she left the building, the wind had picked up speed. It was now clear to her, to why the sky was inky dark even at 8am of the morning, true enough she saw brown clouds rolling quickly above accompanied with the smell of rain; she sighed silently before gripping the umbrella even tighter still. _ A storm approaches ominously on her first day back to work, how curious…_

Her thoughts seemed to have reflected upon the clouds, soon large rain drops came pelting from the sky, and the wind was relentless. It chilled her bones and flesh from the insides; she was literally a cube of ice before she could enter the warm indoors of central headquarters.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" saluted by a proper young solider standing by the entrance. Riza folded her umbrella quickly before throwing a quick glance at the man; a new recruit _was what she could see imprinted on his uniform. _Her expression was pretty much frozen when she gave him a meek smile and admitted silently that her face must have looked pretty strange, _thanks to the sudden change of weather right outdoors… _It was when she was two steps away from him when she realized that she did not salute back to him. Riza had a mental slap across her mind for just five seconds, _what happened to her manners and rules…? It felt as though she had just forgotten what it was like as military personnel... _

When she was done reprimanding herself, there was another question which had popped into her mind; how did the new recruit know her name…? Riza tightened her grip on her umbrella suspiciously, but she almost dropped it as a sudden loud shriek came from somewhere behind her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! You are alright!" Riza caught a quick glimpse of shoulder length long brown hair and round spectacles, as the figure bounced up quickly in front of her. She had to blink several times, to get a clear view as well as to formulize her reply. The reason was clear, mere seconds into her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, you are alright. I was wondering what happened to you, since you were absent from work for such a long time; and when I heard about the news from Havoc, I could not believe that such a terrible thing happened to you. Just a week ago, there was such a big fuss around here about that 'incident' and your surgery. Do you know how frightened I was when the colonel returned to office with such a grim look on his face? I am just so happy that you are alright and back to work, Colonel Mustang's team was in a huge mess. Their work was not organized and there was still mistakes here and there which gave me such a headache that I could not rest for days!"

Riza backed away slightly from the girl; she could not help but to feel overwhelmed by the latter's sentences. After all, she was not used to long lengthy; in this girl's case; burst of interest. Sheska blinked quickly when she noticed the awkward expression forming on Riza's face, before turning a bright shade of red mixed purple. She placed a hand over her mouth,

"I'm sorry!" she said followed by a couple of mumbled words after her apologies which could not be heard through the gaps between her teeth. Her heavily myopic eyes met the ember ones, who in turn looked rather abashed for her reaction.

Regardless, Riza seized the moment of silence to regain much of her senses and thoughts, she licked her thoughtfully.

"Thank you for worrying about me..." Riza put across gently, Sheska gave her a relieved smile before switching quick glances to the new recruit who seemed to be closer to them then she had remembered.

"Do you want to go back to the office?" Sheska whispered as she moved away slightly, Riza nodded hurriedly with her head slightly lowered. The two ladies took off to the west wing where their respective departments were in.

"Are you feeling alright now…?" Sheska piped up concernedly, they were striding through the lengthy corridors of the second floor with Riza lagging behind for every couple of steps that sheska took. It might have been a successful surgery but side effects remained on her body; one of which was the constant ache on her lower body. She could not run nor exert too much strength. It was a shame that she was not able to be a field military sniper for the time being, a jolt of electricity jolt up from her legs reminded Riza painfully of Sheska question.

"I might only be suited for office work for the time being…" Riza noticed a frown forming on Sheska's face, "It is okay, really; it would be more useful if I stayed in the office." Riza could tell from the fake pitch in her voice that she was lying; nonetheless no matter how harsh reality was, it was her style to deal with it after all haven't it been this manner for years?

"It would be hard for you…" Sheska spoke up quietly and Riza had to agree to the statement but she chose not to say reply. It was obvious to everyone that Riza was not one who would stay behind on any battle; she was an asset to her team and it was her proclaimed duty to protect her colleagues. Stuck behind doing paper work is indeed really hard to swallow in those life and death situation.

"I have to admit…"

"Maybe it is for the best…"

They were on the fourth steps of the stairs, when they had spoken at the same time. Riza gazed at Sheska who had turned pale; the lieutenant had heard what the latter had said. _Her staying in the office doing paper work was for the best? _That was probably true; however the words struck her cold. What if she was not able to return to active duty…?

"I didn't mean it in a bad way…" Sheska tried to add in quickly, but Riza shook her head slowly. "…I did not think it was. That is the truth..." Trying to cover her shocked expression, Riza re arranged her features to an admittedly forced smiling one.

Sheska left the lieutenant at the door of Colonel Mustang office; she knew that her words must have hurt the former's feelings but there was nothing Riza said on the way up here that showed how stung she had felt. That made Sheska really guilty, even more so when Riza insisted that she was okay.

"You can return to work now. I will be alright in the office by myself..." It was the last thing that sheska had heard from Riza, the latter shutting the door quickly after admitting herself into the room, leaving the bookworm girl staring at the carvings on the doors for five long seconds before regaining the rest of her senses as someone else was calling her name from down the same corridor.

"Private Sheska!" it was a loud booming voice, a voice which sheska recognized immediately even before she could see the source.

She saluted to the higher ranked officer, "Warrant officer Falman…" she greeted in a half cheerful half shaking voice, it was clear that the conversation with Riza was still lingering in her mind, the grey haired taller man grinned at the lady happily though the smile slide off his face when he approached close enough to the younger solider.

"Did something happen?" he asked, but before he could continue with his own words. Sheska burst out wailing, she grips tightly on Falman's right arm. "WAAAA, I think I made the lieutenant hate meeee…"

0o0o0o0o0o

Inside the office, Riza had slumped against the wall next to the door; inside of her mind were waves of confusing thoughts thrashing around, it made her feel very much uncomfortable. She had not meant to have reacted in such a manner, staying calm and collected was she do best however just a few minutes before, it was looming sadness and fright. _Why was she so depressed…? _

Riza opened her eyes and scanned the room, she raised an eye brow and for a single moment those thoughts of her conversation with sheska disappeared into the back of her head when she saw the mountains of papers and boxes of files littered around the office, the chairs and tables were moved to strange parts of the room. There were scattered blankets on the floor and sofa, in conclusion it seemed as though a tornado had danced into the room. _Was this how they spent for months…? _

She stride pass the fallen objects carefully, making her way to her own table expecting to see a layer of thick dust, but there weren't any. Riza placed a finger on the surface and brought it across left to right, it seemed to have been cleaned daily. Compared to the rest of the messed up room, her table and technically, the area where her table was were the neatest and cleanest. _Someone had been making sure this area was how she remembered it… _

Riza took her gaze off the books on her table and brought them to the grandfather clock nearby, 20minutes to 9; the colonel would be arriving soon. She straightened her back slightly, before making a bee line to her superior's table; it was completely covered with documents, files and papers. Without wasting another second, she began to pull papers towards her and files into his drawers. Her skilled fingers ran through the stack of papers, counting them, filing and putting on the dates and titles for them into respective folders. She was three quarters through with organizing, when she heard a click from the door. Riza let a quick gaze to the time, it was 9.10am. As the door was pushed opened, she stood up hastily.

0o0o0o0o0o

Roy mustang flattened his hair slightly, as he entered his office. _Crazy wind today, _he placed his coat on the coat hanger nearby and closed the door behind him. And at that moment he felt a crawl up his spine as though someone was watching him, he turned his body sideways a little; almost expecting not to see anyone. Though his gaze landed quickly on the silent figure standing next to his desk; he recognized her face but mused a little on what she was wearing, it made her look very much a civilian.

Riza saluted to her superior, her body stoned and stiff; as though she was frightened of the person who had just entered the room. She tried pushing the creeping thought to somewhere else; nonetheless the nervousness had knocked her voice from her.

The colonel did not speak as he saluted back to her; he glanced at his lieutenant with a short look on his face. Unknown to her, he had locked the door right behind his back. There was something else he needed to tell her today, it was the only reason he had allowed her request to be discharged from the hospital three days ago.

"You are early today…" he started his words shakily as he took several steps towards her. Riza could swear she might have backed away slightly, her heart was beating furiously.

Riza had not forgotten their conversation with each other in the hospital just mere two to three months ago; it was a silent vow between the two of them. _The answer was probably the reason why she was allowed to be here today, and the colonel would not let her go without what he wanted to hear. _

_"Colonel?' He felt her touch first, her hands were on his arm, and Roy gaze traced it back to its owner, Riza stood next to him, it did not take long for her to be right by his side. Their eyes met, Roy felt shame in his behavior. He faced her, he needed the answers from her; 'Who am I to you?" he asks softly._

_Riza felt her face burn, She had expected that question many times before and when she tried to answer, it was an uncertain helpless voice calling for help. _

_She had no idea how to answer him, and to her embarrassment; somewhere deep inside her she wanted to ask the same question as well. She feared his answer, Riza had no idea what to expect from him… She was afraid… _

"…_I'm sorry… "Was what she said, her eyes met with his. She could sense the disappointment; __**I promise I will tell you soon…please give me time… **__And as though he understood her thoughts, Roy nodded accepting his defeat._

_He left the room without closing the door after him, and Riza was back in her bed; she had her arms folded and her head buried between it. Her legs were pulled together as a single tear flow down her cheeks._

Roy came very close to where Riza was standing; uncertainly he placed a hand on her shoulders causing the latter to jump in shock.

"Colonel…" Riza forced herself to speak, her eyes followed his hands to his neck and then to his face. The dark pair of eyes was peering to her, his messy dark hair sticking out once again. _Any time now… _

What came next surprised her, there was no question or statement which came from him instead it was a full straight on embrace. Riza blinked furiously, her head pressed onto his chest tightly. She was peering into the darkness of his shirt; his arm was wrapped around her while the other hand was round the back of her head.

"You are the most important person in my life…" she heard him speak, from somewhere above her head. Riza's heart seemed to have skipped a beat; she did not expect him to answer her question first. Riza tried pulling away from Roy, but the latter hold her close and tightly.

"Do you know, seeing you fall in front of my eyes was the greatest failure I ever had… "Roy whispered gently, ache and pain could be heard within his voice. His eyes were closed tight as though he was replaying his memories of the day where she was found by Havoc; collapsed to the ground and the fateful day where she had fallen in front of him.

"I thought I was going to lose you, for the first time. And when you survived, I started to blame you for hiding your illness from me. It was anger I had felt, but when your life was in danger from the second time; I blamed myself for the same thing – in order to protect you, I hid the truth about Kcarl and went to battle without help."

Riza thought she heard him sob, and when she shifted her head upwards and it was very much true, it was around that time when Riza realized that Roy was bleeding from the corners of his mouth.

"Colonel! Why are you bleeding…?" Riza exclaimed worriedly as she placed her fingers on the skin around his mouth, attempting to wipe it off. Roy raised his own hands and held on to Riza's wrist, their eyes met briefly.

"It was my wakeup call…" He added in, he gave her a soft grin. In return she shot him a dangerous glare; she moved her wrist away from his grip and proceeded to wipe the thin trail of bright red blood. Her eyes softened considerably, it was a pitying and gentle gaze; "Havoc did this to you, didn't he?"

Roy widened his eyes quickly, it was sure that he was about to disagree but his argument was stop short when his dark eyes found the ember ones. "I…er…" For Riza, his stammering was as good as a confession. She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, but did not speak for the next few seconds.

It was only when she was done cleaning up the sides of his face, when she decided to do something wild… It contained most of her inner feelings for him…

It was a dry and shaking pair of lips, she could feel some stubble growing from his chin. It was a good and long 10 seconds worth of contact, when she had pulled away from him. Roy was in a deep shade of pink, and Riza was somewhere between a beige and pale white. Both were in a different state of shock, Roy feeling more of an impact.

"I…Lik" Riza whispered causing Roy gazed deeply at her. He could feel her weight pressing close to him, it was calm and gentle heart beat.

CRASH!

The two pulled apart from each other, as quickly as the front doors came crashing down from the hinges. Roy nearly tripped over from a pile of dictionaries on the floor while Riza blushed heavily.

Falman, Kain, Havoc, Breda and Sheska were standing at the entrance, Falman carrying a set of screw drivers. All Five of them glanced from their superior officer to the lieutenant.

"Oooh, no wonder the door was locked at such an early timing" cooed Breda happily, Kain looked genuinely relieved while Havoc leaned against the sides of the wall with apparent glee while Sheska clapped her hands together.

"Congrats!" She added in as Roy truly fell as the piles of files he had held on to for support came toppling over.

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, it is not really the end yet. So sit tight for the next chapter since I had not explained what happened to kcarl, Laura/Kathy and of course what Havoc had done to Roy causing the latter to confess first before Riza did. **

**Cheers; Mushimio92. As usual reviews are very much appreciated. **


	28. thirty minutes before

"What are you still doing here?"

It was a sharp and demanding voice, a sort of tone that anyone knew would not leave unless an acceptable answer was given. At the receiving end of that question was a solemn man; leaning against a tall brick wall with his arms folded; he appeared to have been asleep but his eyes jerked open quickly as his ears had picked up a question he did not understand.

"I don't understand your question; Havoc." He whispered though audible to the person approaching him. Roy Mustang did not bother to look in that particular direction where his 2nd lieutenant was; his eyes were set upon the wall opposite of him. It was a determined stare, as though he would not wish to glance anywhere else but the inanimate object four steps away.

"The lieutenant is returning to office today." Havoc raised his conversation, while setting himself leaning against the wall next to the colonel. Havoc peered in the direction of his superior from the corners of his eyes hoping to catch some reaction from him but all he received was a soft 'uh'; Roy folded his arms even tighter and crossed his legs. Havoc scratched the sides of his head inquiringly; this was not the reaction that he would expect from his superior; since he knew that the lieutenant was someone the colonel place above his heart. She was important to him, to his career and to his heart. There was something off about his answer.

Havoc spent another three seconds glancing at him before clearing his throat deeply

"It is almost 9am, are you going back to the office?"

For a split second, the colonel pulled back the sleeves of his right arm and opened the palms of his hand; revealing a silver pocket watch with its catch opened, showing the position of the hands. Havoc raised his eyebrows curious, that watch was usually hidden deep within his superior breast pocket; and Roy had the habit of not reading time as he was not a person to be punctual for things. However, the watch was in his hands today as though he was keeping track of time and every second ticking away.

Roy flipped the catch back in place, and pushed the pocket clock back into the pocket of his pants. Without taking a look at his subordinate, he shook his head slowly.

"I won't be returning anytime soon, you should return to the office first."

A long awkward silence stood between the two men; Havoc took a deep breath; his voice was the one which broke the silence.

"Are you avoiding the lieutenant?" Havoc swore that the colonel had twitched the moment the sentence was complete, nonetheless he remained silent.

Havoc dug his hands into his own pocket and gave a lazy out of place yawn before nudging the colonel in his shoulders. Roy peered up from his demeanor while giving his subordinate a high strung look, accompanied with his matted dark wet hair. He looked as though he was a cat which had climbed out of a deep dark well; Havoc ignored his own interpretation quickly; keeping his humor filled mouth tightly shut at the right moment.

"Ignoring her would not solve anything; you should go and talk it out." Havoc suggested. When his superior did not reply to his suggestion, the dear subordinate added in once more.

"Do not behave this way, colonel… There are other couples in the world that had little chance to talk to their partners, if you have that chance; it would be wasteful to let it go."

Havoc stared at the same wall opposite them, his thoughts were filled with ones which was about her and him. A girl which fate had denied him and the last words they had was a heart aching one. "If we meet again, can we just talk?" was what she told him, Havoc had promised that simple and almost impossible wish.

Why was it impossible?

At that moment, Havoc peered up to the grey clouds and sky above. A deep knot tightened considerably in his heart, that girl was in a place which he could not reach.

"I am not sure what to say…" Roy started to speak, in a tone so soft that made one think if he was suffering from a sore throat.

"Say that you love her."

Roy spun around as quickly and as alarming; due to Havoc answer. The dark eyes glanced to those golden ones, and the blackness of Roy's eyes was full of shock and disbelieve.

"Tell her…?"

"Say that you love her, idiot."

It was several seconds of silence later, which Roy broke with a dead pan tone. "I can't…"

He heard a loud Tsk, and a hurling force across his face. Roy stumbled sideways to the ground, while Havoc stood over his superior, his face contorted with rage; a disbelieved rage.

"Why do you have to be a coward at such a time?" Havoc demanded, his fist clutched tightly ready to send another beating. Roy pulled himself up at the same time; his eyes darted towards the fist and towards his subordinate fighting stance.

In a swift movement, Roy launched himself towards Havoc mid diff, knocking the wind out of the latter.

"I am not a coward." Roy spat with every single word, keeping the space as short as possible. He sent a punch across Havoc face.

"Then, quit thinking about what is going to happen and concentrate on the present!" havoc hissed back, and forced the colonel down to the ground while he flipped to hold him down from the back.

"I do not know her feelings." Roy coughed out his words with much struggle, since he was pinned down by a person from the back. Havoc held both his hands together, which gave Roy an idea.

In a split second, Roy pulled free from Havoc grip spun around and clapped, his palms slapped the ground causing several earth bumps like structures to appear from the ground knocking Havoc down to the ground.

While the impact sent Roy flying backwards as well, as the dust settled; the two men saw that they were 4 to 6 feet away from each other. Havoc coughing badly and Roy dusting the dirt from his uniform; the two exchanged glances.

"How would you know her feelings unless you tell her yours?" Havoc called from where he was from. Pulling himself up from the ground, he walked over to where the colonel was, seated to the ground. He gave his superior a grimace while extending a hand for him.

Roy looked at his hand then to their messed up environment, to their dirt filled uniform and scoffed, "This is not the first time, we did this…" he whispers before reaching out, Havoc pulled the man up to his feet.

Havoc gazed at his superior, "I am here to point you in a direction, Sir." He said.

Roy nodded as he wiped away some blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"Have you decided what to do?" Havoc asked a little while later.

They were about to reach the main office building, where Roy turned around to face his subordinate. "I'm going to just converse." He replied; giving the latter a knowing deep and understanding smile before striding away up the white marble steps.

Havoc watched as the last of the figure disappeared into the inner corridors, he wiped his face roughly and gazed up the sky once again.

"Kathy… "

With his thought of the girl he missed and last words she had, Havoc stride away to the main street, smiling right inside his heart.


	29. Three days before

Three days before

_Large or small grows and dies, death await us all. With bravery I face the end, with truth I carry and with love I shall leave to those who cared. _

"Havoc…" Falman called out gently, to his friend. They were both standing along the side of a medium sized hill; the sunset orange lighting cased a long serene shadow upon them. The younger soldier glanced at his immediate superior to better said second lieutenant slightly worried about his queer demeanor, it had not been the best day for Havoc. Falman was having much difficulty finding the correct comforting words, when the other spoke in a voice so soft and weak, it sounded as though he had been sick for weeks.

"Go back to them, I'll join you later." It was Havoc pleas, or the dead pan voice which caused Falman to beat a hasty retreat. The voice was neither nasty nor rude; somehow it felt desperate to be alone. The grey haired man saluted quickly, informed dutifully that the party was at seven before racing down the hill towards the gate that surrounds them.

Jean Havoc watched the last of his subordinates helm disappear at the corner, he placed his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. _Large or small grows and dies. _Her words struck him like lightning on a roof, he had already knew all living things live and dies, it was a process of this world; a rule which governs them all. However, what if death was to be a cover up? Lies to protect someone else even if that person was dead? What if death was unfair? Just like now, this case. She made sure everything was solved cleanly and sharply, even to the point of admitting to all the offences while the rest of them knew it was for her 'brother'.

He did not have a single say in her decisions, her unstoppable determination and profound willingness to accept death. That was the reason why he stood unwaveringly on this hill; his own guilt, failure to protect her or stop her. Why was he so weak? It was not the first time; he had let death take away the people he cared. How he had wished to exchange his life for hers for she was still so young, kind hearted beneath all those masks…

"_How do you like the apples?" Havoc was in the hospital again, more exact to be written; it was the confinement ward. He was visiting her again; as usual she greeted him with a joyous smile and infectious laughter as she saw him carry a large basket of bright red apples in. A terrible weight which nearly pulled him to the ground, the dear girl giggled as he approached her bed. _

"_You know, you need not bring apples every single time you visit me…" Havoc blushed at her words, not really knowing what to say. He was so determined on the fruits as Kathy once said, she loved them. That single sincere sentence was the one which made him slightly obsessed over the crunchy snacks. _

_Kathy Belle who was a criminal charged for many horrible crimes, murders and deception grinned happily at her visitor when she noticed the latter had his tongue tight in a knot, she was extremely joyful that day; most would find it hard to comprehend her happiness so did Havoc who shrugged as he pulled out a chair for himself next to her bed. They spent a while glancing into each other eyes before noting that it was harder and harder to pull away, it was then; Kathy decides to speak. _

"_Hey, Havoc…" She placed her hand over his gently, and shook it. _

_Jean Havoc looked at her face and traced its gaze to her fingers, she smirked in a way which could be a tempting flirtatious one. He could not help it but to return his hands around hers; the two held on tightly. _

"_You know, right? What day it is tomorrow…" The grins on her face slides off quickly, but she kept her hands around his as she continued, in a firm or stern voice. Havoc's feelings dropped speed fast; he was hoping that she might not mention it. Just like he was, trying to forget that it would never happen. "Kathy…" _

"_No, let me finish." Her voice was neither shaky nor anxious, it was clear and insistent. "I won't be seeing you any longer, from tomorrow onwards…" _

"_Kathy, don't continue please." His fingers were trying to pull away now, just like his soul and mind at that moment. He would not be able to bear it, the truth. Kathy opened her mouth for a second but closed it afterwards, she took a moment to observe his face, in the best of her ability to take in everything she could remember about him. Havoc was a special and different person from other men she had encountered before, he seemed to be a happy go lucky guy with little thoughts to his manners and presentation but truthfully, he was such a kind soul who thinks about the people around him, one would go to every extra lengths to protect the persons he cared so much. Such a beautiful person, an ideal companion… if she could have more time, where would they be in the future… _

"_Havoc, I know it's horrible… but you need to listen to me, I really need you." _

_**I really need you… **_

The sun had finally set over the horizon, blue tinted skies and brown clouds were out to decorate the night with their own glamour. Havoc had been running, sprinting in fact across the wide green plains of the hill. His fist clenched tight, breathing heavily as he raced passed some pine trees along the boundaries. His mind spinning, as he recollected the memories he wished was buried. _I need you, listen to me. _His eyes burned painfully, her voice soft but strong… he remembers everything, her death.

It hurts, when you can hear the echo of her final moments, behind that wall and that door. The last drop of silver down her throat as she shuddered to coldness, it was silent to everyone else but Havoc heard something more; it was her desperate screams for air. A ghost which would haunt his every waking moment, why was he the only person who heard her sadness when others heard nothing. The administrator even commented that she had a smile upon her face even in the face of death. So why, is he hearing her cries…?

"I DON"T UNDERSTAND!" Havoc punched the ground as much as he could, shouted as loud as his lungs would allow it the exact same words. It was starting to rain, and it drops pelted the ground and him, as hard as the heavens wanted it to; it drenched his coat and his skin but Havoc did not bother. All he ever wanted was an answer, an answer for him from her. It happened in a quick second, a conscious second which the soaked man realized; he wasn't getting hit by rain drops any longer. He peered upwards; there was an umbrella over his head sheltering him from the water and the cold.

"Havoc, you will get sick if you keep staying in the rain." It was a voice, he had not heard in days. He glanced at her as though he was looking into a bright light, with an eye closed and another opened. He jumped up to his feet immediately when he could see well enough, as the same time brushing away all the other water unrelated to the rain from his face. An attempt to show that he was alright, but what were the chances of her not noticing the reddened eyes or pink nose; after all it was the queen of their office.

"Lieutenant! You should not be out here, aren't you with the colonel? He was supposed to bring you home, why are you here?" Havoc demanded the answers, in a tone tough as steel planks; he would not forgive the colonel for letting the recovering lieutenant roam this area without company and furthermore in a rain such as this. The lieutenant said nothing, for that moment; they were in an awkward silence, until she pulled out a piece of paper from her coat and passed it to him.

"She will be very sad, if she sees you in this manner…" Havoc took a deep gulp of air, attempting to clear his thoughts and head. _Kathy would be really angry if she sees him feeling sad over her, it is just how she was…_ At the same moment, she passed him another umbrella before proceeding towards a white marble stone near to Havoc.

"Miss Belle… Thank you, I owe you my life…even though we did not know each other for long, I am extremely grateful for everything you have done…"

Havoc opened his umbrella stood a distance away from his superior and the grave; he was unwilling to be near. Her bones rested beneath the white stone, he could still hear her screams if he was too close. Maybe it was that hesitation or fear, which caused the lieutenant to walk towards him; looking at him in a way similar to disappointment.

"Read it, it is meant for you…" The lieutenant stride pass the stunned soldier, she stopped a feet away. "I will be seeing you later…second lieutenant…" Havoc did not turn around or respond, all he ever did after the lieutenant left was to read the note given to him.

**He sat in front of her grave, reading that note again and again and again till the rain drops smudged its letters and it could not be read anymore did he stop being in a trance. **

"Will he be alright?" Falman asked hesitantly as the lieutenant approached him, she was stoned faced and stiff however she did give a small reassuring nod before boarding the car which Falman chauffeured. The younger subordinate breathed in deeply and peered to the direction where Havoc would be at the moment, it was the second time he had ever seen Havoc break down like this. The first was the death of his parents six years ago, and now the lady which entered his lone heart taken away so cruelly by death. It must be hard for him, Falman thought deeply as he opened the door to the driver seat and took his place.

The lieutenant wiped off the rain drops which had fallen on her coat and glanced to the gloomy horizon, she heard Falman releasing the brakes while whispering something. Riza knew what it could be, but did not question. The car warmed the motors and it began to drive down slowly through the paths. The bumpy roads were a bother; it made her feel slightly sick. The lady held her chest tightly in hope to keep her lunch within her, she grimaced a little as she recalled the faces of horrified Doctor Knox when she told him that she wished to see someone who was probably at the cemetery; he was so much against the idea seeing that she had just recovered not long ago from a successful organ transplant and even more petrified as she pleaded to keep it a secret from the colonel knowing he would flip out if he knew.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you alright?" Falman asked anxiously when he noticed her pale face and her clenched fist, the motor of the car died down immediately; he spun around looking at his superior concerned. She sat up straighter and nodded again; firmly this time to convince her junior that she was alright. Falman tend to worry too much, in fact she had caused much of her juniors and in charges worried sick about her. It was something she wished she did not do, a solider such as her does not dream of attention. Several seconds passed, Falman was still at the brink of anxiousness; Riza smiled and assured that she was alright and reminded gently that they were going to be late. It was then, Falman seemed to click back to normal, the colonel would be at the hospital soon; if he does not get his lieutenant back, there is no telling how much trouble he might be in.

He passed her his own coat; telling her to keep herself warm before stepping on the pedal hard without another word; the car spun into action and drove on through the bumpy roads.

At the same time, miles away, a lone shadow stood before the white marble grave; in his hand was a piece of paper with smudged words. Havoc put away the umbrella which the lieutenant had given to him; the rain had stopped and a cool breeze was blowing through the cemetery. He seemed to find comfort with the gentle winds, it felt like her; beckoning him.

_I'm sorry, Havoc but I've to take responsibility of my brother's doing; it is unfair but not for vain. I had my life planned out for me by him; everyday seemed to be going through the motions without feelings. All those preparations stopped by you and your courageous friends; I'm thankful for the intervention. It made me feel free for once, and has allowed me to meet you. _

_I've been protected by you, cared by you. These two weeks meant everything for me; I was a normal person; enjoying laughter and company; the only regret was that it was so short; my time with you._

_If, I could have another life; when we meet again… can we just talk? We can talk till the sun goes down, just to make up all the opportunities we have missed in this life… okay? _

_Kathy Belle. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where on earth, did you take the lieutenant!?" The seething voice sharp and loud echoed throughout the lobby, the other patients stared at the source, which was a dark haired man confronting a grey haired man with a lady sitting in a wheel chair.

The lieutenant noticed the stares, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the dark piercing eyes scanned her quickly; she knew he would be mad however she did not expect him to confront them in the lobby where everyone from the head of departments to a small child sitting on her mother's lap could see.

"Colonel…I…er…You see, the lieutenant…" Falman tried to put across his defense but was flattened out just by his superior's razor sharp glare.

Riza Hawkeye gripped the sleeves of her subordinate, indicating that she wished to speak. The colonel glared at her, she returned him the favor. All the misunderstandings which had plagued the two seemed to have mixed quickly forming a large dark ball filled with miscommunications.

"You should know better, leaving the hospital like this. Why do you like doing this? Is making us worry; your favorite thing to do?!" Falman gasped out, he changed his glances from the colonel to the lieutenant. He had not ever expected the colonel to say such things to his most loyal dedicated subordinate. Falman observed the colonel's tone; the colonel said it with a raised voice but how come there was a tint of sorrow between them.

Riza shifted her fridge back, his words hurt… trying as much as she could, she kept her blurry gaze on the counter behind him. She knew the colonel's tendency to be tempted by anger however she had not imagined he would use his anger against his subordinate and more unexpectedly; on her. _Was it just anger or was there sadness? _

"I asked Falman to give me a ride, it was not his fault." She told him straight out but softly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…" Riza added in with an afterthought. She looked away from his now bewildered eyes, placed her fingers on the wheels and wheeled herself towards the lifts. Falman lingered just for two seconds before racing towards the lieutenant's side. He offered to push her, and they entered metal door that would bring them up to her ward; leaving the colonel within all the stares of other residents of the hospital.

"What an idiot I am… why did I use that tone on her…" The colonel strode away, towards the automatic sliding door; ignoring the hushed whispers and undoubting stares behind his back.

_I was worried about you, seeing you disappear again from your bed reminded me of some bad memories. I was upset; furious and afraid._ _When I saw you again, I was relieved but also undoubtedly angered. Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking straight… I had not meant to hurt you; even though you had played with my feelings over your secrets; I only wanted to care about you… Riza, I'm so so sorry… _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Ps. Havoc –san; please protect the two of them. Tell them, that there are many couples and partners in the world who do not have enough time to talk even if they wanted to. To clear up the mess between them, they have to talk to each other uninterrupted and honestly. _

_I'm relying on you. _

_Kathy Belle. _

"Yeah, I understand…" Havoc said to no one, he stuffed the note down his coat and began to walk away from the grave and the hill he was standing upon. He remembered her words, her last words to the lieutenant and the block headed colonel. He would do anything in his power to repair the damage between the two which was his last promise to Kathy.

Havoc was no longer hearing her screams; in fact he was not hearing anything anymore. Just his own heart beating strongly and a willed determination fired within him, a gift learnt from the kind hearted girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hi! My friends, it had been a seriously long time since I have posted anything on fanfiction. I'm so very sorry about the delays, I have been working and studying and feeling lazy to continue these few months – please forgive me! **

**Well, this is the new update for the story sickness, I am wondering how many of you are still waiting for this chapter. It is not a very nice chapter since I have probably stopped improving or gotten worst because of my lack in practice. It needs a while to get back on track. **

**Meanwhile please try to enjoy this chapter – Three days before – **

**Reviews are very much welcomed! **


End file.
